NiGHTS into Daydreams
by The NightDragon
Summary: This is the trilogy that launches my series of NiGHTS fanfics. NiGHTS teams up with a new pair of dreamers, but things don't go as planned! Can he save the day, or is this the end for our hero? Co-written with a friend and posted with permission.
1. NiGHTS into DayDreams It Starts

Just a note for legal stuff:  
  
NiGHTS into Dreams and related characters are not mine.  
  
I wish that they were, though. In my dreams, right?  
  
However, Molly, Tier, Nightingale, and Picusha *are* mine, and any use of  
them without my written permission will result in a horde of rabid  
Nightopian hitmen coming to your house, along with a lifetime of  
nightmares.  
  
I apologize if the formatting is still off.  
  
All of my formatting keeps being undone when I upload my stories.  
  
This is my attempt to fix it.  
  
Please note that in this story, all Nightmaren except for NiGHTS and Reala  
are genderless.  
  
Nightopians should be too, but I'm lazy, so they're not always.  
  
And this is meant to be pure nonsense, so don't worry if it makes no sense.  
  
I hope that you like it anyway.  
  
That said, enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NiGHTS Into DayDreams  
  
By Molly Plunkett  
  
(NightDrgn@aol.com)  
  
Part One: Nightmare in Dreamland  
  
"I want that Red Ideya!"  
  
Wizeman banged a fist before opening it to focus one of his eyes on the Nightmaren in front of him.  
  
The Nightmaren in question bowed his head, red and black tassels hanging over his shoulders.  
  
"And you shall have it, Wizeman. This I swear!"  
  
Reala looked up to smile.  
  
It had been a long time now since his brother, NiGHTS had shown his true colors and fled.  
  
In all that time, no matter how many dreams they had raided, or how many children they had frightened, not one red Ideya had been discovered.  
  
Many still believed that it was only a myth, but Reala knew better.  
  
He knew that NiGHTS was not as far away as many believed.  
  
He also knew that his traitorous brother possessed the elusive gem.  
  
Reala bowed his head once more as Wizeman spoke.  
  
"Very good, Reala. You know where to begin your search. Now go!"  
  
Reala backed away before drifting out the door, being careful to avoid looking at his master.  
  
He didn't dare turn his back on Wizeman, but he couldn't gaze upon his master without risking his wrath.  
  
Once outside, the red and black Nightmaren chuckled to himself.  
  
He knew where to go, alright.  
  
Night was falling, and his Nightmaren kin would be out searching for Ideyas.  
  
Reala knew that NiGHTS had gotten into the habit of defending the sleeping children.  
  
Now was the best time to find the purple clad Nightmaren, and finish him once and for all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~  
  
NiGHTS sighed as he drifted on his back over brightly colored bushes and streams.  
  
Whoever had dreamed this world had a wonderful eye for color.  
  
He gazed up at the darkening sky, frowning thoughtfully.  
  
Soon his fellow Nightmaren would emerge to attack the sleepers and continue their search for the Red Ideya.  
  
His hand went automatically to the gem in his chest.  
  
His own Ideya had been weakening recently, and there was nothing that he could do.  
  
It meant that the source of his power was leaving him.  
  
The two children whose courageous spirits had produced this Red Ideya, had begun to grow up and forget the dream world.  
  
"Claris . . . Elliot . . . have you really forgotten me?"  
  
He sighed and continued to drift before flipping upside-down and resting his hands behind his head, bored.  
  
Once his Red Ideya was gone, that would be the end of his power.  
  
Wizeman would take over all of Nightopia, and the real world as well.  
  
"I've got to find a new dreamer. One with the courage needed to produce the Red Ideya!"  
  
NiGHTS closed his eyes as he straightened out, gazing up at the stars.  
  
"I will find that courageous dreamer, and together, we will stop Wizeman once and for all!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~~  
  
"Maple candy!"  
  
A figure in a purple sweatshirt and black and white, dragon print sweatpants bounced happily through her room, singing songs that she had made up, and slowly finishing off a large leaf shaped piece of maple candy.  
  
Her name was Molly, and although neither she nor the purple Nightmaren knew it, she was exactly the one whom NiGHTS sought.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow . . . so much for Nightopia, huh?  
  
End of Part One  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Part Two: Dreamer Girl  
  
Molly was being attacked.  
  
A monstrous, eel-like fish with dragon wings emerging from its head was swimming through the air, roaring menacingly.  
  
Molly backed away, feeling the strangeness of this creature, but not necessarily fear.  
  
GillWing had noticed something different about the human below, why did she not scream and run, or burst into tears?  
  
There was no fear.  
  
With another roar, the nightmarish monster flew straight at Molly, who grabbed a rock and threw it at the monster's head.  
  
Offended by the attack, GillWing roared again, but it had had enough.  
  
Flipping its tail, the nightmare left.  
  
"Hey, that was brave!"  
  
A small, pudgy creature with wings and a halo came flying over.  
  
Molly shook her head.  
  
"Not really, that monster just wasn't very scary."  
  
The Nightopian shook his head.  
  
"That was GillWing, one of the Nightmaren. A tough one, too. Not many people could have turned him away like that!"  
  
Molly blinked.  
  
"Really? Hey, not bad! I wonder if anyone saw me?"  
  
The Nightopian shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid not. No one from the waking world, anyway."  
  
Molly blinked in confusion, so he added, "You're dreaming right now."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"That's a shame, I like this better than the waking world. Hey, what are you anyway?"  
  
Strangely enough it never occurred to Molly to question the appearance of a chubby little angel-like being.  
  
For that reason alone, this had to be a dream.  
  
She sighed in disappointment.  
  
"He is a Nightopian. Or should I say. . .He was!"  
  
Both Molly and the Nightopian cried out as blade-like flashes of light cut through the air, knocking the Nightopian to the ground.  
  
Molly froze in indecision.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The Nightmaren attacking them did indeed stop, but it was because of his curiosity rather than Molly's words.  
  
"What a strange human you are. You just got here and you're already trying to defend these ridiculous little fools."  
  
Molly stepped into a defensive stance, hands close to her body as she prepared to fight.  
  
The Nightopian pushed himself up, eyes large with tears.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!"  
  
He cried out in alarm when he saw their attacker.  
  
"A Nightmaren! Run for it!"  
  
Molly blinked as the Nightopian spun around and took off in the opposite direction, clearly terrified.  
  
She frowned at the Nightmaren.  
  
"Well, you look like a joker to me."  
  
The Nightmaren laughed, Its tasseled hat swinging with the motion.  
  
"And you look like a promotion to me! Now give up your Ideya!"  
  
Molly blinked. "Idea?"  
  
A lightbulb appeared over her head, only to be batted aside by the Nightmaren.  
  
"No, you idiot, Ideya! Your dream energy!"  
  
Molly frowned.  
  
"Right . . . dream energy. And you're the big bad . . . thing . . . that's going to steal it."  
  
The Nightmaren twitched, then flew closer until all that Molly could see was the turquoise and green checkers of Its costume.  
  
"I am not a thing. I am a Nightmaren!"  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
"Right, I got that part. Now what are you . . . WHOA!!!"  
  
She cried out in alarm as something began to emerge from her chest.  
  
The Nightmaren laughed, hands extended as the yellow sphere emerged.  
  
It studied it before turning back to Molly.  
  
"So you had a yellow Ideya, did you? What else are you hiding?"  
  
Molly fell backwards, dazed as she felt suddenly lost and without hope.  
  
"What did you just do to me?!"  
  
The Nightmaren laughed.  
  
"Be quiet and give me all of your Ideya!"  
  
It thrust Its hands out again and Molly felt something else being ripped away.  
  
She stepped back, but something wasn't right. Her spirit was failing.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
As a red glow began to emerge, the Nightmaren gasped in delight.  
  
"Red! You have a Red Ideya!!!"  
  
It yelped as It was suddenly tackled.  
  
Molly let out a big breath as she grabbed the yellow Ideya back, feeling her hope returning.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll keep it, thanks!"  
  
She smiled in relief when the energies fused once more.  
  
The relief was short lived, however.  
  
"Give me your Red Ideya!"  
  
Molly whirled as the Nightmaren attacked, alarm creeping into her mood.  
  
"I'm in trouble!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like I said before . . . so much for Nightopia!  
  
(We may need a new heroine, too)  
  
End of Part Two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Three: Nighty NiGHTS!  
  
"I'm in trouble!!!"  
  
Molly cried out in alarm as the turquoise and green Nightmaren flew at her, claws extended as It attacked.  
  
At the last moment, something intervened, knocking the enemy to the ground.  
  
The Nightmaren looked up and Its expression changed.  
  
"You?! Impossible! I'm not about to be killed by you, I'm leaving!"  
  
Molly got up, having fallen during the attack.  
  
She cried out as the Nightmaren swept toward her again, ripping something away before flying off.  
  
"But not before I get what I came for!"  
  
Molly fell, aware that something disastrous had just happened.  
  
"No!"  
  
A new voice came from behind Molly.  
  
Bewildered, she turned slowly to find out who was there.  
  
A rounded face lacking a nose, eyebrows, or a proper mouth peered down at her.  
  
The purple jester's hat identified him as another Nightmaren.  
  
"Ah . . .ah. . ."  
  
Molly stared in dismay, having discovered why the Nightmaren were so feared in this dream world.  
  
The purple Nightmaren held out his hands in an attempt to be reassuring.  
  
"Hey, relax. I'm the good guy he. . ." "A purple one!!!"  
  
He blinked as he was interrupted.  
  
Molly threw her arms around his legs.  
  
"You must be on my side, everything purple is usually for me!"  
  
NiGHTS looked down at the insane girl grabbing him.  
  
"Um . . . I guess you could say that."  
  
But the hero was already wondering if this was really the right girl, or if he'd imagined seeing a Red Ideya around her.  
  
He decided to try a test.  
  
"Hey. Hey you. HEY!!!"  
  
As Molly failed to stop hugging his legs, he pulled his cheeks out and made a monstrous face, eyes flashing with menace.  
  
With a surprised gasp, Molly fell back onto the ground.  
  
NiGHTS folded his arms.  
  
"Did I scare you?"  
  
Molly blinked and pointed at him.  
  
"Wait, I think I've seen you before."  
  
NiGHTS blinked.  
  
Obviously, this crazy girl wasn't afraid.  
  
"Have you?"  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
"Yeah, a few weeks ago when I was having a bad dream.  
  
It was awful, I was stuck in a building, and my poor babies were stuck in the elevator. . ."  
  
NiGHTS nodded.  
  
"Right, the chicks that turned into kittens."  
  
He remembered alright, he had come across a half nightmare which had captured a dreamer in its folds. She had been in danger of going from a disturbing dream to a full blown nightmare, so NiGHTS had intervened.  
  
By simply showing himself and exerting his own influence, he had changed the mood of the dream.  
  
Molly smiled.  
  
"It *was* you!" NiGHTS turned to look in the direction that the other Nightmaren had gone in.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not important now. We've got to get your Ideya back!"  
  
Molly blinked, then sat down.  
  
"How? I can't fly like that guy can. He's long gone."  
  
NiGHTS blinked at the sudden change in attitude.  
  
It was probably due to the loss of her Yellow Ideya of hope.  
  
Her optimistic outlook had been stolen away.  
  
Well, that was all the more reason for them to go and get the Ideya back.  
  
NiGHTS held out a hand.  
  
"Leave the flying to me. Here, take my hand."  
  
Molly stared in surprise, noticing that the hand had no wrist attaching it to his arm.  
  
Instead, it simply floated in place.  
  
NiGHTS frowned as she hesitated.  
  
"What's wrong? Just take my hand so that we can go!"  
  
Molly backed away from that strange hand before frowning at herself.  
  
What was she doing?  
  
Taking a breath, she took NiGHTS' hand.  
  
Instantly, everything changed.  
  
Molly gasped in shock, looking around wildly.  
  
"Hey, where'd you go?!"  
  
She slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Where'd my voice go? I sound wrong!"  
  
She blinked as NiGHTS took control of his arms and removed the hand from his mouth.  
  
"Nothing has happened to you. You've just merged with me, that's all."  
  
Molly was silent, but in this form, NiGHTS could sense her questions.  
  
"Right, we're the same person right now. You can fit inside me because your body isn't here. You are only a figment of your own imagination, like a spirit, so you don't take up any space."  
  
Molly blinked again as her questions were answered before she could even ask.  
  
"Oh . . . so I'm along for the ride while you fight the bad guys?"  
  
NiGHTS nodded as he left the ground, smiling as he felt Molly's surprise at being airborne.  
  
"Yes. That's more or less how it works."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, maybe there's hope for Nightopia after all!  
  
(But that girl's another story)  
  
End of Part Three  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Four: You Have No Ideya  
  
"We're going to crash!"  
  
Molly threw her hands over her eyes.  
  
NiGHTS pried his hands off of his face.  
  
"Will you please stop doing that? I've been flying all my life, so just have a little faith in my abilities!"  
  
Molly forced herself to calm down.  
  
"Fine, but now's probably a good time to tell you that in my world, I'm terrified of heights."  
  
NiGHTS rolled his eyes.  
  
"It figures. Well, don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
Molly sighed.  
  
"Right. I'm stuck inside a nightmare monster turned good guy, flying through a world that isn't even real, and trying to find more monsters that want to rip energy away from me. What's there to be afraid of?"  
  
NiGHTS frowned as he flew.  
  
"You're a real comedian, do you know that?"  
  
Molly smiled.  
  
"I try my best."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The green and turquoise Nightmaren burst into Reala's chambers.  
  
"M . . . my Lord Reala! I bring news of. . ."  
  
It choked as Reala flew over and wrapped his claws tightly around Its collar, choking It.  
  
"I don't care if you're bringing me NiGHTS' head on a platter! You will never admit yourself into my chambers again, Dush!"  
  
Dush choked and managed to squeeze the proper words out.  
  
"F . . .forgive me . . . Lord Reala. . .!"  
  
Reala released the lesser Nightmaren and drifted back to his throne.  
  
"Now, report."  
  
Dush rubbed tugged at Its collar and coughed a little before bowing.  
  
"Lord Reala, a Red Ideya dreamer has appeared in Nightopia."  
  
Reala's expression changed as he absorbed this information.  
  
"Excellent, then we have another chance! Wizeman will be delighted! And you have stolen the Red Ideya of course. Haven't you, Dush?"  
  
Dush cleared Its nonexistent throat and looked around for an escape.  
  
"Well, m . . .my Lord R . . . Reala. . ."  
  
It gagged as Reala rose and grabbed It again.  
  
"You let the Red Ideya escape?!"  
  
Dush hung limply in the General's grip.  
  
"I st . . . stole a Yellow Ideya, sir! But I. . ."  
  
Reala flung the green and turquoise Nightmaren to the ground.  
  
"We have plenty of Yellow Ideyas, you fool. It is the Red Ideya that Wizeman requires! Now explain to me why you failed to obtain it!"  
  
Dush opened one eye, trembling with pain and fear.  
  
It could only manage one word.  
  
". . . NiGHTS. . ."  
  
Reala's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"NiGHTS!"  
  
He brought his claws down, ending Dush's suffering.  
  
The red and black checkered Nightmaren studied his yellow claws before clenching them in a fist.  
  
"NiGHTS . . . and that is the last dreamer who you will ever protect!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uh oh, Someone had better warn NiGHTS!  
  
End of Part Four  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Five: Little Balls with Halo  
  
NiGHTS flew on, hands all but blinding him.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I thought that you were going to stop doing that. Lucky for you, I know this world by heart."  
  
Molly allowed NiGHTS to move his hands.  
  
"I think I'm okay now. I . . . Ack! Stop that!"  
  
No sooner had Molly calmed down, than NiGHTS had proceeded to flip and loop through the air.  
  
He laughed at his companion's shock and anger.  
  
Molly caught her breath as he leveled out.  
  
"And what Ideya do you have, the Pink Ideya of Stupidity?!!"  
  
She noticed abruptly that that were flying much lower.  
  
NiGHTS shook his head.  
  
"I don't have any. Nightmaren don't dream. We'd better be quiet for a while, we're confusing the natives."  
  
Molly blinked and looked around.  
  
Several Nightopians had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the insane Nightmaren who was flying in random patterns and talking to himself.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Molly fell silent and simply watched as NiGHTS flew. For a few minutes, anyway.  
  
"Hey, NiGHTS. . ."  
  
NiGHTS didn't even blink.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Molly studied the ground below them, no longer afraid.  
  
"How do I know your name? And where are we going?"  
  
NiGHTS shrugged as he flew.  
  
"We're sensing each others' thoughts. It's a side effect of merging like this. It should also strengthen your abilities if we stay merged long enough."  
  
A small form came whizzing up behind them.  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
Molly and NiGHTS stopped and turned as the Nightopian came flying over.  
  
NiGHTS smiled.  
  
"Hello, Topper. You look like you've survived Dush's attack."  
  
Molly blinked.  
  
"Dush?"  
  
NiGHTS sighed.  
  
"The Nightmaren who attacked you."  
  
Topper made a face.  
  
"I know who attacked me."  
  
NiGHTS turned to the Nightopian.  
  
"Not you, I meant Molly."  
  
Topper tilted his head in a cute gesture of confusion.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me, you silly Nightopian."  
  
Molly replied.  
  
Topper looked even more confused.  
  
NiGHTS chuckled.  
  
"Well, you *are* a silly Nightopian."  
  
Topper frowned.  
  
"NiGHTS, are you playing tricks again?"  
  
Molly couldn't resist speaking up.  
  
"I love tricks! Unfortunately, I'm not playing any right now."  
  
Topper tilted his head the other way.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
NiGHTS grinned.  
  
"Well, you know me, Topper."  
  
The Nightopian shook his head, eyes goggling.  
  
"NiGHTS, what are you doing?"  
  
Molly giggled, catching onto the game that NiGHTS was playing.  
  
"Doing? It's only me . . . Molly!"  
  
Topper took a breath, obviously very confused.  
  
NiGHTS laughed.  
  
"What's wrong, Topper? You look confused."  
  
Topper scratched his cone shaped head.  
  
"But you're NiGHTS. Who is Molly?"  
  
"I told you. I am!"  
  
Molly grinned.  
  
NiGHTS quickly added, "Oh by the way, you do remember how I can merge with dreamers, don't you?"  
  
Topper was almost cross-eyed by now.  
  
"Well, of course I. . ."  
  
He blinked suddenly as he caught on.  
  
"You merged with that Red Ideya dreamer!"  
  
Molly took over one of NiGHTS' arms and waved, beaming happily.  
  
"Give the man a prize! Hi there, Topper. My name is Molly, and I'll be your Red Ideya dreamer this evening."  
  
Topper laughed.  
  
"Okay, NiGHTS. You got me. You could have warned me that you'd found the girl, though."  
  
Molly frowned.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you please not call me "the girl?" My name is Molly."  
  
NiGHTS took charge again, obviously enjoying himself.  
  
"That sounds like a reasonable request. Say hello to Molly, Topper."  
  
"Hello to Molly, Topper."  
  
Topper replied with a grin of his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Say End of Part Five, Narrator.  
  
End of Part Five, Narrator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Six: Blue Chips, Golden Stars, and Red Ideya  
  
(part of this nutritious breakfast!)  
  
Topper frowned at the laughing, purple figure overhead.  
  
"Okay, so you fooled me. How long are you going to laugh, anyway?"  
  
NiGHTS sighed, grinning.  
  
"I'm sorry, Topper, but it's not me!"  
  
Topper flew up and rapped on NiGHTS' head.  
  
"Hey in there, girl! Quit laughing!"  
  
NiGHTS grabbed Topper.  
  
"Ow! Hey, that hurt!"  
  
Molly in turn frowned at him.  
  
"And I told you not to call me "Girl."  
  
Topper bounced off the ground like a ball as he was released.  
  
"NiGHTS, why don't you just drop her?"  
  
NiGHTS blinked.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
A moment later, Molly hit the ground.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You guys?"  
  
NiGHTS spoke up, tired of listening to the argument that had been going on for the past five minutes.  
  
Topper continued as if he hadn't heard.  
  
"You oversized girl!"  
  
Molly glared.  
  
"Oversized? That's hilarious coming from a lump of clay like you!"  
  
NiGHTS sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"You guys. . .?"  
  
"Clay?! That's better than being stuck in a dull world like the one you're from!"  
  
Topper folded his stubby arms.  
  
Molly shook her head.  
  
"At least my world is real. Yours is nothing but one big figment of everyones' imagination!"  
  
NiGHTS had had enough by now.  
  
"YOU GUYS!!!"  
  
He flew between them, pulling his face into a fearsome expression that shocked both Molly and Topper into silence.  
  
Satisfied, NiGHTS returned to normal, smiling.  
  
"That's better. Will you listen to me now? We need to get going before someone decides to guard the Ideya Capture."  
  
Molly and Topper exchanged a glance, but since it was the same glance, nothing was really accomplished.  
  
They both nodded and spoke in unison.  
  
"Okay, NiGHTS."  
  
NiGHTS blinked.  
  
"Wow! Now you two sound like you've merged!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is Spring Valley. There's an Ideya Capture here somewhere, and that's most likely where we'll find your yellow Ideya."  
  
NiGHTS explained, answering yet another unasked question.  
  
He and Molly had merged again in order to travel faster.  
  
Beside them, Topper was trying his best to keep up.  
  
A body shaped like a misshapen piece of candy corn and tiny wings did not make him as aerodynamic as NiGHTS' slim form.  
  
Actually, Molly thought, NiGHTS was so thin that if he hadn't explained how she could be inside him, she would have expected him to burst if they merged.  
  
Did Nightmaren eat?  
  
She suspected that they didn't.  
  
"Not in the way that you do, no."  
  
NiGHTS startled her out of her thoughts, smiling as he answered.  
  
"Remember, I'm really just a spark of Nightmare energy housed in a body that. . ."  
  
He frowned, not yet ready to reveal too much.  
  
"That looks vaguely human."  
  
There.  
  
He smiled, satisfied that he had corrected his slip.  
  
He wasn't about to admit that he was Wizeman's creation.  
  
Even with her Red Ideya, Molly was sure to be terrified by Wizeman.  
  
NiGHTS fell silent as he flew.  
  
He still felt fear race through him at the thought of his former master.  
  
And Molly was going to face him on her own?  
  
At least last time, there had been two Red Ideya dreamers.  
  
Claris and Elliot had worked as a team to free NiGHTS from his Ideya palace prison.  
  
And together with NiGHTS' help, they had pushed Wizeman temporarily off of his throne.  
  
But that had been years ago.  
  
Longer for Claris and Elliot than for NiGHTS, who did not age.  
  
"NiGHTS, what are those?"  
  
Molly turned his attention toward a series of large, yellow rings surrounded by blue bubbles.  
  
NiGHTS smiled, sensing a new way to surprise his companions.  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
"NiGHTS! Stop! Stop! Oh no, we're going to crash again!"  
  
"When have I ever . . .crashed?!"  
  
NiGHTS demanded as he pried his hands off of his eyes for the third time.  
  
He wasn't maneuvering as gracefully as usual because of Molly's nervousness.  
  
"AIEEEEE!!!"  
  
Molly felt her stomach fly into her throat as NiGHTS looped through the rings.  
  
"Really. How unprofessional, NiGHTS."  
  
A deep purple creature resembling a bird commented as he hovered nearby.  
  
NiGHTS slammed on the breaks, provoking a yelp out of Molly.  
  
The Hollow opened his beak slightly in a birdlike smile.  
  
"You have the Red Ideya, don't you? Give it to me."  
  
Molly and NiGHTS frowned and spoke in unison.  
  
"Now why would we do that?!"  
  
The Hollow laughed.  
  
"Because if you don't. . . "  
  
Topper flew up to make a face.  
  
"One ugly Hollow is going to beat NiGHTS? That's funny!"  
  
The Hollow shook his head.  
  
"What's funny is that you Nightopians are too dumb to know when you're beaten."  
  
NiGHTS landed quickly.  
  
"Topper, this is bad. You should go."  
  
Topper blinked.  
  
"One Hollow, NiGHTS?"  
  
NiGHTS shook his head.  
  
"No. We're surrounded."  
  
Even Molly had no comment as they all spotted the small army of Nightmaren that had managed to ambush them.  
  
And as they moved in, NiGHTS saw that their leader was none other than. . .  
  
"Reala."  
  
He spoke the name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.  
  
Molly spoke very quietly.  
  
"Is this a friend of yours?"  
  
Nights gave his head a quick shake, never taking his eyes off of his evil counterpart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not good . . . definitely not good.  
  
End of Part Six  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Seven: Get Reala!  
  
Reala advanced, grinning cruelly.  
  
"I'm so pleased that you remembered me . . . brother."  
  
NiGHTS backed up a step.  
  
Molly frowned.  
  
"Brother? NiGHTS, he's your. . .?"  
  
Reala chuckled.  
  
"Yes, this cowardly excuse for a Nightmaren is my brother, I'm sorry to say."  
  
NiGHTS stood tall and proud.  
  
"I'm equally sorry, Reala. It's disgraceful to have any connection to a monster like you."  
  
Reala frowned and gestured to one of his companions, a black and gold Nightmaren.  
  
The Nightmaren struck NiGHTS roughly across the face.  
  
Reala smiled.  
  
"Mind your manners, NiGHTS."  
  
Molly recoiled, feeling the blow as sharply as NiGHTS did.  
  
She looked up at Reala, angry.  
  
"Oh that's it. . .!"  
  
She would have marched over, but NiGHTS refused to budge.  
  
Molly strained.  
  
"NiGHTS, take this guy out!"  
  
NiGHTS shook his head.  
  
"Look around, Molly. If I attack Reala, these Nightmaren are going to attack us. We can't do anything."  
  
Molly sighed, unable to argue.  
  
She didn't believe that they could win anyway, she was only driven by anger.  
  
Reala smiled.  
  
"Ah, hello, dreamer. Molly is your name, is it?"  
  
Molly felt herself cringing away from that deadly smooth voice and cruel gaze.  
  
Reala laughed, seeing hesitation in NiGHTS' eyes.  
  
"So she's afraid of me. Good, she's a smart one I'll take her Red Ideya now."  
  
"NO!"  
  
NiGHTS lunged, breaking free of the circle of Nightmaren in an attempt to flee.  
  
Molly gasped, looking back.  
  
"Faster, NiGHTS! They're right behind us!"  
  
NiGHTS paralooped through the air, ensnaring two of their pursuers in his glowing trail.  
  
Unfortunately, two more quickly took their place.  
  
The purple Nightmaren cried out as claws grabbed at him, tearing through his costume.  
  
"This doesn't look good!"  
  
NiGHTS winced as he tried to fly faster, weaving through rings in an attempt to lose the other Nightmaren.  
  
"Molly . . . I don't think that I can escape. I'm going to drop you, and I want you to run!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Molly gasped at the thought.  
  
If NiGHTS couldn't escape, what could she do on her own?  
  
NiGHTS groaned as the scratches slowed him.  
  
"We'll both be caught if we don't try this. Now do it!"  
  
Abruptly, Molly found herself falling through trees.  
  
She suppressed a yelp as she landed hard, and looked back before swallowing nervously and running away.  
  
NiGHTS flew in the opposite direction.  
  
"You're not getting her, Reala!"  
  
Reala smirked.  
  
"Clever, NiGHTS . . . but we think alike."  
  
Molly skidded to a stop, gasping in horror as Reala came down out of nowhere to stand in front of her.  
  
Reala grinned.  
  
"You've got some real courage, girl. Now give it up."  
  
Molly backed up before crying out.  
  
"No! NiGHTS!!!"  
  
As Reala advanced, she kicked his hand away.  
  
"And don't call me "Girl!"  
  
Reala blinked.  
  
"You are either very brave . . . or very stupid."  
  
NiGHTS spun around at the shout, realizing what had happened.  
  
"Molly!"  
  
He knocked another Nightmaren aside before sweeping toward Reala.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Molly backed away.  
  
"Well, I think it's pretty obvious which it is. I have the Ideya that you want, after all!"  
  
Reala grinned.  
  
"Indeed you do."  
  
Reala was suddenly caught in a paraloop trail and held immobile for a moment as NiGHTS swooped.  
  
NiGHTS reached for Molly, who in turn strained to grab his hand and merge again.  
  
Reala snarled as he broke free.  
  
"No!"  
  
He lunged, knocking Molly to the ground before turning and slashing at NiGHTS.  
  
NiGHTS cried out as red slashes appeared on his side, and landed hard nearby, doubling over in pain.  
  
Molly pushed herself up before Reala grabbed her by the hair and yanked her toward him.  
  
He turned toward his remaining Nightmaren, who were hurrying toward the sounds of battle.  
  
"Secure the traitor! We'll bring both of them before Wizeman."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no . . . is this the end for Nightopia and the waking world?  
  
(Not to mention, our heroes?)  
  
End of Part Seven  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Eight: Trapped in Nightmare  
  
"Molly? Molly?!"  
  
Molly groaned as an urgent voice forced her out of a deep, dreamless slumber.  
  
She opened her eyes to find two enormous, purple eyes staring at her from a round face lacking a nose.  
  
She panicked and slapped the Nightmaren away.  
  
"EEEEK!"  
  
NiGHTS tumbled away a short distance, holding his face.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Molly blinked, remembering where she was.  
  
"Oops . . . I'm sorry, NiGHTS."  
  
NiGHTS turned to frown at her, sporting a bandage over his nose.  
  
"Remind me not to wake you anymore."  
  
Molly held her hands up helplessly.  
  
"I said I'm sorry. I saw a Nightmaren, and I reacted without thinking!"  
  
NiGHTS sighed.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Molly stood up, looking around. They were in a dark cell with stone walls. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were in the dungeons of Nightmare Castle.  
  
"How was I sleeping, anyway? I'm already asleep!"  
  
NiGHTS was peering out at the two Nightmaren guards outside.  
  
"You went into a deeper sleep as a result of being hurt. You were sleeping too soundly to dream, so it was like losing consciousness."  
  
Molly blinked.  
  
"Oh . . . that makes sense, I guess."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Neither could be sure how much time had passed before a Nightmaren in a green uniform with one black arm and one black leg on the opposite side approached.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"On your feet, prisoners. General Reala wants to see you."  
  
Molly and NiGHTS exchanged a glance, but accomplished nothing.  
  
NiGHTS placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I won't let them hurt you."  
  
Not very reassured, Molly only nodded and allowed herself to be pulled out and led down the corridor.  
  
Behind her, she could hear a brief struggle before NiGHTS joined her, escorted by six Nightmaren.  
  
Molly was impressed despite her situation.  
  
If they were taking this kind of precaution against NiGHTS, then he had to be an amazing fighter!  
  
All too soon, they halted outside of an enormous, arched doorway.  
  
The door creaked open, and they were shoved roughly inside, where they hit the floor. The door slammed closed behind them.  
  
Molly noticed NiGHTS regarding her worriedly from where he was sitting on the floor, but she could only think of one thing to say.  
  
"That hurt, NiGHTS."  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Both looked up as green flames ignited on the walls.  
  
Reala sneered from his throne.  
  
"I see you've taken to crawling in the presence of your betters. I approve."  
  
NiGHTS and Molly both stood to their full heights in silent defiance.  
  
Reala seemed amused.  
  
"Wizeman wants to see you, NiGHTS. And he demands that the Ideya be left intact until then. Lucky for you."  
  
Molly winced as his gaze fell on her.  
  
Reala smiled, noting the reaction.  
  
He turned to NiGHTS.  
  
"It is to be removed in front of you, traitor, As a reminder of your failure."  
  
NiGHTS glared.  
  
"I won't allow it!"  
  
He flew into the air, and Reala instantly threw himself out of his throne to meet the challenge.  
  
"So you wish to be humiliated in front of the girl before she is sent into eternal nightmares? So be it!"  
  
Molly ran to the door as the two Nightmaren clashed overhead.  
  
She could hear the whoosh of air as they paralooped one another, and the tearing of fabric as Reala's claws found their mark.  
  
She strained against the doors, but to no avail.  
  
They were securely bolted shut.  
  
Trapped, she turned to watch.  
  
NiGHTS sported several new slashes, but the worst appeared to have healed somehow.  
  
Nightmaren bodies were not the same as hers, after all.  
  
Reala also looked as if he was taking a beating.  
  
As she watched, NiGHTS paralooped, flipping up and over Reala before sweeping around him and catching him in his trail.  
  
Reala cried out.  
  
All action quickly ceased as a new voice thundered.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
NiGHTS all but fell to the floor.  
  
Reala grunted as he was released from the attack, and fell into a kneeling position as a shadowed figure appeared.  
  
Molly turned to see the figure and felt fear overpower her, despite her Ideya.  
  
"Who . . .?!"  
  
NiGHTS answered in a low, bitter tone.  
  
"Wizeman. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
From bad to worse. . .  
  
End of Part Eight.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Part Nine: The Heart of the Nightmare, and a Dreamer's Heart  
  
Molly cried out as she was flung into a new chamber.  
  
She felt something impact with her head before she lost track of the world around her.  
  
NiGHTS flung two Nightmaren off of him.  
  
"Molly!"  
  
Wizeman thrust his hands out, staring disapprovingly at his servants.  
  
"I do not recall giving the order to kill her!"  
  
Reala scowled and took the opportunity to kill the Nightmaren responsible, venting his rage over having been injured by NiGHTS.  
  
If it hadn't been for Wizeman's orders, he would have ripped his brother to shreds.  
  
NiGHTS grunted as he was restrained again.  
  
Molly remained motionless on the smooth stone floor, golden brown/blond hair laying in startling contrast against her purple sweatshirt.  
  
Wizeman was far from pleased.  
  
"We will take advantage of the dreamer's silence. Remove her Ideya now."  
  
NiGHTS struggled, trying to stop Reala from reaching Molly.  
  
Reala noticed and took his time.  
  
He landed and walked slowly over to the unconscious girl before kneeling and brushing a lock of hair away from her face.  
  
He looked up at NiGHTS.  
  
"Are you enjoying the show, NiGHTS?"  
  
NiGHTS struggled harder, but the four remaining Nightmaren guards held him tightly.  
  
Reala chuckled.  
  
"Give it up, traitor. You can't save her."  
  
NiGHTS watched in horror as Reala turned back to Molly and reached for her.  
  
Reala stopped as Wizeman spoke up.  
  
"Wait, Reala. I have a better idea. NiGHTS, you wish to defend that Ideya. Do you not?"  
  
NiGHTS glared.  
  
"I will give my life if it keeps that Ideya out of your grasp, Wizeman!"  
  
Reala turned, claws at the ready, but Wizeman waved him away.  
  
"Then I have a proposition for you. Betray the girl and I will allow you to leave Nightmare."  
  
He waved a hand, and the Ideya Capture appeared.  
  
"You were looking for this, weren't you? Add her Red Ideya to the collection and you may go free."  
  
NiGHTS stood, frozen in shock as the Nightmaren stepped back, releasing him.  
  
Reala looked disappointed as he drifted to his master's side, watching silently.  
  
NiGHTS walked numbly over to where Molly was laying.  
  
"You. . .want me to do what?!"  
  
The evil figure laughed cruelly.  
  
"Face the facts, NiGHTS. The Red Ideya will never be safe from me unless you take it for yourself!"  
  
NiGHTS looked down at the girl at his feet, troubled by his thoughts.  
  
**Wizeman's right. The only real way to keep Molly's Ideya safe is to take it from her.**  
  
Molly rubbed her head as she stirred.  
  
"Ow, that really hurt! Who is this guy, NiGHTS?"  
  
She blinked as she received no response, and looked up.  
  
"NiGHTS?"  
  
NiGHTS frowned.  
  
"If I do this . . . I'm no better than Wizeman and the others."  
  
Molly blinked, obviously confused.  
  
"What are you talking about, NiGHTS? What's wrong? That monster said something bad to you, didn't he? Ignore him! You're better than he is!"  
  
Wizeman laughed, attracting their attention.  
  
"What a touching scene! Alas, I fear that NiGHTS has lived up to his name and kept you in the dark, my dear."  
  
Molly rose to her full height.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Wizeman watched in satisfaction as he saw NiGHTS stepping closer to Molly.  
  
"Why, NiGHTS owes his very existence to me. I made him what he is!"  
  
Molly gasped.  
  
"NiGHTS! Is that true? Are you. . ."  
  
She gasped again as NiGHTS grabbed her and held a hand over her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Molly."  
  
And then the Red Ideya was in his grasp.  
  
Molly stared at him in horror before flickering and beginning to fade away.  
  
"NiGHTS. . .!"  
  
NiGHTS abruptly assaulted the Ideya capture, releasing the dream energy.  
  
Molly sighed as her yellow Ideya returned to her, then hit the floor, falling into a deeper sleep.  
  
Wizeman pointed at NiGHTS, focusing his eyes on Reala.  
  
"Reala."  
  
Reala bowed quickly before advancing on NiGHTS.  
  
"Well done, brother. You are one of us after all, it seems. It is a pity that you released so many Ideya, but I understand your desire to keep the female in your sight. The other Ideya can easily be recaptured, and you may now rejoin us. We are kindred spirits, NiGHTS."  
  
NiGHTS backed up, pressing the Ideya to the red crystal in his own chest.  
  
The two merged, and NiGHTS smiled as he felt the power coursing through him.  
  
So this was what gave his friends such spirit and energy!  
  
"No, Reala. I'm nothing like you!"  
  
Reala's surprise was clear as he watched the change come over NiGHTS.  
  
This wasn't the rogue Nightmaren running for his life and sabotaging Wizeman's efforts.  
  
This was a true hero, finally bursting free of his self imposed prison.  
  
Wizeman turned all six eyes on the two Nightmaren.  
  
"Destroy him and take that Ideya!"  
  
Reala flexed his claws, but the attempt at intimidation failed.  
  
NiGHTS rose into the air and paralooped around his brother, engulfing him in glowing bands of energy.  
  
He turned quickly and flew at Reala again, only to find his rival free and attempting to do the same to him.  
  
The two flew around each other, each attempting to ensnare the other in his trail.  
  
Reala snarled.  
  
"You think that you can beat me? You're gravely mistaken, NiGHTS!"  
  
NiGHTS grinned.  
  
"Less talk and more action, Reala!"  
  
He took the chance to paraloop again, holding Reala immobile.  
  
The red and black Nightmaren cried out and sank lower before catching himself.  
  
NiGHTS frowned as Reala came dangerously close to where Molly was laying.  
  
She couldn't be hurt in this dream, but she could feel pain.  
  
If she were surprised or startled, she could witness and interfere with the fight, or wake up.  
  
He cried out as Reala took the chance to paraloop him, holding him tightly.  
  
NiGHTS was too shocked to react as Reala came back for another attack and then another.  
  
Exhausted, NiGHTS lost altitude.  
  
One more attack like that and he would have nothing left.  
  
Something seemed to shake free of him in response to his thoughts of fleeing.  
  
He watched as the Red Ideya slipped free and returned to its rightful owner.  
  
Molly stirred as Reala flew down to collect her.  
  
Unable to do any more, NiGHTS turned and flew away, narrowly avoiding the guards.  
  
"I'm sorry, Molly . . . I'll return for you, I swear it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Months Later. . .  
  
"Please, Wizeman . . . can't I dream tonight?"  
  
Molly looked up from her prison, gazing hopefully at the eye nearest to her.  
  
Wizeman seemed to chuckle.  
  
"You would escape through your dream, my dear. But perhaps if Reala spoke for you. . ."  
  
Molly turned toward the red, black, and white Nightmaren.  
  
His eyes were as cold as ever.  
  
Reala nodded.  
  
"I might . . . if you entertained me. Sing. I know that you sing when I leave you alone. Serenade me now, and if I like what you sing, I will ask our master, Wizeman to allow you one night of dreams."  
  
Molly sighed.  
  
"But my heart is filled with darkness now . . . I don't know if there are any songs left in me."  
  
She looked up at Reala again, seeing that she would get no pity out of the evil Nightmaren General.  
  
Taking a breath, she sang her greatest desire.  
  
Let me dream tonight Let me live tonight Allow me just one night To keep my soul alive.  
  
Let me fly tonight Let me see the moon tonight. Permit me just this night And I will be yours again in the light.  
  
In this darkness, I can feel myself fading away. In this darkness, I'll never see another day. In this darkness, Neverending nightmare. In this darkness, A lifetime of despair!  
  
So please let me dream tonight Please give me just this night. Tomorrow, I'll still be here. Trapped within your grasp.  
  
Let me dream tonight Let me live tonight I can do no more to you. . . So let me dream once more.  
  
Molly had closed her eyes on the final verse, and now looked up to see what would happen next.  
  
Reala smiled.  
  
"My nightingale, your song reaches a part of me that no one else may touch."  
  
He reached through the pillars, to turn her face toward him.  
  
"If you say that your songs will fade without your dreams, then I will aid you. But only for the sake of allowing your beautiful songs to continue. In time, you may even become one of us."  
  
Molly blinked, shocked despite her dark spirits.  
  
"One of you?!"  
  
Reala grinned.  
  
"We Nightmaren are created from nightmare energy. In time, your spirit will darken sufficiently, and with Wizeman's blessing, you may very well join our ranks. You would make a lovely Nightmaren. And I have already granted you your new Nightmaren name . . . my Nightingale."  
  
Molly closed her eyes, accepting the new title.  
  
Her Yellow Ideya of hope had long since been stolen away, leaving her with only her courage.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to struggle anymore, Wizeman had won.  
  
"If you say that this is my fate, Reala. . . I can't argue."  
  
Reala regarded her coldly.  
  
"You must swear allegiance to me, and to Wizeman. Never call me by name unless I grant you permission. I am your Lord and General."  
  
The girl bowed her head.  
  
"Yes . . . Lord Reala."  
  
Reala smiled and rose.  
  
"Very well then. I will plead with Wizeman for your sake. And in return, you will be my Nightingale and sing only for me."  
  
Molly . . . no, Nightingale lowered her head in acceptance.  
  
For years afterward, she met with Reala each night.  
  
Together they flew over Nightmare, and she sang her soul to him, until there was nothing left but satisfaction with her new role as Lord Reala's companion and Master Wizeman's servant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
NiGHTS banged a fist against the table in front of him.  
  
"If I'd just been quicker! I could have done something. I could have saved her!"  
  
The Nightopians and rebel Nightmaren winced in sympathy.  
  
A slightly smaller Nightmaren, clothed in a costume of green and pink diamonds drifted closer.  
  
"Reala's full of deceit, and he has a full army backing him. You couldn't have stopped him by yourself."  
  
"I could have tried harder."  
  
NiGHTS covered his face.  
  
The others stepped closer, attempting to reassure their leader.  
  
Topper closed his eyes in a moment of serious reflection, completely out of character for the normally fun loving Nightopian.  
  
"She's still there, in Nightmare. There will be other chances, NiGHTS."  
  
NiGHTS rose, a look of determination on his round face.  
  
"This isn't over, Wizeman. This is far from over!"  
  
The End  
  
(For Now) 


	2. NiGHTS into DayDreams 2 White Knight?

Note:  
  
Blah blah blah, NiGHTS is not ours.  
  
Tier, Picusha, Molly, and Nightingale are Molly's, though, so ask before  
using 'em.  
  
Aaron belongs to Aaron.  
  
So does Knight.  
  
Even though Knight's not real.  
  
But let's not be picky.  
  
Okay? Okay.  
  
Again, sorry about the formatting.  
  
It won't behave itself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NiGHTS into Daydreams II  
  
E-mail NightDrgn@aol.com  
  
Part One: Heart of Darkness  
  
.  
  
"Give me your Ideya!"  
  
Aaron gasped in shock as a strange figure in a black and purple jester's costume caught him from behind, ripping three glowing spheres out of his body.  
  
White, Blue, and Yellow.  
  
In front of him was the one who had spoken, a female in a pale purple costume trimmed with silver.  
  
She laughed cruelly.  
  
"Purity, Wisdom, and Hope. It's a shame that Dusk failed to take your Red Ideya."  
  
Aaron backed away, looking around for an escape route.  
  
"You . . . you can't have it!"  
  
He had no idea what this strange girl was talking about, but he knew that she was up to no good.  
  
The female gazed sadly after her companion, looking almost longingly at the Ideya that It carried.  
  
She turned back to Aaron and waved a hand over a red jewel in her chest.  
  
"I don't want it. I have my own, you see . . . but my master requests that I bring your Ideya to him."  
  
In response, Aaron seemed to sag.  
  
She appeared to be surprised by his attitude.  
  
"You're finished fighting already?"  
  
Aaron sighed, defeated.  
  
"I . . . I can't beat you. . ."  
  
The red jewel in her chest pulsed faintly, and the female sighed, turning her back on him.  
  
"Fine, then I will give you a fair chance. Strike."  
  
Aaron looked up, surprised.  
  
"Strike? But I can't. It's not fair!"  
  
She turned back, silvery grey eyes flashing as she lifted sharp nails and rose into the air.  
  
"If you fight fair . . . you will lose!"  
  
Frightened, Aaron blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Look, I'll give you what you want if you let me go!"  
  
The girl froze and landed in surprise.  
  
"What manner of trickery is this?! Why would you give your Red Ideya up, and doom yourself to eternal nightmares?"  
  
A strange look crept over her, as if she were remembering something.  
  
She turned her back to Aaron.  
  
Aaron stared in horror.  
  
Eternal nightmares?  
  
That was what would happen to him if he lost this red jewel?  
  
He looked up at the girl's soft command.  
  
"Go."  
  
Aaron didn't wait for an explanation, but took off running.  
  
He soon found a shadow looming over him, and looked up to find the girl in the purple jester's costume flying overhead, purple and silver sparkles trailing from her hands.  
  
She regarded him darkly.  
  
"This is my first . . . and last favor to you."  
  
Abruptly, she dove, attacking.  
  
Aaron flung his arms up to defend himself, but quickly realized that she seemed to have gone right through him.  
  
He didn't have time to worry about it however, as the ground beneath him crumbled away, dropping him into a pit of lava far below!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Just before he hit the lava, Aaron snapped back into consciousness, trembling.  
  
He could feel his pulse racing, and took a breath to calm himself.  
  
"Wow, that was some nightmare!"  
  
The more he thought about it, the more disturbed he became.  
  
It wasn't the nightmare itself that bothered him, but the people who had been in it.  
  
The creature that had attacked him was only vaguely human.  
  
It had had a round face, lacking a nose and possessing only lines for its mouth and eyebrows.  
  
It was also unnaturally slim.  
  
In contrast, the female in purple looked like any girl.  
  
Granted she looked ready to go out to the nearest Halloween party, but nevertheless, there was nothing frightening or unusual about the girl herself.  
  
Aaron shook his head and glanced at his clock.  
  
10:30 AM.  
  
He must have been asleep for longer than he'd realized.  
  
Rising, he hurried to shower and change.  
  
He could worry about bad dreams anytime, but today, he was busy with something else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor guy, Nightingale's already on the hunt!  
  
End of Part One  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Two: Nightmare  
  
Molly found herself peering down a hole at dark railroad tracks far below.  
  
In the hole, a man in a yellow firefighter's coat and hat murmured urgently.  
  
As other people stepped forward to watch fearfully, Molly caught onto the trouble.  
  
A toddler was down on the tracks!  
  
She scrambled down and joined in the search to find the little girl before the train came.  
  
Suddenly, the tracks rumbled and everyone ran back to the ladder to climb to safety.  
  
Molly felt horror overwhelm her.  
  
There was no way for anyone to dive out of the train's way.  
  
The toddler could never escape, and they had failed to find her!  
  
She climbed out, feeling a sense of horror so vivid that it hurt.  
  
Molly's eyes flew open and she sat up, blinking as she calmed herself.  
  
It had been another nightmare.  
  
Why did she never seem to have enjoyable dreams anymore?  
  
She sighed and checked the clock.  
  
11:00 AM.  
  
Her eyes widened in alarm, she had overslept!  
  
Leaping out of bed, she showered and changed.  
  
She had more important things to do than worry about nightmares!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Aaron quickly made his way toward the Arts Council; he surely didn't need to be late for the first rehearsal!  
  
He was already later than he'd intended to be, but he was sure that he could make it on time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At the same time, Molly was frantically throwing articles of clothing over her bed.  
  
"Too tacky, too warm, too cold . . . where is my lucky purple sweatshirt when I need it?!"  
  
She finally found it and threw on a pair of black jeans and a pink and silver necklace to match before charging out the door.  
  
She grabbed a breakfast bar on the way out.  
  
"I'm late!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~  
  
Aaron could see the Arts Council ahead of him and he started to walk a little faster.  
  
He was safely inside and greeting the other actors present when one of the girls jogged in, panting.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I hope I haven't missed anything!"  
  
She grinned as the director waved her into a seat and sat down, still panting.  
  
Aaron noticed the girl coming in.  
  
She seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he'd seen her before.  
  
He attributed the recognition to seeing her at the auditions before.  
  
The director waved to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Okay, people. These are the auditions for 'Enchanted Kingdom', but I'm sure that you all know that. I'm going to call out roles, and those who want to audition may rise and join me on the stage."  
  
He held up a clipboard.  
  
"Bear in mind that you may try for more than one role. If you don't get the first, you might win the second. Okay . . . goblins. Who are our goblins?"  
  
A few people rose and went onto the stage, putting on their best goblin faces.  
  
The result was muffled laughter from those still seated.  
  
Aaron grinned in response, but held back his laughter.  
  
Molly frowned.  
  
Those faces reminded her of Reala.  
  
A scowling clown.  
  
She shook her head a little, forcing him out of her mind.  
  
After a few moments of goblinish cackling and shuffling, the director pointed his pen at six actors.  
  
"You, you, you, you, you . . . and you. You'll be our goblins. You may be seated."  
  
They returned to their seats, the goblins grinning darkly at their neighbors.  
  
The director consulted his clipboard.  
  
"We already have our King and Queen . . . let's have our White Knights up on stage, please."  
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
He was very interested in the part of White Knight.  
  
He stood and walked to the stage.  
  
Only two others walked up with Aaron.  
  
White Knight was not a very big role, and few were interested in it.  
  
The director nodded.  
  
"Okay, and now the White Knight's rival. Let's see some action and swordplay. Captain of the Nightmare army?"  
  
Molly was surprised to find herself stepping onto the stage.  
  
She hadn't even wanted this role until just now.  
  
She was even more surprised when she was paired up with a familiar face.  
  
The Red Ideya dreamer!  
  
She regarded Aaron darkly, slipping easily into character.  
  
"So we meet again . . . White Knight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What are the odds?  
  
End of Part Two  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Part Three: White Knight  
  
Aaron looked up into Molly's eyes confidently.  
  
Her face reminded him of the strange purple-clad character from the dream he'd had the night before.  
  
Though he knew that no one would get it, he couldn't resist slipping in a little personal inside joke with his response.  
  
"This meeting is to be our last, fiendish joker."  
  
Molly stiffened in surprise at the comment and lifted her nails, still acting.  
  
"Indeed . . . this battle will be *your* last!"  
  
She jumped forward as if to attack, forcing him to bring his arm up instinctively.  
  
Aaron held up his hands in a defensive position.  
  
"Claim what you will, but in the end, good is always victorious."  
  
They were interrupted by a round of applause, and realized belatedly that they were the last ones left on the stage.  
  
The director smiled.  
  
"Good work, you two. You are our White Knight and Nightmare Captain. Please be seated."  
  
Aaron smiled good naturedly to his new "rival."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
He left the stage to retake his seat.  
  
Molly nodded, smiling as she left the stage.  
  
She took a seat beside Aaron.  
  
"Thanks, you were good!"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"You too! This is going to be fun."  
  
She nodded, only partially aware of auditions for the magical animals being called out.  
  
She had wanted to be the Pegasus up until a few moments ago.  
  
Now, she was settling into her new role.  
  
"I wonder if we'll start rehearsing today."  
  
Aaron couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"I hope so. This is really exciting."  
  
When the evil nightmare horse, dragon, and minotaur, along with the good Pegasus, gryphon, and Rok had been chosen, the director set his clipboard down.  
  
"Okay, it's lunchtime, so you're all free to head out and eat. Be back in a half an hour."  
  
He grabbed a few scripts from a table.  
  
"Those who have already won their roles may take the rest of the day off to rehearse in private. Congratulations."  
  
He handed the scripts out.  
  
Aaron took his script and began looking through it.  
  
Molly did likewise, grimacing as she read the first scene.  
  
"Delighted cackling? What does delighted cackling sound like?"  
  
"Like this."  
  
Aaron began cackling delightedly in a very high voice that resembled the Wicked Witch of the West.  
  
Molly winced.  
  
"I'll shatter the windows if I do that!"  
  
Aaron grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You know, I should stop, or else I might do the same."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Moments later, the two were outside, walking toward the local hangout.  
  
Molly was testing a few lines out.  
  
"Sheesh, this sounds stupid."  
  
She made her voice more guttural, the way that she sounded in her Nightmaren form.  
  
"The forces of darkness cannot be defeated, White Fool!"  
  
Aaron blinked at her for a second, trying to figure out just where he'd heard that voice.  
  
He flipped to that part in the script and delivered the next line for the White Knight.  
  
"No Darkness can stand the Light of truth!"  
  
He declared proudly.  
  
Molly grinned and read her line quickly.  
  
"Then by your will, my General, I. . ."  
  
She stopped, looking around.  
  
She spotted a stone lion in front of a house and put an arm around it.  
  
"By your will, my General! I shall douse his light once and for all! And grind his bones to make my bread, and other wicked things!"  
  
She added, grinning.  
  
Aaron laughed.  
  
"Hey, that's not in the script. . ."  
  
Molly chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm hungry."  
  
She pretended to read the script.  
  
"The White Knight and Nightmare Captain called a truce and went to Novadeers for lunch."  
  
What a pleasant turn of events."  
  
Aaron grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't go in there, she's the villain!  
  
End of Part Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Three: Dream a Little Dream of Me  
  
That night, Molly sighed as she changed into her sleep clothes.  
  
She kept the sweatshirt, and pulled on her dragon print pants.  
  
She turned and eyed her bed, wondering what type of dreams awaited her once she fell asleep.  
  
She was asleep almost before her head touched her pillow, drifting into the realm of dreams, and the Nightmaren waiting for her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaron wasn't thinking much about dreams.  
  
He found himself thinking mostly of the girl he'd met that day.  
  
He changed into a T-shirt and boxers and climbed into bed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey. Hey you, boy."  
  
A pudgy figure with sugar pink wings fluttered around Aaron as he knelt on a grassy hill, busy rehearsing.  
  
"Hey, boy!"  
  
Aaron swatted at the thing, trying to keep his concentration.  
  
Topper frowned cutely and flew back.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
He pouted as he found himself being ignored.  
  
"Will you listen to me, boy? You're dreaming. Now stop that!"  
  
Aaron looked up to see the floating Nightopian.  
  
He looked annoyed.  
  
"My name is not 'boy.'"  
  
He went back to his little rehearsal.  
  
Topper sighed, letting out a little puff of breath.  
  
"Fine then, what's your name?"  
  
Aaron looked up again.  
  
"Look here, little Marshmallow, I have to learn these lines before the goblins get here."  
  
Topper frowned harder.  
  
"I am not a marshmallow, I . . . uh oh, goblins? You shouldn't say things like that!"  
  
He yelped as a crowd of dark shapes appeared.  
  
"Too late!"  
  
Aaron's eyes scanned over the last few lines and he stood up, feeling ready.  
  
The Nightopian spun around.  
  
"Now see what you've done? You're on your own, kid!"  
  
He flew away, his halo bobbing frantically behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, Marshmallow, I'll save you!"  
  
Aaron shouted, watching the shapes advanced.  
  
Instead of goblins, the shapes turned out to be strange creatures.  
  
Birds in jester outfits, winged felines, and vaguely huminoid figures.  
  
They crowded close, grabbing at Aaron.  
  
Aaron swung a heavy punch at one of the felines' noses, causing the Nightmaren cat to leap away.  
  
The Gao jumped away, one paw over his nose.  
  
"Hey, he's only got the Red! Get it!"  
  
It snarled the words, sounding exactly like you'd expect a talking lion to sound.  
  
The others threw themselves at Aaron, overpowering him in their attempts to steal his last Ideya.  
  
Aaron struggled valiantly, but seemingly futilely, seeing his precarious situation.  
  
A green and pink shape swooped low suddenly, paralooping.  
  
As the Nightmaren were caught up in the trail, they disappeared with a shriek, and the rest retreated.  
  
Aaron stood up and valiantly proclaimed one of the lines from the play.  
  
"No Darkness can stand the Light of truth!"  
  
He struck a pose.  
  
The figure behind him shook Its head.  
  
"That's very poetic, but you almost lost your ability to dream there. Are you alright?"  
  
"Dream . . . oh. That would explain a few things. I remember now. . ."  
  
The memory of Aaron's previous dream came back to him, bit by bit.  
  
He suddenly recognized the figure as one of the same things that had stolen the three jewels out of him the first time.  
  
"Hey! Get away!"  
  
He held up his hands in the same defensive stance he held on the stage at auditions.  
  
The Nightmaren blinked, green and pink checkered arms folded over Its chest. It held a hand out.  
  
"Relax, I'm not with them anymore. I'm Tier, and I'm here to help you."  
  
Aaron looked at Tier with a scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
The Nightmaren tilted Its head.  
  
Aaron couldn't be sure if Tier was a male or a female.  
  
Finally, Tier spoke.  
  
"Have you heard of NiGHTS?"  
  
"NiGHTS?"  
  
Aaron was clueless.  
  
Tier nodded.  
  
"He's the leader of the Nightopian forces. We're the good guys!"  
  
The Nightmaren straightened, obviously proud of that fact.  
  
Aaron frowned distrustfully.  
  
"Look . . . I'm going to come with you. But if you're lying to me . . . before I lose whatever it is they want to steal from me, you'd better make sure you're nowhere near."  
  
Tier seemed surprised, and sighed, disappointed.  
  
"Gee, you interrupted my noble speech. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Later, Tier soared overhead, forcing Aaron to walk below.  
  
"I can see someone's house from here!"  
  
The Nightmaren announced happily.  
  
Aaron followed, eyes watching the surroundings closely.  
  
He grunted in response.  
  
Tier hovered, frowning down at Aaron.  
  
"You know, you're not as cheerful as I was told you'd be."  
  
Minty green sparkles drifted from the Nightmaren's hands.  
  
Aaron stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ."  
  
He sounded genuine.  
  
He hated to disappoint people.  
  
Tier instantly swooped low, placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder.  
  
"No problem. Now let's get you to NiGHTS. I think you'll like him!"  
  
Seriousness aside, the carefree Nightmaren took off once again.  
  
It wasn't long before they came across a park like atmosphere.  
  
In a grove of trees, a tent had been set up, and Tier headed for it.  
  
"That's it, the temporary campsite of the rebellion!"  
  
"It's very nice."  
  
Aaron answered.  
  
Tier sighed and grabbed Aaron's hand, tugging him toward the tent.  
  
"C'mon, you're gonna love these guys!"  
  
Aaron followed willingly.  
  
It felt nice to have someone seem to care so much.  
  
Tier lifted Aaron by his arms.  
  
"Okay, see the group under the tent? The girly looking guy in the middle is NiGHTS."  
  
Aaron chuckled a little.  
  
A Nightopian looked up and gave a cute little bounce.  
  
"Mr. NiGHTS, there's a dreamer!"  
  
NiGHTS looked up as the green and pink checkered Nightmaren lowered Aaron to the ground.  
  
NiGHTS smiled.  
  
"Tier! Good work."  
  
Tier grinned happily.  
  
"Yup! I'll introduce you. NiGHTS, this is . . . uh. . .um. . . "  
  
It leaned closer to Aaron.  
  
"What'd you say your name was?"  
  
Aaron blinked. "I'm Aaron."  
  
". . .Aaron. Aaron, this is the famous NiGHTS. You've probably heard of him!"  
  
Tier had forgotten of course, that Aaron had never heard of NiGHTS before.  
  
Aaron smiled uneasily.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tier shook his head and drifted back.  
  
NiGHTS chuckled and stepped closer.  
  
The purple Nightmaren smiled.  
  
"Welcome to Nightopia, Aaron. We've been waiting for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let's see if he's any better than the last one.  
  
End of Part Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Four: Familiar Faces  
  
"You've been waiting . . . for me?"  
  
Aaron knew for sure that he was dreaming now.  
  
NiGHTS nodded to Aaron.  
  
"That's right. You have a Red Ideya, don't you?"  
  
Aaron considered.  
  
"It seems that I do."  
  
NiGHTS smiled.  
  
"And Topper tells me that you've lost your other Ideya."  
  
He became suddenly serious.  
  
"We're going to help you get them back."  
  
Topper fluttered over.  
  
"Yeah, we all saw how well that worked last time. . ."  
  
"You would help me get them back? Why?"  
  
Aaron asked.  
  
NiGHTS was frowning warningly at Topper, and turned back to Aaron.  
  
"Because Those Ideya are your ability to dream. Without them, you're incomplete."  
  
Topper grinned.  
  
"Not to mention the fact that you'll be waking up every five minutes from terrible nightmares for the rest of your natural life."  
  
Aaron frowned a little.  
  
"And what's in it for you? If I keep the one I have, it's no skin off your back, right?"  
  
The Nightopians and rebel Nightmaren looked at each other.  
  
Was this rude boy really a Red Ideya Dreamer?  
  
NiGHTS took a breath.  
  
"It's vital that we help you. Without those Ideya, you can't fend off the Nightmaren. And if their leader, Wizeman gets your Red Ideya, he will destroy Nightopia and invade the waking world."  
  
Aaron nodded as he absorbed this fact.  
  
"I'm sorry to be putting you through this."  
  
NiGHTS grinned.  
  
"That's okay. Unfortunately, I'm going to be asking a lot of you, Aaron. We also have someone needing to be rescued. Are you up to this?"  
  
Aaron answered instantly.  
  
"Yes. Anything that I can do, I'll do it."  
  
NiGHTS nodded, grinning in relief.  
  
He had obviously been afraid that Aaron would refuse.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
Aaron smiled back.  
  
The rebels backed away as NiGHTS extended a hand.  
  
"Okay then. Take my hand and brace yourself."  
  
Aaron reached out slowly, looking NiGHTS in the eye.  
  
"Where are we going. . .?"  
  
NiGHTS chuckled as Aaron reached for him.  
  
"Oh, I just have one of those thousand volt shockers in my hand ready to shock you."  
  
Aaron jerked his hand back.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
He frowned as NiGHTS laughed, obviously highly entertained.  
  
NiGHTS grinned and held his hand out again.  
  
"Relax, I was only joking. Come on."  
  
Topper made a face.  
  
"Wow, nothing takes away this guy's sense of humor!"  
  
Tier leaned on the Nightopian's head.  
  
"Well, NiGHTS was the greatest practical joker that Nightmare's ever seen."  
  
Aaron hesitated, NiGHTS really was a jester?  
  
He was supposed to join forces with a practical joker in order to fight a horde of evil creatures and reclaim his dream energy, all in the hopes of saving both this world and his own?  
  
It was sounding more and more like a children's cartoon or video game.  
  
"Aaron. . ."  
  
Aaron jumped at his name and looked up.  
  
NiGHTS smiled, a mildly reproving expression on his features.  
  
"Don't make me beg."  
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
"Right. . ."  
  
The purple Nightmaren extended his hand once more, and Aaron took a breath before clasping it.  
  
Instantly, his entire perception changed.  
  
He was facing the opposite direction, he was taller, and he could see farther around than he could before.  
  
"Wh . . .what in the world?"  
  
Aaron couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
His eyes seemed to be telling him that he was in a completely different space than the one he'd been in just an instant before.  
  
And he hadn't moved.  
  
NiGHTS chuckled, a sound that seemed to echo all around Aaron, as if he were the one making the noise.  
  
Aaron was even more confused now.  
  
He looked around for the source of the laughter.  
  
"NiGHTS? This is no time for more of your jokes. I thought we were going to save the world . . ."  
  
His voice emerged in a higher pitch than he was accustomed to, sounding nothing like his own voice.  
  
It sounded just like . . .  
  
"NiGHTS! What did you do to me!?"  
  
Aaron demanded, surprised and dismayed by his situation.  
  
NiGHTS responded by laughing, a happy, bubbling sound that rose all around Aaron, as if he were the one laughing.  
  
The Nightmaren blinked his large eyes, debating the best way to explain.  
  
"I haven't done anything to you. We've just merged is all."  
  
Merged . . . that would explain a few things, Aaron thought to himself.  
  
To NiGHTS he asked,  
  
"Why?"  
  
NiGHTS had sensed Aaron calming down, and smiled kindly at the question.  
  
"Because I am not the hero that everyone accuses me of being. I need the help of a special dreamer in order to act against Wizeman and his minions. You are that dreamer."  
  
"I see. . ."  
  
Aaron felt suddenly important.  
  
NiGHTS laughed again unexpectantly.  
  
"Would you mind relaxing, Aaron? I'm starting to look and feel like a balloon."  
  
As he looked down at himself, Aaron realized that he'd been puffing his chest out in pride.  
  
Now, Aaron felt embarrassed instead.  
  
He quickly deflated.  
  
The other Nightmaren and Nightopians chuckled and began to mimic the pose.  
  
One Nightopian grabbed another and blew into his ear, causing his friend to become a living balloon.  
  
The unfortunate Nightopian blew away with a startled yelp, leaving his friend to chase after him in alarm.  
  
NiGHTS sighed in relief as he returned to his normal size, and paused to blink at the Nightopians' antics before grinning.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Tier drifted closer.  
  
"NiGHTS, here are the plans."  
  
The pink and green Nightmaren laid out a sheet of paper with crude sketches on it.  
  
NiGHTS leaned closer for Aaron to see.  
  
It was nothing more than childish stick figures with sloppily written names beside them, and simple instructions.  
  
The main idea was that NiGHTS flew into Nightmare and fought guards  
  
(or 'gords' as Tier had written), and freed the Ideyas.  
  
Aaron chuckled a little.  
  
"Very nice plan, Tier. It's sure to succeed."  
  
Tier straightened proudly.  
  
"Thanks, NiGHTS!"  
  
NiGHTS chuckled very softly, so that only Aaron heard.  
  
"But Tier, I didn't say anything."  
  
Tier blinked, confused.  
  
"But you just said it was a nice plan."  
  
NiGHTS shook his head, hands behind his back and an innocent expression on his face.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
Tier looked confused, and turned to Topper, who was stifling a giggle and trying to squeeze through the crowd to excuse himself.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Aaron put in.  
  
Poor Tier blinked before shaking Its head, making a little jingling noise.  
  
"You . . .did?"  
  
NiGHTS grinned.  
  
"No."  
  
Tier sighed, obviously very confused.  
  
"I did."  
  
Aaron was trying his best not to laugh.  
  
NiGHTS seemed to take pity on Tier, and drifted closer.  
  
"Relax, Tier. I didn't say anything . . .but Aaron did. Didn't you, Aaron?"  
  
Aaron could feel NiGHTS relinquishing control to him.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Aaron smiled at Tier.  
  
"Sorry for confusing you, Tier. . ."  
  
Tier fell backwards, causing the others to step away.  
  
It looked up at NiGHTS.  
  
"Right. . . "  
  
It sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm glad that I don't have to merge with anyone . . .that's confusing!"  
  
NiGHTS burst out laughing again.  
  
"That was great!"  
  
Aaron smiled and nodded.  
  
"It was fun."  
  
NiGHTS suddenly became serious, although Aaron could feel that he was still laughing inside.  
  
"Well, all joking aside, we'd better get going. Time's running out."  
  
Did Aaron imagine it, or had a hint of guilt and sadness crept into the Nightmaren's mood?  
  
Aaron wondered, if he could feel NiGHTS' feelings . . . And if he could . . . Aaron thought to himself, 'What's wrong, NiGHTS?' and waited for a response.  
  
NiGHTS sighed softly and rose from the ground, giving Aaron his first idea of what it felt like to fly.  
  
As they left the tent, NiGHTS stared straight ahead.  
  
"It's a long story . . . and one that I'm not proud of."  
  
Aaron didn't even seem to notice that they were flying"  
  
We've got time. Care to lay it on me?"  
  
And so NiGHTS told Aaron all about Wizeman.  
  
How he had captured the essence of nightmares and housed them in living bodies, thus creating Nightmaren like himself.  
  
How he had rebelled against the practice of stealing dream energy, and how he had been imprisoned for it until two dreamers had freed him.  
  
NiGHTS ended by explaining what had happened to another Red Ideya Dreamer named Molly, and how Nightingale had come to be.  
  
"That's . . . that's not going to happen to me, is it, NiGHTS?"  
  
Aaron asked, suddenly uncertain.  
  
NiGHTS frowned, and Aaron could feel his determination.  
  
"No. Nightingale came to be because Molly lost faith in me. I had to run and I didn't return in time to save her. I will die before I allow that to happen to you. You are my last hope, Aaron."  
  
Such seriousness and honesty from the fun loving Nightmaren was completely out of character.  
  
Aaron could feel the seriousness in NiGHTS and a spark of emotion rose up in him.  
  
"I trust you, NiGHTS."  
  
"Thank you. . ."  
  
NiGHTS replied as he flattened his arms against his side, diving low.  
  
He held his arms out, leveling out again.  
  
". . . I only hope that I'm worthy of your trust. I've failed one dreamer once already. I've got to get her back."  
  
Aaron considered.  
  
"I know you'll get her back. It's a good thing it isn't all up to me. . ."  
  
"They're coming."  
  
NiGHTS warned him, pulling up as the air around them seemed to darken.  
  
A spotlight fell on them as a stage appeared below.  
  
NiGHTS frowned.  
  
"This must be out of your mind, Aaron. Remember that none of it is real."  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"I will. I'm . . . not afraid. . ."  
  
Faceless figures left the stage to sit down, but it was a single figure stepping onto the stage that caught Aaron's attention.  
  
Grey eyes, golden brown/blond hair, and a purple sweatshirt.  
  
He recognized Molly at once.  
  
"Nightmare captain and White Knight, let's rehearse the battle scene."  
  
A voice seemed to come from nowhere.  
  
Aaron stared, wide eyed.  
  
NiGHTS was equally surprised.  
  
". . . Molly!"  
  
Molly frowned, obviously looking for someone from the stage.  
  
She looked up and spotted NiGHTS.  
  
"Aaron, we need to rehearse! Get on stage!"  
  
NiGHTS blinked. "You know her?!"  
  
Aaron nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes . . . she's the Nightmare Captain, and I'm the White Knight. . ."  
  
"How fitting. . ."  
  
NiGHTS admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Aaron, I can't help you here. You'll have to beat her on your own. Just remember that nothing is real. And she is not what she thinks she is."  
  
He descended.  
  
"I'm going to release you to face her. Otherwise, they'll never give up. You must defeat her."  
  
Molly grinned, saying her line as Aaron appeared in front of her.  
  
"So we meet again . . . White Knight."  
  
Aaron walked onto the stage, approaching Molly with a sad but determined expression.  
  
"This meeting is to be our last . . . fiendish joker. . ."  
  
He felt almost pained as he spoke the line.  
  
Molly grinned exactly as she had in the waking world.  
  
"Indeed. . .this battle will be *your* last!"  
  
She surprised Aaron by leaping into the air and hovering there.  
  
In a flash, she had been covered by the purple costume that she'd been wearing in Aaron's nightmare.  
  
She raised sharp nails and dove to attack, narrowly missing as she turned to face him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no, dreamer against dreamer!  
  
End of Part Four  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Five: A Battle Between Dreamers  
  
Aaron whirled around, barely dodging her attack.  
  
"Claim what you will, but in the end, good is always victorious. You used to know that, didn't you? You used to count on that."  
  
Nightingale came running, bringing her nails down on his shoulder as she passed again.  
  
"What do you know? You've lost all but your Red Ideya. You have no Wisdom, no Purity . . . no Hope!"  
  
"Don't listen to her! There is always hope!"  
  
NiGHTS shouted, drawing her attention.  
  
Nightingale hesitated.  
  
". . .NiGHTS. . ."  
  
Aaron grunted and pain flashed plainly across his face.  
  
"I have NiGHTS . . . he is my only hope . . . and yours too."  
  
Nightingale seemed to sag as if surrendering.  
  
"He came . . . NiGHTS came. . ."  
  
She whispered to herself as if in disbelief.  
  
She suddenly straightened, with a fierce gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Like a coward, afraid to admit what he did to me! And he thought to replace me with you!"  
  
She ran at Aaron again, attacking.  
  
NiGHTS gasped.  
  
"Aaron, look out!"  
  
Aaron tried hard to dodge the attack.  
  
"He came to save you!"  
  
Nightingale took flight, glaring.  
  
"I don't need saving anymore! I'm through with weaklings and cowards like you! I'm a real Nightmare Captain now!"  
  
She rose higher, out of reach.  
  
NiGHTS reached out.  
  
"Molly!"  
  
Nightingale frowned.  
  
"Never call me that again!"  
  
NiGHTS winced.  
  
"All that she has left is courage, but courage is useless without guidance. Aaron, let me guide you. Join with me again and take her out of the air!"  
  
Aaron looked up at her and then at NiGHTS, nodding.  
  
NiGHTS flew over, reaching for Aaron.  
  
He cried out as a sword pinned his hand to the stage.  
  
The wielder of the sword grinned like an evil clown, his red, black, and white jester's costume gleaming in the light.  
  
"NiGHTS!"  
  
Aaron ran toward him, determined to free him.  
  
Aaron couldn't make it without NiGHTS.  
  
There was no hope without NiGHTS.  
  
Reala sneered at NiGHTS.  
  
"Pitiful."  
  
NiGHTS tore his hand free, clenching it with his good hand and wincing at the pain.  
  
"Aaron, stay away from Reala!"  
  
Nightingale laughed from above them.  
  
"That's right. Run away, Aaron! Just like NiGHTS!"  
  
"No. I can't run away . . . There's nowhere to run to. I'm not leaving until you're saved or until NiGHTS takes me away!"  
  
Aaron shouted back.  
  
Reala grinned amiably at his brother.  
  
"Must you let all of your friends down, brother? Not that I'm complaining . . . injured spirits are so much easier to corrupt. She has become beautiful, has she not?"  
  
He gestured proudly up at the pale purple Nightmaren above them.  
  
Nightingale preened at the praise.  
  
NiGHTS' anger was obvious.  
  
"We're taking her back, Reala!"  
  
Reala glared.  
  
"Never! She's mine now!"  
  
Aaron looked so confused.  
  
He didn't know where to go, what to do, what to say.  
  
He felt alone.  
  
A hand rested on his shoulder from behind.  
  
"Poor Aaron . . . this world makes no sense, and its inhabitants make even less sense."  
  
Molly seemed to mean it as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
Her own seemed to have taken on a silver light.  
  
"Nothing here is real. This world has nothing to give to you. . ."  
  
Aaron turned to look sadly into Nightingale's eyes.  
  
Nightingale smiled.  
  
"But that's what I like about it. The real world forces us to go along with its rules and limitations. Here, I can do anything, and I am appreciated here. You would be welcomed for the hero that you are if you stayed. You could be anything!"  
  
She smiled, trying to entice Aaron.  
  
"NO!"  
  
NiGHTS roared the word, then cried out as Reala's sword struck his shoulder.  
  
"What kind of hero am I?"  
  
Aaron smiled sadly, looking over at NiGHTS.  
  
"I can't save him. I can't save myself. All is lost if NiGHTS can't win this fight."  
  
Reala yanked the sword free.  
  
"Silence, traitor!"  
  
He turned to Aaron.  
  
"He can't win, boy. But you can become greater than him."  
  
"Maybe I can. But not with your help."  
  
Aaron glared angrily at Reala.  
  
Nightingale frowned.  
  
"You're being a fool. I thought that you were smart enough to know where you belonged. With the ones who will not betray you!"  
  
NiGHTS pulled himself to his feet, frowning.  
  
"I never betrayed you!"  
  
"But you did!"  
  
Reala grinned, gliding over to Nightingale, who smiled as she was taken under his arm.  
  
"You ran away and left her in the darkness with the enemy."  
  
Aaron looked confused.  
  
It was almost like he was starting to wonder who he should believe.  
  
Nightingale reached up to place a hand on Reala's chest.  
  
"Lord Reala . . . let us depart for now. Aaron needs time to decide what he believes. He will surely make the right decision when we return. He . . . wouldn't let me down. . ."  
  
She turned to look almost pleadingly at Aaron.  
  
Aaron looked up at her.  
  
"No . . . I won't."  
  
Reala smirked.  
  
"Very wise, my pet. We will come for you when you are ready, Aaron."  
  
He turned to regard NiGHTS smugly.  
  
"Farewell . . . brother. . ."  
  
That said, he and Nightingale rose into the sky and flew away together.  
  
Aaron walked back toward NiGHTS.  
  
"We won't let her down . . . will we?"  
  
NiGHTS was watching the Nightmaren depart, his injured hand plastered over his shoulder.  
  
"Never again."  
  
He turned to Aaron.  
  
"But you must never trust Reala. If you do, it will mean the doom of both our worlds."  
  
Aaron grinned at NiGHTS.  
  
"You think that I would trust him?"  
  
NiGHTS turned to regard him seriously.  
  
"You had me worried for a moment there."  
  
Aaron put his hand on NiGHTS' uninjured shoulder.  
  
"I've learned never to hold hands with the Devil. Right now, I'm not trusting anyone but you. Don't betray my trust, NiGHTS. You're all I have."  
  
NiGHTS placed his hand over Aaron's.  
  
The injury appeared to have healed already.  
  
"I will swear by my namesake, the night, that I will never betray you, Aaron."  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, a different scene was taking place in Nightmare.  
  
Nightingale cried out as she hit the wall and yelped, dodging a blood red vase that shattered against the wall where her head had been.  
  
Reala appeared in front of her and lifted her over his head.  
  
"You made a fool of me back there, girl. You will never tell me what to do again!"  
  
Nightingale winced, but had the advantage of not being in her true body, so she wasn't concerned about the tight hold that Reala had on her throat.  
  
"I . . . didn't mean to, lord Reala!"  
  
She yelped again as he dropped her, and shook her head, gazing imploringly up at him.  
  
"You know that I'm not from this world, so I'm bound to make mistakes! Please just let me learn from those mistakes so that I can serve you better!"  
  
Reala considered.  
  
"This is true. I had forgotten that you were not always one of us. And at the moment, you are far too valuable to be risked."  
  
He darted forward and held his hand over Nightingale's chest, smiling as her jewel began to glow wildly, struggling to stay in place.  
  
He relished the look of shock on her face.  
  
"But without this, you are just another minion. No, without this, you are just another dreamer trapped in endless nightmares."  
  
Nightingale slumped as Reala released her, leaving her Ideya in place.  
  
Her costume faded to be replaced by her sweatshirt and sleep pants.  
  
Reala smiled.  
  
"I've thought of a way to get what we want, and to get you out of my way."  
  
He waved a hand, calling forth the cage in which the Red Ideya Dreamer had been confined in the beginning.  
  
He grinned as he lifted Molly, allowing his own energy to replenish hers, restoring her to her Nightmaren form.  
  
"Rest here, and NiGHTS will do the rest."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This doesn't look good for anyone!  
  
End of Part Five  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Six: Knight and Tier  
  
"He's been in that tent for the past . . . well, I don't even know how many hours!"  
  
Tier complained, arms folded.  
  
Topper fluttered over.  
  
"Five minutes, Tier."  
  
Upon arriving back at the campsite, NiGHTS had entered his tent and refused to speak to anyone.  
  
It was so unlike the free spirited Nightmaren hero that his friends had become very worried about him.  
  
Topper shook his head at Tier's foolishness before turning to see Aaron nearby.  
  
"What exactly happened out there, kid?"  
  
He tipped his halo to one side, thinking that it made him look more intimidating.  
  
Aaron blinked at Topper for a second before registering what it was that he had said.  
  
"We saw someone that I know . . . NiGHTS knows her too."  
  
"The other Red Ideya Dreamer?"  
  
Topper frowned.  
  
"And you left her behind? I know that she's a troublemaker, but. . ."  
  
Tier frowned, cutting him off.  
  
"Let him finish what he's saying, Nightopian."  
  
Topper opened his mouth, but Tier used a little influence to darken the area around them.  
  
Swallowing nervously, Topper turned to Aaron.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Another Nightmaren was with her. He tried to persuade me to join them. . ."  
  
Aaron put his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
Tier rested a hand on Aaron's shoulder.  
  
"It's a good thing that you didn't listen to them. Even for Nightmaren, Nightmare is a terrible place to have to stay!"  
  
Topper snorted.  
  
"Which is why you turned yellow and ran off to join the rebellion, right?"  
  
Tier made a face.  
  
"I would have worded it differently, but yes."  
  
Topper turned away, losing interest.  
  
He spotted two other Nightopians making mud pies, and grinned.  
  
"Ooh, that's for me!"  
  
In a flash, he was beside them, happily making a mess.  
  
Tier groaned.  
  
"Nightopians. . ."  
  
Aaron couldn't help but smile.  
  
Tier noticed the smile and grinned back.  
  
"Topper tries to be a thinker, but all Nightopians are basically little kids. Even that's giving them too much credit. But it's a lot better than what the Nightmaren think of them as. . ."  
  
The Nightmaren made a face, disgusted at the memory.  
  
Aaron wasn't listening.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do . . . I wish I were strong like NiGHTS. All I can do now is walk up to Reala and let him take my last Ideya . . . I'm so useless. . ."  
  
Tier blinked.  
  
"Hey, don't be like that. You wouldn't be here if you weren't important. You're the only one who can stop Wizeman and Reala!"  
  
The Nightmaren abruptly grabbed Aaron under his arms and rose off the ground.  
  
"Time for a little flight!"  
  
Aaron looked surprised as he was lifted up off the ground.  
  
"Why . . . what? Why?"  
  
Tier laughed as they rose higher above the tents and trees.  
  
"Because you need to get your mind out of Nightmare before your dream turns into one!  
  
It's easier than you think for a good dream to turn bad."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Aaron looked down at the surrounding landscape.  
  
Tier grinned, noting where Aaron was looking.  
  
"Do you want a closer look at those trees?"  
  
Abruptly, It let go, and Aaron found himself plummeting out of the sky!  
  
Tier swooped low, so that Aaron landed safely on the Nightmaren's green and pink harlequin patterned back.  
  
Aaron was completely tense.  
  
"Please don't do that."  
  
Tier laughed as they rose higher again.  
  
"Relax, you can't be hurt here!"  
  
Aaron took a deep breath, trying to be sure to remember that.  
  
Tier was silent for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"You were saying before that you weren't important. Does that mean that you don't want to rescue the other dreamer?"  
  
Aaron blinked.  
  
"No . . . I do. But how can I?"  
  
Tier frowned.  
  
"I'm no good at strategies or plans, that's up to you . . . but you need to know what's at stake. Like what's going to happen to the other dreamer if she isn't rescued soon."  
  
"I don't know what good strategy and plans can do . . . I'm weak, and the Nightmaren are strong. I don't want anything bad to happen to her, but I don't know how to stop it. . ."  
  
Aaron frowned, feeling helpless.  
  
It wasn't a good feeling.  
  
Tier laughed loudly.  
  
"Does that mean that you think I'm so strong?"  
  
"You're stronger than I."  
  
Aaron responded dully.  
  
Tier grinned.  
  
"Then remind me never to arm wrestle you. You'd be disappointed."  
  
Aaron blinked.  
  
"Then you think I can beat the Nightmaren?"  
  
"With NiGHTS' help, yes."  
  
Tier nodded before becoming serious again.  
  
"You have to."  
  
Aaron nodded back.  
  
"I'll try. . ."  
  
Aaron thought for a minute.  
  
"Tier. . .?"  
  
Tier blinked, startled out of darker thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Aaron frowned, slightly concerned.  
  
"What will happen if we don't. . .?"  
  
Tier was silent for a long time, staring ahead even though there was nothing in their way.  
  
Aaron's tone was frightened when he finally spoke.  
  
"T . . . Tier. . .?"  
  
Tier sighed, squeezing brilliant mint green eyes shut.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you this. NiGHTS is afraid that you'll quit if you hear it. . ."  
  
Aaron took a deep breath.  
  
"If it's that bad . . . then I can't quit. Not if I'm the only one who can stop it. . ."  
  
Tier nodded, giving in.  
  
"It's hard to explain . . . I could show you, but I don't think that that's a good idea."  
  
Aaron frowned.  
  
"Show me. I'm not afraid."  
  
The Nightmaren shook Its head, sending pink and green tassels jingling.  
  
"Alright, but remember that this is only a vision. Not real. I don't want you waking up on me, no matter how scary it is!"  
  
"I won't."  
  
Aaron sounded more confident in this than anything he'd said in what seemed like ages.  
  
Aaron's consciousness suddenly became clouded, as if he were drifting off to sleep, even though he knew that he was asleep already.  
  
The scenery darkened, leaving him drifting through a void of nothingness, pierced only by the moans and cries of many haunted voices.  
  
Somehow, he knew that he was hearing the many dreamers whose Ideya had been stolen by the Nightmaren.  
  
The scenery changed to a park, where Molly stood.  
  
Aaron found himself landing in front of her as if they'd done this countless times before.  
  
She smiled at him before fading out of sight, leaving him alone.  
  
He reached out after her.  
  
"Molly. . .?"  
  
The scene shifted to one of Molly sound asleep, even though sunlight filtered through the window of her bedroom.  
  
Aaron understood somehow that she was not going to wake up.  
  
Finally, he found himself hovering in the air, lightning crackling around him as Nightmare Castle materialized below.  
  
Without warning, he plunged into the depths of that frightening castle, flying down dark corridors.  
  
He took a deep breath, but didn't scream, repeating to himself over and over in his head, "This isn't real, isn't real, isn't real."  
  
A pale purple Nightmaren materialized in front of him and turned as if seeing him.  
  
Nightingale smiled and extended a hand before opening her mouth in surprise.  
  
Her silvery grey eyes drifted closed.  
  
She fell backwards in slow motion, fading away before she touched the stone floor.  
  
Aaron had the terrible feeling that she was gone forever, but he didn't have time to grieve before he was yanked roughly out of the castle and back into the sky overhead.  
  
As the scene faded, he became light headed and blacked out.  
  
". . .n. . . ron. . . Aaron! Aaron, snap out of it!"  
  
A floating hand smacked Aaron's cheek lightly, trying to rouse him.  
  
Aaron jumped and rubbed his cheek.  
  
"We have to rescue her. Right now."  
  
Tier sighed in relief as Aaron returned to his regular dreaming state.  
  
"Oh good, I was afraid that you were about to wake up!"  
  
"No. I'm still here."  
  
Aaron was looking around, thinking to himself.  
  
The Nightmaren nodded, responding to the dreamer's first comment.  
  
"Dreamers can't stay asleep, and they can't go long without dreaming. Reala doesn't understand more time asleep, and eventually, she won't be able to wake up at all."  
  
Aaron felt desperation rising.  
  
"What do I do? I know I have to save her as soon as I can. But how?"  
  
Tier turned to look into the distance, where a purple figure was dancing in flight, heading their way.  
  
At first, it might have been Nightingale, but as the figure drew nearer, they recognized the deep purple, pink, and yellow of NiGHTS' costume.  
  
The Nightmaren hero frowned.  
  
"Tier, what are you doing way out here with Aaron?"  
  
Tier closed those mint green eyes, unwilling to meet NiGHTS' purple gaze.  
  
"Answering questions. He knows what you've been keeping from him, NiGHTS."  
  
Aaron looked at NiGHTS with a bit of confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
NiGHTS blinked and regarded Aaron in dismay.  
  
"You didn't need to know, I was trying to spare you that anxiety."  
  
He regarded Tier disapprovingly, causing the younger Nightmaren to drift backwards, shrinking slightly.  
  
Aaron folded his arms.  
  
"We have to save her right now."  
  
NiGHTS nodded.  
  
"I know that. That's why I needed to be alone, to think."  
  
He turned away from Tier, who quickly darted away, leaving a trail of green sparklies behind.  
  
Aaron turned to watch Tier go, but then returned his gaze to NiGHTS.  
  
"Well, what did you come up with?"  
  
NiGHTS was completely serious now.  
  
"We're going to have to sneak into Nightmare Castle."  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Okay, how?"  
  
NiGHTS actually smiled a little.  
  
"As Nightmaren. I worried about the challenge that would present for you, but I think that you'll be fine now."  
  
Aaron's voice was firm.  
  
"Whatever it is I need to do . . . I'll have to do it. Don't worry about me."  
  
NiGHTS nodded. "Now, your appearance will have to change. Since your current form is based on how you see yourself, can you imagine yourself as a Nightmaren?"  
  
Aaron thought to himself what he would look like as a Nightmaren. . .  
  
Well, first, his head would have to be a little bean. With real big eyes.  
  
He shook his head for a minute, getting serious.  
  
The image changed to him in a Nightmaren costume, a dark blue one with silver.  
  
NiGHTS nodded approvingly.  
  
"That suits you well. Now, just remember that Nightmaren are almost always in flight."  
  
Aaron blinked.  
  
"Wait . . . fly? How am I supposed to fly?"  
  
In answer, NiGHTS arched his back and did a backflip, gliding under Aaron's feet, which he now realized, were about twenty feet over the ground.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Aaron wondered how he had failed to notice that he was hovering.  
  
NiGHTS flew back up to hover just above Aaron.  
  
His familiar deep purple costume and conspicuous red jewel instantly caught Aaron's attention.  
  
Aaron frowned as he had a thought.  
  
He could change his appearance, but how could NiGHTS alter his?  
  
Maybe he could change the color of his costume, but that jewel would be hard to disguise.  
  
Aaron blinked at NiGHTS, suddenly noticing something.  
  
"Uh . . . hey, NiGHTS? Look down at your chest for a minute, will you?"  
  
NiGHTS looked down, blinking.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
He studied himself carefully, finding nothing amiss.  
  
Aaron put his hand on his chin, taking a thinker's pose.  
  
"Uh . . . well, my friend, you've got a very large jewel of some sort on your chest and . . . I don't think any of the others do."  
  
NiGHTS blinked again. A moment later, his jaw dropped as he realized that Aaron was right.  
  
"My shard!"  
  
He slapped a hand over it, suddenly self-conscious.  
  
"You're right . . . in fact, that's why I have this jewel. It was supposed to mark me as one of the highest ranking Nightmaren."  
  
He caught himself and shook his head.  
  
"Wizeman's no judge of character, that's for sure."  
  
He glanced almost shyly at Aaron, wondering if he'd just ruined his relationship with the dreamer.  
  
"You still are the leader of the Nightmaren. The ones who have come to their senses."  
  
Aaron assured his friend.  
  
NiGHTS just shrugged, recovering his usual mischievous smile.  
  
"Well, the point is that I'm not a ranking nobleman in Nightmare anymore. This jewel's going to give me away the first time anyone sees me."  
  
Aaron nodded and sighed.  
  
"What can we do to hide it?"  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
NiGHTS frowned thoughtfully, opened his mouth and closed it again.  
  
He brought his knees up to his chest in a sitting position as he floated.  
  
Finally, after forcing Aaron to hover in silence for several minutes, he slapped his hands together.  
  
"AHA!!!"  
  
Aaron thought he had wet himself, but then he remembered he was asleep.  
  
"You'd better hope I wake up dry, NiGHTS! What was that?"  
  
NiGHTS grinned and drifted closer to whisper to Aaron as if he were imparting a secret.  
  
"I'm out of ideas."  
  
Aaron stared at him for a second or two.  
  
"Out of ideas!? You had to scream at me to tell me that!?"  
  
Aaron turned away and folded his arms, breathing a visible sigh.  
  
NiGHTS just shrugged.  
  
"I didn't yell . . . I just thought that we were a little too quiet. It's not in my nature to sit still for so long. It makes me itchy."  
  
To prove it, he squirmed, trying to reach the center of his back.  
  
He finally bent over backwards until his spine seemed to have snapped in half, his eyes rolled back in pleasure as he scratched the spot.  
  
Aaron looked a little disturbed.  
  
"That was . . . kinda weird."  
  
He shook his head, getting serious again.  
  
"Allright . . . so if you can't hide the jewel, then you can't go to Nightmare."  
  
NiGHTS straightened, regarding Aaron cluelessly as he wondered what was weird.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"You're right . . . but I can't let you go alone. There's got to be a way to hide it. . ."  
  
"Maybe you could send one of the other Nightmaren with me?"  
  
Aaron pondered aloud.  
  
NiGHTS shook his head.  
  
"Not a chance. If the Nightmaren find traitors in their midst . . . well, I don't want to think of what will happen to them. I'll go myself. Under cover of darkness, I can. . ."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Cover! Aaron, I can wear something that will cover my jewel!"  
  
Aaron thought for a second, trying to figure out just what he could wear over the jewel that wouldn't be as conspicuous as the jewel itself.  
  
"What would cover it without being very obvious?"  
  
NiGHTS smiled.  
  
"A new costume There'd be a slight bulge on my chest, but nothing very noticeable. I can have Tier and Topper help me to make one."  
  
Aaron scratched his head.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe I should help them?"  
  
NiGHTS laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. They only pretend to hate each other. Those two are really kindred spirits."  
  
He wondered as he had countless times before, why Nightmaren were such fun loving jokers.  
  
It didn't fit the image of evil energy stealing monsters at all.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Only Wizeman could answer that question, and NiGHTS was hoping to avoid his former master if it was at all possible.  
  
Back at the camp, Aaron was left waiting as three voices came from NiGHTS' tent.  
  
It sounded like they were arguing.  
  
"Right, nobody's gonna notice a giant, diamond shaped bulge."  
  
"It won't be diamond shaped, Topper."  
  
"NiGHTS is right . . . but there will be a bulge."  
  
Aaron knew that he should have helped.  
  
He hoped they could agree on something long enough to get the job done.  
  
NiGHTS chuckled.  
  
"Well, I. . ."  
  
He was interrupted by Topper's voice.  
  
"I'm telling you dummies that a bulge the size of your head on your chest is going to give you away! Nightmaren. . ."  
  
There was a sound of a chair scraping the ground.  
  
"Why don't you keep that enormous mouth of yours shut if you can't use it for anything useful, Nightopian?!"  
  
Aaron chuckled.  
  
"Heh. Dummies."  
  
NiGHTS tried to restore order.  
  
"Tier, now isn't the time for. . ."  
  
Topper cut him off.  
  
"Ha! At least I have a mouth! What do you call that little line that you talk through?!"  
  
Aaron thought to himself, 'You know, that's a good question.'  
  
There was a loud squeak, and then NiGHTS tried to speak again.  
  
"Tier, please put Topper down so that we can get back to business!"  
  
There was another smaller squeak and then a stream of furious babbling from Topper.  
  
"Why you stupid, horn headed, walking chessboard excuse for a mindless Nightmaren! I'll. . .!" Tier was obviously ignoring him now.  
  
"Okay, what were we talking about, NiGHTS?"  
  
Aaron could hear NiGHTS' groan of frustration.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
The voices stopped at Aaron's laughter.  
  
There was a strange silence for a moment before the tent flap opened.  
  
Topper and Tier both flew out and landed on their rumps, looking completely surprised.  
  
NiGHTS poked his head out to glare after them.  
  
"And stay out until you can come up with a solution!"  
  
Aaron pretended to be afraid.  
  
"You mean you haven't figured something out!? W . . . what are we going to do?"  
  
Topper stood up and shoved his halo forward, trying to look tough.  
  
"Spare us, kid."  
  
He fluttered his sugar pink wings and bobbed through the air and out of sight.  
  
Aaron nearly fell over.  
  
"Did that just happen? I mean . . . did Topper just call me . . . kid?"  
  
He blushed a little.  
  
"Now I feel really mature. . ."  
  
Tier shook Its head.  
  
"Nightopians. . ."  
  
The Nightmaren rose and rubbed its rear end.  
  
Tier blinked at Aaron's comment.  
  
"Yeah, I guess he did. But anyone's mature compared to that little toad. . ."  
  
NiGHTS turned to wave to Aaron.  
  
"Aaron, will you come in here? You're the only one here with any sense!"  
  
He disappeared back into his tent.  
  
Aaron grinned, waving to Tier and standing to walk into the tent.  
  
Tier sagged. "I make plenty of sense . . ."  
  
The green and pink Nightmaren sounded so depressed that it was obviously joking.  
  
Inside the tent, Aaron was confronted with piles of Tier's stick figure plans and random items.  
  
There was even a muddy plate sitting on the table in the center, the remains of one of Topper's mud pies.  
  
Aaron looked even more confused now than ever.  
  
"What . . . in the world. . .?"  
  
NiGHTS shrugged, aware of Aaron's criticism.  
  
"Like I said before, welcome to Nightopia."  
  
He casually knocked the plate off of the table before gesturing for Aaron to come and look at the plans with him.  
  
Aaron rubbed his eyes and then walked over beside NiGHTS.  
  
"Alright, let's see them."  
  
NiGHTS suddenly frowned.  
  
"And what do you want, you clown?!"  
  
Aaron followed his gaze to the flap, where Tier was peering in.  
  
The green and pink checkered Nightmaren grinned sheepishly before backing away.  
  
"Well, I was just . . . ah wondering . . . er. . ."  
  
Tier sighed.  
  
"I'm supposed to be the one helping you make plans! I wanna!"  
  
Aaron laughed.  
  
"Aww, how cute. Come on NiGHTS," He said smiling, "Let Tier help."  
  
Tier rubbed its eyes until they were even larger than usual and glossy.  
  
A perfect puppy face.  
  
NiGHTS blinked, turning his back on the other Nightmaren.  
  
"Are you sure that that's a good idea, Aaron?"  
  
Tier noticed NiGHTS avoiding eye contact, and added a slight whimper to Its act.  
  
NiGHTS winced visibly.  
  
"What could it hurt?"  
  
Aaron couldn't resist that cute puppy dog face.  
  
"Look at 'im! He's so cute! Er . . . Tier, you are a guy, right?"  
  
Tier blinked, lowering long lashes over minty green eyes thoughtfully before lifting one eyebrow higher than the other.  
  
"Me? Uh, not exactly, no. . ."  
  
NiGHTS turned back, interested by this turn of events.  
  
"No? You're a girl?"  
  
Aaron looked incredibly confused.  
  
Tier shook Its tasseled head, equally confused.  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Wait . . . you're not male or female? Nightmaren are neuter? NiGHTS, are you genderless too?"  
  
Aaron looked strangely upset about this.  
  
There shouldn't have been any reason to be upset, really.  
  
NiGHTS blinked, startled.  
  
"Did you really have to pull me into this conversation?"  
  
Tier grinned.  
  
"Naw, NiGHTS is special."  
  
NiGHTS made a show of looking away.  
  
Aaron grinned.  
  
"I see. Special."  
  
Aaron couldn't help but chuckle a little.  
  
"Well, I can see this is a touchy subject for you, NiGHTS. . ."  
  
Aaron was struggling not to laugh.  
  
NiGHTS' expression was priceless as confusion warred with embarrassment and annoyance.  
  
"The issue is moot. All Nightmaren are genderless except for Reala and myself, okay?"  
  
"And Nightingale."  
  
Tier couldn't resist adding. It shrank away at NiGHTS' glare.  
  
"Molly isn't a Nightmaren. Just a confused human. We're going to bring her back."  
  
Aaron smiled reassuringly at NiGHTS.  
  
"Aww. . ."  
  
Tier sighed.  
  
"I'm going to miss having a female Nightmaren around. . ."  
  
The Nightmaren yelped as a book flew past its head and quickly turned to leave.  
  
NiGHTS flew after Tier until It was out.  
  
"And stay out!"  
  
Aaron wondered to himself why Tier would care whether or not there were females if he . . . It, Aaron corrected himself, was not male.  
  
NiGHTS' expression was as fierce as Aaron had seen it so far as he yanked the flaps closed again.  
  
"That child minded idio t. . . It just can't be made to understand!"  
  
Aaron noticed for the first time, that NiGHTS alone never referred to any of the other Nightmaren as "him" or "her."  
  
Except for when he spoke of Reala, and there was always sadness whenever that name came up.  
  
Reala had called NiGHTS brother, but that didn't necessarily mean a blood bond.  
  
Aaron wondered about Nightmaren society, and just what Reala and NiGHTS were to one another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like someone's confused. The question is, who? End of Part Six.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Part Seven: Trouble in the Dreamland  
  
.  
  
Aaron . . . or Knight, as he had dubbed his Nightmaren disguise, flew high over the tents and trees.  
  
He glanced down and tumbled several feet in surprise as he realized just how high he was.  
  
He scolded himself silently, remembering Tier's reassurance that he couldn't be hurt in the dream world.  
  
He only hoped that he wouldn't have to put that theory to the test.  
  
NiGHTS flew ahead of him, his lithe body slipping easily over the air currents as if he himself were a part of the breeze that fanned Knight's face.  
  
Occasionally, the mischievous Nightmaren would stop abruptly or dart back to enjoy his young friend's yelp of surprise or angry shout.  
  
He had just completed such a maneuver, narrowly missing Knight's head as he skimmed just above him, when a Nightopian flew excitedly over.  
  
NiGHTS had to grab hold of the excited little cherub in order to make any sense of what it was saying.  
  
"Hold on, begin at the beginning. What has you so excited?"  
  
Knight listened in interest as the Nightopian answered, still speaking too quickly, but spacing its words better.  
  
"Frozen Bell's covered with Nightmaren! They're looking for something!"  
  
NiGHTS frowned before turning to meet Knight's gaze.  
  
Knight held his hand out, silently requesting more information.  
  
NiGHTS considered.  
  
"There's nothing in Frozen Bell that should attract Nightmaren . . . they're up to something. Aaron, I want you to stay here while we go check it out."  
  
The former Class One Nightmaren turned back to the Nightopian, violet eyes sparkling with excitement as he anticipated action and maybe even a little fun.  
  
"Go fetch Tier and Topper, and tell them to select three others to come with us. Tell them to meet me on the border of Frozen Bell."  
  
The Nightopian bobbed in compliance and darted away.  
  
NiGHTS arced through the air like a leaping dolphin before flying toward the horizon, leaving Knight by himself.  
  
The disguised dreamer frowned.  
  
If NiGHTS thought that he was going to take Nightopia's most irresponsible duo and leave him behind, then he was in for a surprise!"  
  
He waited until NiGHTS was a speck on the horizon before frowning thoughtfully.  
  
"Now what did NiGHTS say I should do to fly faster. . .? Oh yeah!"  
  
His arms were outstretched as he hovered.  
  
As Knight straightened out and began to drift forward, he gave a kick of his feet, at the same time snapping both arms backwards like the wings of a jet.  
  
An invisible force propelled him forward at considerable speed.  
  
He alternated between fanning his arms out and snapping them back again until he was happy with his current pace.  
  
This was one Red Ideya dreamer who wasn't going to be left out of the action!  
  
NiGHTS was crouched behind a snow covered hill, resting on his belly as he watched the Nightmaren sniff around.  
  
Topper was happily "helping" by heaping mounds of snow over his friend.  
  
When NiGHTS turned to regard him questioningly, he beamed proudly.  
  
"Your purple sticks out, so I'm camouflaging you!"  
  
NiGHTS just shook his head, not bothered by the cold snow packed around his body.  
  
He only hoped that he wouldn't have to take off in a hurry.  
  
A brightly colored figure came flying toward them, only to drop in a hurry at NiGHTS' hasty gesture to get out of sight.  
  
Topper frowned as the snow fell away from NiGHTS' arm, and set about burying it again.  
  
Tier crawled forward and laid down beside NiGHTS, following his gaze.  
  
It jumped and NiGHTS had to slap a hand over his friend's mouth to keep It from yelping in surprise as Topper worked to bury the second Nightmaren and then bury NiGHTS' arm again.  
  
Knight flew toward the two Nightmaren, landing behind a dune further back from where they were.  
  
He settled down to watch, hoping that he wouldn't be detected.  
  
A small army of Nightmaren minions was clearly visible against the snow, digging, sniffing, listening, and generally searching for something.  
  
A cloaked figure watched over them, his hat down low enough to obscure his face.  
  
His disembodied hands and jagged edged cape identified him at once to the watching rebels.  
  
NiGHTS frowned. "Jackle. . ."  
  
Knight mouthed to himself, 'Jackle?'  
  
He tried to get a better look, creeping ever so slowly forward.  
  
The Nightmaren who NiGHTS called Jackle grinned as he looked around.  
  
"Keep looking! Whoever finds the star won't be eaten tonight!"  
  
The minions scurried about faster than before.  
  
"The star? What kind of star?"  
  
Knight whispered to himself.  
  
A Party inched a little too close to the concealed Nightmaren and Nightopian, and blinked in alarm.  
  
NiGHTS tried to grab it, but found his arms pinned beneath the snow, courtesy of Topper.  
  
It was Tier who snatched and gagged the minion.  
  
The Party squirmed desperately in Tier's grip, forcing the Nightmaren to tumble with it.  
  
The two rolled downhill, past Knight's hiding place, and continued to wrestle quietly.  
  
The movement attracted attention.  
  
A Hollow suddenly hollered the alarm, alerting the other minions and Jackle.  
  
NiGHTS stiffened and squirmed against the snow, trying to free himself.  
  
Topper had somehow slipped out of sight without anyone noticing.  
  
Knight was beginning to think he shouldn't have come.  
  
NiGHTS strained against the heavily packed snow, unable to free his arms or legs.  
  
He stopped when a shadow fell over him, and looked up into the faceless visage of Jackle.  
  
The caped Nightmaren laughed.  
  
"I always wanted to see you laying at my feet, NiGHTS. To think that it's finally happened!"  
  
NiGHTS glared back.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. You'd be running home to Wizeman in pieces if I could move!"  
  
Knight was torn.  
  
He didn't know what to do or how he could save NiGHTS.  
  
He looked around for any sign of Topper.  
  
Jackle's floating grin widened cruelly.  
  
"I don't care how I get what I want, just so long as I get it. You're just what I need to convince Wizeman that I deserve a promotion!"  
  
"I'd say that you deserve a drilldash right in the kisser!"  
  
Tier shouted as It delivered exactly what was promised.  
  
Jackle cried out as he fell backwards, surprised.  
  
The rounded cape sent Jackle rolling wildly backwards, knocking several minions off their feet.  
  
Topper looked up from where he was interrogating an injured Hollow.  
  
"Hey, guys, I . . . ACK!!!"  
  
He threw himself out of the way as Jackle rolled past.  
  
"Phew, that was too close!"  
  
Tier shook its head in disgust as It worked to free NiGHTS.  
  
"I'll say. That combo would have made one *ugly* Mepian!"  
  
Knight breathed a sigh of relief after seeing them all safe.  
  
He didn't know how long they would stay that way, but. . .  
  
Topper had recovered enough to be angry.  
  
"When are you gonna learn to shut up, Tier?!"  
  
Tier frowned back and flew over to tower over the diminutive Nightopian.  
  
"When you learn to say something intelligent!"  
  
Knight covered his mouth with his hand to avoid laughing aloud.  
  
The two went straight into their usual routine.  
  
"Me?! You're the one who never says anything intelligent! There's nothing under that dumb cap of yours but hot air!"  
  
Tier blinked at the insult.  
  
"Yeah? You sure act pretty dumb for someone with such a big head!"  
  
Neither noticed when NiGHTS calmly rose and brushed himself off, then glided over to where Jackle had come to a halt and was laying on his back, dazed.  
  
Knight walked slowly up beside NiGHTS, being sure to remain quiet so that NiGHTS would actually have to look at him to notice him.  
  
Jackle opened his eyes and gasped as he recognized the angry looking Nightmaren looming over him.  
  
"N . . . NiGHTS!!!"  
  
NiGHTS grabbed hold of the lesser Nightmaren's cape, lifting him to his feet.  
  
"What trouble are you causing this time, Jackle?"  
  
The largely invisible Nightmaren squirmed.  
  
"Nothing, I swear! Reala just told us to find a golden star, that's all! Honest!"  
  
NiGHTS' eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
If he'd had white skin and mime diamonds, he would have looked exactly like Reala just then.  
  
Jackle saw the resemblance and gulped, terrified.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth, NiGHTS! Please don't hurt me! Reala only said that he's having trouble with Nightingale and needs a golden star to use on her! Please believe me!!!"  
  
NiGHTS blinked at the mention of Nightingale, and dropped Jackle.  
  
He simply watched as the lesser Nightmaren gathered his minions and flew in a panic, back toward Nightmare.  
  
Tier drifted closer, frowning.  
  
"Shouldn't we finish Jackle off?"  
  
NiGHTS shook his head.  
  
"I'm not about to attack anything so pitiful. Besides, now we have a better idea of what's happening in Nightmare. Nightingale must be resisting Wizeman's control!"  
  
"I don't think it's Wizeman. . ."  
  
Knight made himself known.  
  
Tier crashed to the ground, startled as NiGHTS spun in surprise to face Knight.  
  
"Aaron! How long have you been here?!"  
  
Knight shrugged, grinning.  
  
"Oh, not long. . ."  
  
NiGHTS frowned, obviously unhappy with the dreamer disobeying him and placing himself in danger.  
  
But there was no sense in crying over spilled warm milk.  
  
"You heard, then?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Yes. I heard. What's the deal with the stars, though?"  
  
He wondered aloud.  
  
He didn't know why they would be looking around on the ground for them.  
  
NiGHTS folded his arms as Topper quietly kicked Tier until It was standing again.  
  
"Not just any stars. They're more like star shaped Chips. Let's just say that they're magic."  
  
Knight folded his arms.  
  
"Magic chips, huh? And what do they do, eh?"  
  
NiGHTS shook his head.  
  
"The theory has always been that they help dreamers. Either by making them feel safe and secure, or by somehow strengthening their spirit. It's never been proven, though. No Nightmaren's ever bothered to test the theory."  
  
Topper winced at the word "Test," but didn't comment.  
  
"Strange."  
  
Knight looked around the area to see if he could see any such stars.  
  
He figured that if the Nightmaren hadn't found any that he wouldn't either, but it couldn't hurt to try.  
  
"Stupid is what you mean. Those minions were looking underground!"  
  
NiGHTS smirked.  
  
"And where should they have been looking?"  
  
Knight folded his arms.  
  
The purple clad Nightmaren turned to look skyward, noticing the yellow loops floating over them.  
  
He launched himself and flew gracefully through those loops, spinning and dancing as he looked around.  
  
He spotted a star spinning slowly just above one of the loops, and twirled before flying higher and backflipping.  
  
He caught the star with the ease of long practice as he allowed himself to fall backwards.  
  
He flipped at the last minute and landed with a bow and a flourish in front of Knight, brandishing the star.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Knight reached out and took the star from NiGHTS.  
  
"You're going to have to teach me to fly like that."  
  
NiGHTS smiled at the praise.  
  
"I could definitely try . . . but you'd have to have been flying all your life. I was learning acrobatics when I was. . . "  
  
He stopped, placing a finger over his mouth.  
  
". . .when I was. . ."  
  
"Just how old are you?"  
  
Knight wondered aloud.  
  
NiGHTS blinked at the question and grinned, waggling a long, slender finger.  
  
"Now don't you know how rude it is to ask someone their age?"  
  
He was obviously teasing.  
  
Tier laughed.  
  
"He means that he can't remember!"  
  
It yelped as NiGHTS drilldashed briefly, sending Tier ricocheting wildly across the landscape.  
  
Knight winced.  
  
"Aw . . . poor Tier. . ."  
  
He watched as Tier bounced about.  
  
NiGHTS' eyes bounced around as he followed Tier's bouncing.  
  
He turned back to Knight.  
  
"Aw, Tier'll be fine."  
  
NiGHTS folded his arms.  
  
"To be perfectly honest, my earliest memories are of flying."  
  
He seemed to be genuinely puzzled by this.  
  
Aaron considered.  
  
"You would think they would have been of . . . er. . ."  
  
He blushed and cut himself short.  
  
NiGHTS regarded him questioningly, completely open and innocent.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Knight hesitated.  
  
"Well, you would think you would remember Wizeman. I mean . . . he is kind of your mother . . . Heh. . ."  
  
Knight blushed.  
  
NiGHTS floated silently, resting his head in one hand.  
  
"Well, it's hazy, but. . ."  
  
He realized what Knight had said.  
  
"Wizeman? My mother?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No parent would use their children as test subjects . . . lucky for me, Wizeman got it right on his first try. . ."  
  
Knight put his hand on NiGHTS' shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ."  
  
NiGHTS shrugged. "That was a long, long time ago."  
  
He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh as he realized just how long ago it had been. "You'd think that I'd feel old . . . I kind of do, but not physically."  
  
He was being surprisingly open about all of this.  
  
Knight blinked.  
  
"How many dreamers have you known, NiGHTS?"  
  
"Known?"  
  
NiGHTS blinked and held up four fingers.  
  
"You make number four. Six, if you count the first I ever saw up close."  
  
"What made you rebel?"  
  
Knight looked genuinely curious.  
  
NiGHTS shrugged.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
He wondered about all these questions, feeling like he was in a psychology session.  
  
He flipped onto his back and hovered in a laying position.  
  
"Well, I guess it all started when I was just a kid and Reala stole my toy ball. . ."  
  
"So this big moral crusade is all about your stolen ball? Getting back at big brother?"  
  
Knight didn't look very amused.  
  
"I thought maybe you grew a conscience or something. . ."  
  
He turned the other way.  
  
NiGHTS blinked, and crossed one leg over the other, still floating on his back.  
  
"I was joking. . ."  
  
He pointed out in a more serious tone. ". . .and Reala's not my *big* brother."  
  
Knight turned back.  
  
"Sorry . . . I didn't mean to get crabby. . ."  
  
He sounded a little ashamed of himself for jumping so quickly to conclusions, especially after he'd heard NiGHTS joke so much.  
  
Even if he had been sounded serious before. . .  
  
NiGHTS flipped so that he was resting on his side.  
  
"Sallright."  
  
He quickly sobered again as he considered.  
  
"What happened to change me. . .?"  
  
He seemed to be thinking out loud.  
  
His hand drifted sub-consciously to the shard embedded in his chest.  
  
"Now's not the time, you guys."  
  
Tier flew over, covered with snow.  
  
Knight blinked, a little puzzled.  
  
"Tier? Why are you all covered in snow? Did Topper get ahold of you again?"  
  
Topper fluttered over Tier's shoulder and quickly landed, panting a little.  
  
"Don't insult me. If I'd done it, Tier'd be a Snowmaren right now!"  
  
Tier nodded.  
  
"Since NiGHTS was kind enough to send me rolling downhill . . . well, ever heard of the snowball effect?"  
  
Knight nodded matter-of-factly.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
NiGHTS chuckled and patted Topper on the top of his pointed head.  
  
"Oh no, Topper! Make him give it back!"  
  
Topper rolled his eyes.  
  
Knight looked a little confused.  
  
"Give what back?"  
  
Tier grinned.  
  
"Topper's head is pointed!"  
  
Topper waddled past them, grumpy.  
  
"Oh shut up! Let's go, kids!"  
  
NiGHTS blinked.  
  
"Kids?"  
  
Tier just grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think they've forgotten what they were talking about. . .  
  
End of Part Seven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Part Eight: Sleeping Beauty, She Ain't!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Topper was strangely quiet as Tier spoke back in the tent.  
  
"So Reala just wants one of these, right?"  
  
It waved the star chip that NiGHTS had claimed.  
  
NiGHTS nodded.  
  
"So it seems."  
  
NiGHTS was thoughtful.  
  
"Reala wants the star for Nightingale . . . he's having trouble with her. . ."  
  
Tier considered.  
  
"Weird . . . if we can put up with Topper, I don't see why Reala can't handle Nightingale!"  
  
It turned to grin at Topper, then blinked as the Nightopian failed to rise to the bait.  
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
"Well, you guys said there aren't any female Nightmaren, right? I'll wager Reala doesn't have a clue how to act around women. Maybe he's trying the bribery tactic to get her to like him. . ."  
  
Tier snorted. "That walking checkerboard couldn't charm anyone or anything!"  
  
NiGHTS nodded absently, his thoughts elsewhere.  
  
Knight looked like he felt a little sorry for Reala.  
  
Topper listened, but failed to volunteer any of his usual comments or observations.  
  
NiGHTS didn't seem to notice as he thought this over.  
  
"Could he be losing control over her? This might be our chance to get her back!"  
  
Knight nodded. "Our best chance so far. But if she actually feels something for him, it may still be hard."  
  
NiGHTS rose, arms folded.  
  
"I refuse to believe that she feels anything for Reala. She's confused and hurt, and he's taking advantage of her. That's all."  
  
Knight shook his head.  
  
"That's not really what I meant. I mean . . . what if she feels pity or compassion for Reala?"  
  
He was pondering the idea to decide whether he actually believed that she could feel such things.  
  
Tier was watching Topper, a little bothered by the Nightopian's lack of sarcasm and insults.  
  
It nodded absently.  
  
NiGHTS considered.  
  
"Compassion . . . for Reala? Even I find that hard to imagine, Aaron."  
  
"I don't know him. I can't say. I'm just trying to think of all the possibilities."  
  
Knight replied.  
  
NiGHTS opened his mouth, but was cut off by Topper's dull, uninterested tone.  
  
"You're not going to find a solution until you see her again."  
  
As suddenly as he had spoken up, the Nightopian fell silent again, much to Tier's disappointment.  
  
Knight shot a quizzical look toward Topper.  
  
He wasn't being himself.  
  
NiGHTS didn't seem to notice his friend's odd behavior.  
  
"I think you're right, Topper. Aaron, Now's the time to sneak into Nightmare."  
  
"Are you sure I'm ready for it?"  
  
Aaron looked like he was a little afraid.  
  
NiGHTS smiled reassuringly.  
  
"You'll do fine, and I'll be with you."  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Later, Knight followed NiGHTS and Tier through the darkening skies, toward Nightmare.  
  
It was a fitting title, considering that it looked exactly like something out of a horror movie.  
  
Also, Knight realized, this was where nightmares were born.  
  
He couldn't help but think that this was also where NiGHTS had been created.  
  
NiGHTS had covered himself with a silk costume of red and purple diamonds, effectively covering his usual purple along with the shard in his chest.  
  
When they came to a darkened boulder, Tier stopped.  
  
"This is as far as I go. Any closer, and Wizeman will sense me."  
  
NiGHTS nodded, smiling.  
  
"Right. Wish us luck, Tier."  
  
He turned to Knight.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Knight nodded, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I think so."  
  
NiGHTS drifted into the air.  
  
"Come on, then. We'll be returning home from a scouting mission. If anyone asks you anything, just pretend to be too scared to speak."  
  
NiGHTS wished now that he could have disguised Aaron's human appearance.  
  
Only First Level Nightmaren looked human, and none of them would cower as he was requiring Aaron to do.  
  
Knight grinned.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
Tier waved as they flew off, a strange, worried expression on Its usually cheerful face.  
  
.  
  
Dusk sighed as It leaned over to scratch a dull rose colored shin.  
  
It hated guard duty.  
  
It wasn't like anyone was insane enough to try to waltz into the castle!  
  
The black and rose colored Nightmaren was among the younger generation, and had not yet learned to stand quietly.  
  
Unlike Its twin.  
  
But Dush was gone.  
  
Reala had claimed that the turquoise and green checkered Nightmaren's death had been accidental.  
  
Dusk didn't believe it for an instant.  
  
Dusk was lost in such thoughts when two figures flew into sight.  
  
Startled, the black and rose colored Nightmaren snarled menacingly.  
  
"Who are you?! State your names and business!"  
  
NiGHTS hesitated for an instant before calling upon long forgotten habits.  
  
"Hide that snarl before I decide to drilldash it into the back of your head! We spend the afternoon scouting, and this is our welcome back?!!"  
  
Dusk hesitated as well, sensing something regal about this red and purple Nightmaren.  
  
It stiffened.  
  
"You sound pretty cocky, but it looks like you're coming home empty handed. Why don't you get out of my sight? I'm supposed to be on guard duty!"  
  
Knight kept his mouth closed, but tried to look a little menacing just in case.  
  
Smiling smugly, NiGHTS began to drift forward.  
  
He froze as Dusk cleared his throat.  
  
"First your names and business. It's protocol."  
  
NiGHTS thought quickly.  
  
"My name? It's uh. . ."  
  
He grabbed the first word that popped into his mind.  
  
"Days."  
  
He instantly regretting choosing such a fake sounding title.  
  
NiGHTS added, "Like I said, we've been scouting. We're here to report and retire for the night."  
  
Dusk didn't seem to find anything odd about the name, and turned to Aaron.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
The blue and silver clad dreamer straightened.  
  
"Knight."  
  
He kept his reply short and simple.  
  
Dusk lifted a nonexistent eyebrow.  
  
"Business?"  
  
It prompted as if speaking to an idiot.  
  
Knight gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Haven't we made it clear yet? I was scouting with Days."  
  
NiGHTS frowned.  
  
Hadn't he told Aaron not to answer so directly?  
  
Dusk frowned back.  
  
"Shut that big yap of yours! Get out of my sight."  
  
NiGHTS was only too happy to grab Knight's arm and pull him into the castle.  
  
Knight hoped he wasn't blushing.  
  
He hadn't meant to snap at the Nightmaren, but it just came out.  
  
Once inside, "Days" eyed Knight carefully.  
  
"You're going to have to be more careful. The other Nightmaren won't think twice about attacking you, no matter what the reason."  
  
Aaron looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak up like that, but I couldn't help it."  
  
NiGHTS shook his head.  
  
"Come on, we need to find out where Molly is."  
  
He moved ahead a little, being careful to stay as close as possible to Aaron.  
  
The disguised dreamer followed just behind NiGHTS, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
As they drifted through the hallway toward a cross section, a familiar pink and green checkered Nightmaren flew past, busily wiping the walls free of dust.  
  
NiGHTS disregarded the Nightmaren and continued as if he hadn't seen It.  
  
Aaron couldn't help but take a glance at it as it passed, but returned his gaze forward as soon as he realized that he probably shouldn't stare.  
  
"Did you see something?"  
  
NiGHTS had noticed his companion's distraction.  
  
Aaron answered.  
  
"A Nightmaren just went by . . . It was cleaning. And It looked kind of like Tier, only backward. I mean. Does that make sense?"  
  
NiGHTS smiled. "It wasn't Tier. Don't worry about it."  
  
NiGHTS abruptly stiffened.  
  
"Get out of sight! Quickly!"  
  
He pressed Knight against the wall and stood in front of him as a familiar shadow moved down the hall toward them.  
  
Reala drifted closer and halted, smiling as he spotted the two Nightmaren.  
  
One of which had an unusual bulge in its chest, while the other had a human face.  
  
He wanted to laugh.  
  
Did NiGHTS really think that he was fooling anyone?  
  
NiGHTS stood at attention as Reala drew closer.  
  
'Swallow your pride, NiGHTS.'  
  
He commanded himself, and nodded respectfully to Wizeman's right hand Nightmaren.  
  
"Lord Reala, sir."  
  
He gave Knight a little kick, implying that he should do the same.  
  
Knight mimicked NiGHTS as best as he could. "Lord Reala, sir."  
  
Reala grinned.  
  
If only NiGHTS knew that he was kissing up for nothing!  
  
Wouldn't that just burn him!  
  
He played along, nodding back.  
  
"As you were, 'maren."  
  
It was all that he could do to keep from looking back and laughing as he left.  
  
Knight was severely creeped out.  
  
NiGHTS grabbed Knight by the sleeve.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
He hurried down the corridor until they came to a large, arched doorway.  
  
"If Reala's wandering through the castle, there's nothing keeping us out of his chamber!"  
  
"R-right. His chamber."  
  
Knight scratched at his ear.  
  
He had a bad feeling, but it was probably just from being in the home of all nightmares.  
  
NiGHTS saw the gesture and grabbed Knight's hand, pulling it away from his head.  
  
"Stop that. Nightmaren don't have ears!"  
  
"Oh. How do you hear?"  
  
Knight mumbled to himself.  
  
"Magic."  
  
NiGHTS gave the first explanation that came to mind, not in the mood to answer questions.  
  
NiGHTS pushed the enormous doors open and peered around before drifting inside.  
  
As Knight followed, they both paused to take in the large room with its red and black checkers, and green torches.  
  
In the center of the chamber, Reala's throne dominated, high atop the pillar that served as its pedestal.  
  
Against the far wall, something else was visible.  
  
It looked like the Ideya palace from NiGHTS' memories . . . and there was a purple figure laying inside.  
  
Knight, for some reason, was wondering now to himself if they would get his Ideya back while they were here.  
  
NiGHTS froze at the sight of the Ideya Palace.  
  
"It's her. . ."  
  
He whispered, unable to believe their good luck.  
  
Knight returned his attention to the present to look where NiGHTS was looking.  
  
"She's being held captive?"  
  
Nightingale rested on her back at the bottom of the prison, hands clasped in front of her as if asleep.  
  
But she was already asleep.  
  
NiGHTS flew over.  
  
"She was practically clinging to Reala earlier! Why would he trap her in here?"  
  
Knight followed him carefully, clinging to the wall the whole way.  
  
NiGHTS hesitated, uneasy about the thought of reaching into an Ideya Palace.  
  
He was finally free, what if he was trapped inside again?  
  
With nothing to do but dance and rest in a confined space . . . the Nightmaren hero didn't know if he could stand going through that again.  
  
He froze, one hand poised just inches from one of the pillars.  
  
Knight watched NiGHTS' expression.  
  
"Should I do it?"  
  
NiGHTS blinked, startled out of his thoughts.  
  
He started to answer, but stopped as a soft breath alerted them to the fact that the figure i nthe palace seemed to be rousing.  
  
Thick lashes rose just enough to show the silvery grey eyes.  
  
She blinked, not moving yet.  
  
NiGHTS hesitated, wondering how Molly would react to seeing him.  
  
As far as he knew, she still hadn't forgiven him for leaving her in Nightmare.  
  
Not that he blamed her at all.  
  
"What do I do. . .?"  
  
Aaron whispered to himself.  
  
Molly blinked at the voice and shifted her weight, looking up at him.  
  
"Aaron. . .?"  
  
"Molly?"  
  
Aaron smiled at her.  
  
NiGHTS hesitantly spoke up.  
  
"I'm here too."  
  
Molly ignored him, pushing herself into a sitting position and placing a hand over her chest.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. He's going to find you here."  
  
Aaron frowned.  
  
"I don't care, I have to get you out."  
  
NiGHTS sighed softly, aware that he was being ignored.  
  
Molly stood up, but dropped her gaze.  
  
". . . It's too late for that, Aaron."  
  
NiGHTS frowned.  
  
"You'll change your mind once we free your Yellow Ideya. You both will."  
  
Aaron hesitated.  
  
"Molly? What are you talking about?"  
  
She fell into a sitting position.  
  
"It's not important, you just have to get out of here. Right now! Don't let them catch you!"  
  
She looked up into Aaron's eyes, her own were filled with a strange, haunted sorrow. As if she hadn't really slept for a long time.  
  
"Molly, I don't want to leave without you."  
  
Aaron hadn't felt this much need to save someone in a very long time.  
  
She dropped her gaze.  
  
"I'm only Nightingale now . . . please just leave me and go!"  
  
A soft chuckle filled the room, and NiGHTS turned, frowning.  
  
"Reala. . ."  
  
Aaron's expression became somewhat angry.  
  
"You're Molly and I'll never leave you!"  
  
He turned his angry gaze upon Reala.  
  
The red and black Nightmaren entered and flew to his throne, watching them intently through icy blue eyes.  
  
"What a touching scene! Don't you agree . . . brother?"  
  
Abruptly, he dove, slicing with yellow claws.  
  
NiGHTS flinched as his disguise fell away to reveal his familiar purple costume.  
  
Reala abruptly turned on Aaron, grabbing him by his collar.  
  
He grinned as he held his free hand to the second dreamer's chest.  
  
"How kind of you to bring the second Ideya to me. . ."  
  
"No!"  
  
Aaron growled at Reala.  
  
"You have no right. . ."  
  
Reala grinned.  
  
"In my throneroom, I have every right!"  
  
He cried out suddenly as a glowing band of energy struck him, and dropped Aaron, turning to glare as NiGHTS turned in midair for another pass.  
  
"Leave them alone, Reala!"  
  
Molly leapt to her feet again.  
  
"NO!"  
  
She reached out for Aaron, wincing as energy crackled through the invisible barrier that held her in place.  
  
Aaron quickly rushed over to Molly, holding out his hand.  
  
She pulled back suddenly, clutching her hand.  
  
"I . . . I can't. . .!"  
  
She turned to watch helplessly as NiGHTS and Reala faced off, and frowned suddenly before thrusting both hands out.  
  
The crackling energy flew over her forearms as she strained.  
  
Aaron winced at the crackling, put reached out both of his hands toward hers.  
  
"You can!"  
  
Reala snarled as he flew higher.  
  
"This is my domain, NiGHTS! Both of these dreamers are mine!"  
  
NiGHTS dodged a paraloop.  
  
"No!"  
  
Molly cried out as she saw the two flying at each other at tremendous speed.  
  
The crackling intensified until it was blinding.  
  
Molly shrieked.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
NiGHTS felt his drilldash connect, but the shriek wasn't Reala's.  
  
He pulled back in alarm in time to see Nightingale falling away from him.  
  
"She took the hit for Reala?!!"  
  
"Molly?! What is this. . .?"  
  
Aaron looked stunned.  
  
Nightingale hit the ground and groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position.  
  
NiGHTS hovered, in shock.  
  
He screamed as Reala took advantage of the moment to drive sharp claws into his back, and he fell.  
  
Reala laughed.  
  
"Do you see, NiGHTS? She's mine!"  
  
He landed beside Nightingale and lifted her to her feet, grinning mockingly at NiGHTS and Aaron.  
  
Nightingale leaned heavily on him before gathering the strength to stand on her own.  
  
"Molly, has he ever taken the hit for you? Would he?"  
  
Aaron looked her straight in the eyes with hope in his own that she would realize that she was her own and not Reala's.  
  
Nightingale shook her head.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I. . ."  
  
Reala placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, glaring at Aaron.  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
NiGHTS pushed himself up, dumbfounded.  
  
Even Nightingale seemed surprised until Reala continued.  
  
"Nightingale is my most valuable underling. Wizeman values her, and that is more than enough reason for me to give everything in order to keep her safely within my grasp."  
  
"Underling?"  
  
Aaron folded his arms.  
  
"Within your grasp? You don't care about her. You only care about what will happen to you if you let her get away."  
  
Reala grimaced and might have attacked if Nightingale hadn't grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
He sighed and relaxed, not bothering to free himself from her grip.  
  
"Careful, boy. Or I may forget that you hold a similar value."  
  
Aaron glared.  
  
"I would rather you forget. I would rather you kill me now. Go ahead."  
  
He looked extremely stubborn and took a defensive position.  
  
"Aaron!"  
  
Molly frowned worriedly at him, protesting his attitude.  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"That's how it's got to be, Molly. Death now or eternal nightmares later. I'd pick death."  
  
He wasn't very happy at the moment.  
  
"You . . . you selfish idiot, Aaron!"  
  
Molly shouted angrily, yanking free of Reala's grasp and taking a menacing step toward him.  
  
"You just want to play the part of the hero! You don't care what happens to everyone else as long as you give the ultimate sacrifice and don't have to deal with what happens afterwards!"  
  
Reala watched, amused.  
  
"And what of yourself? You freely help the enemy who would do this to us all. I may play the part of the selfish hero, but you, Molly, you're playing the foolish sellout."  
  
Molly raised her voice further.  
  
"I told you to go! I. . ."  
  
She turned away abruptly. Reala smirked as he stepped forward to pull her to him.  
  
"Sellout? This coming from a boy who teams up with a treacherous Nightmaren to overthrow the rightful ruler of this world!"  
  
"I'm not here to overthrow, Reala. I'm here to save you."  
  
Aaron wasn't even thinking about NiGHTS, and it hadn't occurred to him that he should.  
  
Reala wasn't listening.  
  
He had noticed a tear in Nightingale's costume, below the arm.  
  
He gently lifted the arm to look.  
  
"You've been hurt."  
  
Molly pulled away, but he had too firm a grip on her.  
  
Something moved nearby. NiGHTS managed to stand up despite the stabbing pain in his back.  
  
He was still in shock.  
  
Why had Molly defended Reala?  
  
It didn't make sense.  
  
Reala frowned and lifted Nightingale, ignoring her protests.  
  
"Enough of this. You got into the castle, but you will not get out. Guards!"  
  
A swarm of beast-like lesser Nightmaren and minions flew into the room, forcing Aaron and NiGHTS into the Ideya Palace.  
  
Aaron's Red Ideya instantly materialized over them, safely guarded by the magic of the pillars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is this the end? End of Part Eight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Part Nine: Trapped in the Palace  
  
.  
  
Reala laughed at the look of horror that passed over NiGHTS' face.  
  
"Suffering from Deja vu, NiGHTS?"  
  
NiGHTS slammed into the barrier, wide eyed.  
  
"REALA!"  
  
Reala simply laughed as he flew out.  
  
Molly reached out, over his back.  
  
"Aaron! NiGHTS!"  
  
She squirmed, but couldn't escape as she was carried out of sight.  
  
Aaron sighed, sinking to the ground.  
  
NiGHTS banged a fist against the invisible barrier, ignoring the painful energy that crackled at his touch.  
  
"NO! Not this. . ."  
  
He sank to his knees, shock and disbelief overcoming his usual cheery attitude and logic.  
  
Aaron put his hand on NiGHTS' shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ."  
  
NiGHTS turned to look at him.  
  
"It's not your fault. . ."  
  
He seemed to think of something.  
  
"I wonder if merging would let us out? That was how I escaped the first time."  
  
Aaron smiled a little.  
  
"I'm willing to try most anything right now."  
  
NiGHTS held his hand out.  
  
"Well, hope for a real one. . ."  
  
he used a little Nightmaren slang.  
  
Aaron didn't quite know what he was talking about, but took his hand anyway.  
  
NiGHTS could sense Aaron's confusion as the merge occurred.  
  
"Sorry. It's like your saying, 'cross your fingers'."  
  
Aaron grinned.  
  
"They're crossed."  
  
NiGHTS looked down at his hands, noticing that Aaron had indeed crossed his fingers. "So I see. . ."  
  
The Nightmaren lifted himself from the floor and took a breath before drifting forward.  
  
A blinding flash erupted, sending energy through both of them.  
  
NiGHTS cried out as he fell backwards back into the Ideya Palace.  
  
"Looks like this one was a bust."  
  
Aaron sighed.  
  
He wondered if they would ever get out.  
  
"A what?"  
  
NiGHTS asked despite his frustration.  
  
"Nevermind, try walking out."  
  
Aaron noticed then that the blast had undone their merge.  
  
"I mean it didn't work."  
  
Aaron grinned ruefully.  
  
"You think I can get out? I don't want to leave you here."  
  
"The Ideya Palace only wants to keep Nightmares from damaging the dreams. It shouldn't care whether or not a dreamer is inside. Try it."  
  
NiGHTS studied Aaron.  
  
"You might want to get rid of the costume first."  
  
Aaron nodded, retaking his normal getup.  
  
He paused, thinking for a moment and then changed his attire to resemble his White Knight costume for the play.  
  
NiGHTS frowned slightly.  
  
He had meant for Aaron to retake his own outfit.  
  
But it didn't make a difference.  
  
"If this works, then I want you to try to get out of here and tell Tier what's happened. It should still be waiting."  
  
"What? I thought I was going after Molly. . ."  
  
Aaron's costume faded back to his normal clothes unconsciously.  
  
NiGHTS shook his head.  
  
"I don't want you to face Reala by yourself. You can help best by getting Tier. Tier may be able to free me, and then we can try to find Molly as a group."  
  
"Alright, fine. . ."  
  
Aaron walked toward the edge of the Palace, semi-confidently.  
  
Or maybe he just wasn't thinking any more about what happened to NiGHTS when he tried to leave.  
  
"At the very least, you can keep your Ideya out of Wizeman's reach."  
  
NiGHTS muttered as he watched his friend pass through the barrier.  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"I'll save you. And Molly too. Don't worry."  
  
NiGHTS frowned darkly, looking more like Reala.  
  
"Aaron, get going! You're wasting time!"  
  
As the dreamer hesitated, NiGHTS yanked his lips back savagely, revealing sharp jagged teeth. His eyes flashed dangerously and even the air around him seemed to crackle with menacing energy.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Aaron didn't look very scared.  
  
Just a little saddened.  
  
He left to find his way out.  
  
NiGHTS sagged to the bottom of the Palace, sighing as he reverted to his normal appearance.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"Just stay safe. . ."  
  
He brought his knees up to the dull shard in his chest, feeling that he'd failed again.  
  
Molly squirmed as she was carried.  
  
"I said let me go! Aaron's right, you have no right to just do whatever you like! Put me down!"  
  
Reala rolled his eyes at the endless stream of complaints.  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
He sounded bored.  
  
As the squirming continued, Reala stopped in his tracks and fixed her with his coldest of stares.  
  
"Stop this, Nightingale. You've been confused, that's all. You don't really mean what you're saying! Now be silent and allow me to tend to you."  
  
Molly stiffened, then glared back.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a mime with a migraine?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaron sneaked through the halls of Nightmare, trying to make his way back to the entrance and back to Nightopia.  
  
A soft whooshing sound came closer as a Hollow flew down the corridor.  
  
The purple, owl-like minion with jester tassels for eyebrows was muttering to itself.  
  
It had just had a rough encounter with Jackle, and had barely escaped intact.  
  
Apparently, the Second Level Nightmaren had been humiliated and was taking it out on every Minion within his reach.  
  
Aaron heard the sound and quickly tried to find someplace where he wouldn't be found.  
  
Unfortunately, there was nothing but stone walls, and the Hollow was coming closer, although it hadn't spotted him yet.  
  
Aaron quickly donned his Nightmaren costume just in case.  
  
As the Hollow came close, it seemed to pale beneath its feathers.  
  
It sped up, flapping past before Aaron could say or do anything.  
  
Aaron felt sorry for the thing, giving it a pitying glance before continuing down the corridor toward the exit.  
  
Dusk frowned as he recognized the Nightmaren from before.  
  
"You again? I thought you were in for the night."  
  
It grinned.  
  
"What, did Wizeman tell you to get lost and not come home until you get some Ideya?"  
  
Aaron growled at Dusk.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have been commanded away until I find Ideya, and I don't need smart remarks from you to find it!"  
  
Dusk bristled viciously, and Aaron was abruptly reminded of NiGHTS' warning about the Nightmaren' vicious nature.  
  
Aaron bristled in return.  
  
"I don't have time for this!"  
  
He floated upward and away from Dusk.  
  
Dusk considered pursuing the other Nightmaren and pummeling him, but decided that It would only end up being punished for deserting Its post.  
  
With a snarl, Dusk resumed guard duty.  
  
Knight breathed a deep sigh of relief, going away from that place as fast as he could back toward Nightopia.  
  
Tier was behind the boulder where NiGHTS and Aaron had left It, playing Jacks with some rocks. It wasn't having much luck since the round rock It had found didn't bounce properly.  
  
The green and pink Nightmaren did a doubletake as Aaron flew over.  
  
"Huh? But you . . . and NiGHTS was . . . you were . . . how did. . . Where's NiGHTS?!"  
  
Its eyes widened in alarm.  
  
Aaron took his normal clothing again.  
  
"He's trapped. In an Ideya Palace. He sent me to find you."  
  
Tier seemed to collapse in on Itself, a perfect picture of depression.  
  
"Oh no. . .!"  
  
The Nightmaren pulls both arms over Its head.  
  
"I may as well just surrender now. . ."  
  
"Don't say that. We have to go free him."  
  
Aaron reasoned.  
  
Tier shook Its head fearfully, wide eyed.  
  
"They'll get us!"  
  
Aaron frowned.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
He folded his arms.  
  
"They'll get us for sure if we don't do something!"  
  
The Nightmaren was stubborn.  
  
"I won't fight them. Maybe Wizeman will take me back. . ."  
  
Tier seemed to be seriously considering the possibility, obviously not thinking clearly.  
  
Aaron was astonished.  
  
"Tier!! How could you say that!?"  
  
"BECAUSE WHEN YOU GET RIGHT DOWN TO IT, I'M A COWARD!!!"  
  
Tier shouted, as if that made everything alright.  
  
"I mean. . ."  
  
It huddled into a ball.  
  
". . . I don't want to be reduced to my component elements or anything. . .!"  
  
Aaron laid his hand on Tier.  
  
"Tier, don't be afraid. I need your help. I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
Tier only whimpered, trembling violently. Aaron could only imagine what sort of punishment awaited traitors, for his friend to be so badly shaken.  
  
"Tier, if you don't help me, I'm going back alone."  
  
Aaron threatened.  
  
Tier looked away, miserable.  
  
". . .fine. . ."  
  
Aaron tried another tactic.  
  
"I can't do it without you."  
  
He pleaded.  
  
Tier refused to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aaron. . .all that I can do is wake you up so that you'll be safe."  
  
It considered.  
  
"Maybe I should. . ."  
  
"No! Tier, I will never forgive you if you wake me up."  
  
Aaron glared at the Nightmaren.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
Tier took a breath.  
  
". . .You're not going to forgive me if I stay here and refuse to help either. . ."  
  
Aaron was close to becoming angry.  
  
"Maybe not. . ."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Does any of that matter to you?"  
  
Tier squeezed Its eyes closed, pained.  
  
"I can't help it . . . all that you have to worry about is a lifetime of nightmares and a world darkened by Wizeman. I'm going to be shredded into unrecognizable shards of nightmare energy!"  
  
Aaron continued to frown.  
  
"I'd prefer your fate."  
  
Tier turned to regard Aaron fiercely.  
  
"I'm not NiGHTS! I don't have any shards of Ideya or experience saving the world . . . I'm . . . I'm just a Nightmaren who was tired of being Reala's footstool!"  
  
"Tier, you don't need any of those things!"  
  
Aaron tried to look reassuring.  
  
"All you need is the will to make a difference."  
  
"But I don't have it!"  
  
Tier wailed.  
  
"I didn't join NiGHTS to fight Wizeman. I only wanted to get away! I'm as much a traitor to NiGHTS and you as I am to Wizeman and Reala!"  
  
The Nightmaren was obviously at war with Itself.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Aaron was tired of arguing with Tier and floated off toward Nightmare alone, taking on his costume once again.  
  
"Run away. See how long it will save your tail!"  
  
Tier turned away miserably, unable to watch as Aaron returned alone.  
  
.  
  
Inside the castle, Molly sighed as her Nightingale costume was repaired.  
  
Reala was standing in a corner, observing with a sour look on his face.  
  
"Mime with a migraine. . .?"  
  
Molly stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Well, you do."  
  
The Nightmaren working on her froze in shock and glanced quickly at Reala.  
  
When it became apparent that he wasn't going to respond, It resumed Its work.  
  
In the Ideya Palace, NiGHTS was lazily sitting by a pillar and poking the barrier, blinking at each painful sizzle of energy. "  
  
Tap . . . Ow . . . tap . . . ow . . . tap . . . ow. . ."  
  
Aaron made his way back toward Nightmare in his disguise.  
  
Dusk raised a nonexistent eyebrow and opened his mouth to comment on Knight's lack of Ideya.  
  
Aaron flew past the rose and black colored Nightmaren, not wanting to mess with It.  
  
Dusk's mouth snapped shut and It frowned.  
  
That Knight guy wasn't very nice.  
  
Aaron wasn't in the mood to be nice. He floated down the halls back toward Reala's throneroom.  
  
Behind the boulder, Tier eased Itself up and peered over Its shoulder, sighing.  
  
"Great . . . I'm starting to understand what this "guilt" stuff feels like. . ."  
  
Aaron crept through the door to Reala's throne room quietly, peering around. Before he had gotten very far, voices came from inside.  
  
"Ooh, you don't like the card, do you! Should I throw the card at you? You don't like the card!"  
  
"Blast you, Jackle! If I could reach you, I'd. . .!"  
  
NiGHTS clenched his fists as Jackle laughed.  
  
"But you can't reach me, can you! Now I'm the one tormenting you! How do you like it?"  
  
NiGHTS bared his teeth.  
  
"About as much as I like Wizeman. Not at all!"  
  
Aaron was not very happy. His expression quickly became very angry and he found himself wishing for a large sword.  
  
Jackle laughed at NiGHTS' fierce expression.  
  
He wielded one of his enormous playing cards and brought it down, almost taking off the tip of NiGHTS' tassel.  
  
"What's the matter? You don't like cards?!"  
  
Aaron began to sneak into the room, trying to stay in the shadows.  
  
"Jackle! You had better not be tormenting our guests!"  
  
Reala's voice echoed eerily down the corridor as he approached.  
  
Jackle froze.  
  
"Eep! N . . . No, Lord Reala! Of course not!"  
  
He quickly retreated, almost dropping his card.  
  
NiGHTS breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Who'd have thought that I'd be saved by Reala?!"  
  
Aaron froze in place.  
  
Two figures approached.  
  
Reala had one arm around Molly's shoulders, much to her displeasure.  
  
In fact, she looked like she wanted to bite that arm off.  
  
Molly had no idea what to do now.  
  
He could not fight Reala even if he *had* a huge sword.  
  
Reala smiled as he held Molly close for NiGHTS' benefit.  
  
"Well, NiGHTS, how do you. . ."  
  
He froze when he found only one prisoner.  
  
"Where is the dreamer?!"  
  
Molly grinned. "He's escaped!"  
  
She yelped as Reala thrust her roughly to one side and advanced on NiGHTS, furious.  
  
Molly grunted as she hit the floor and slid into the wall.  
  
Aaron almost shouted out at Reala, but stopped himself just in time.  
  
He started to make his way toward Molly, still trying not to be noticed.  
  
Molly rubbed her shoulder, then blinked as she caught sight of something moving nearby.  
  
She opened her mouth, only to have a hand slapped over it, effectively silencing her.  
  
Aaron almost had a heart attack.  
  
He nearly let out a huge breath, but caught himself just in time.  
  
He put a finger up to his mouth to say 'Be quiet.'  
  
Nightingale's eyes were wide in shock.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He helped her to her feet, trying to move back away from where Reala might see them.  
  
She turned to face him, tilting her head and raising one hand in silent question as she wondered where he had come from.  
  
He mouthed silently to her, 'Later,' and motioned for the door.  
  
She turned away to watch Reala before turning back and indicating that Aaron should leave the room.  
  
He shook his head, motioning that she had to come too, then he pointed to NiGHTS.  
  
Molly made a face at all the gestures.  
  
"Will you quit it with the gestures already?!"  
  
She instantly slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing as both Nightmaren turned to look at her.  
  
Aaron's face fell and he closed his eyes. "Nice. . ."  
  
Reala frowned as he turned at the shout.  
  
"Nightingale, who are you speaking to?!"  
  
Molly dropped her hand, flushed.  
  
"Er . . .just talking to myself. . ."  
  
Aaron held his breath, hoping that Reala would believe her.  
  
NiGHTS watched worriedly as Reala advanced, staring suspiciously behind Nightingale.  
  
"I don't believe you. . ."  
  
Aaron tried hard to be invisible.  
  
Molly stood at attention as the real General of the Nightmare army stood in front of her.  
  
When Reala began to lean over to look past her, Molly took a deep breath, then abruptly slammed into his middle.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
She screamed the word as she and Reala tumbled to the ground.  
  
"I won't get another chance at this!"  
  
Aaron flew over toward the Ideya palace, looking for some way to get NiGHTS out.  
  
NiGHTS gasped as he spotted Aaron.  
  
"Aaron, no! Get out!"  
  
"NiGHTS, tell me how to disable this thing!"  
  
Aaron started to tug at the Palace.  
  
Reala reached for Molly.  
  
There was a soft crunch, then he yelped and pulled his hand back.  
  
His black glove sported tooth marks.  
  
Molly looked a little green.  
  
"Ugh . . . that was disgusting! Nightmaren taste awful!"  
  
"Molly, do you know how to open this!?"  
  
Aaron turned back to look at her.  
  
"Not a clue!"  
  
She shouted back, trying to avoid Reala's claws.  
  
Aaron winced as he saw Reala get terribly close to hitting her.  
  
He dove off of the top of the Ideya palace, hurtling toward Reala, fists first.  
  
NiGHTS watched helplessly.  
  
"Aaron!"  
  
Reala grunted as he was struck, and rolled, knocking Molly off as he went after Aaron.  
  
Molly hesitated, then ran for the Palace.  
  
She spotted Aaron's Ideya at the top and jumped, reaching for it.  
  
NiGHTS gasped.  
  
"What are you doing? Aaron needs that Ideya!"  
  
Molly ignored him and struggled up the pillar until she had almost reached the Red Ideya.  
  
Aaron paused for a second to look toward Molly.  
  
"M-Molly? What are you doing?"  
  
She grunted.  
  
"This!"  
  
She snatched the Ideya.  
  
Her own Ideya began to glow wildly, and she grinned at the power surge.  
  
She twirled before diving for Reala.  
  
"Yeah! That's what I needed!"  
  
Reala could only stare in shock as she flew right for him.  
  
The two smashed into the wall, sending stone chips flying!  
  
Something fell free and rolled across the floor, gleaming brightly.  
  
Aaron's gaze followed the gleam.  
  
The golden star lay quietly in front of the throne.  
  
He walked over to pick it up.  
  
In the background, Reala and Molly were laying in a tangled heap.  
  
Neither seemed to be conscious after that last impact.  
  
NiGHTS tore his gaze away from Aaron, fearing that Molly had injured herself.  
  
Knight held the chip in the air, studying it.  
  
NiGHTS blinked.  
  
"Aaron, that's exactly what Reala had those minions searching for. It may have something to do with this Ideya Palace!"  
  
Aaron brought the star toward the palace.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The star seemed to glow brighter, and NiGHTS smiled.  
  
"Not really, but do you have any better ideas?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
Knight admitted.  
  
He walked up to the Palace and touched the star to one of the pillars.  
  
The energy crackled around the star, which suddenly melted, becoming part of the pillar.  
  
The barrier glowed for an instant, becoming visible.  
  
NiGHTS grinned as he felt the energy drain away.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
He flew out and grabbed Aaron, twirling him happily.  
  
Aaron couldn't help but laugh for a second or two before remembering Molly.  
  
"I-is she okay...?"  
  
NiGHTS abruptly sobered and flew over, moving stiffly due to the wound in his back, It had reopened during his spin.  
  
As he leaned over the two figures, Reala's eyes snapped open.  
  
The red and black Nightmaren tried to lunge, but Nightingale's slender form hampered his movement.  
  
NiGHTS darted out of reach.  
  
"Whoopsie!"  
  
Aaron rushed over, trying to get to Molly while Reala was distracted.  
  
Reala seemed glad when the unconscious female was pulled away from him, and straightened to face NiGHTS fully.  
  
NiGHTS quickly took to the air.  
  
"Escape!"  
  
He commanded before paralooping.  
  
Reala dodged and slashed with his claws, missing.  
  
Aaron carried Molly out of the throneroom and toward the gate.  
  
Unfortunately the sounds of the battle had attracted more Nightmaren.  
  
As the Minions surrounded Aaron, the forest green First Class Nightmaren with them grinned.  
  
"Looks like we've got a traitor. . . "  
  
Aaron froze.  
  
"No traitor am I."  
  
He grinned.  
  
The Nightmaren frowned, taking a fighting stance.  
  
"If you're not a traitor, then I'm a giant green Nightopian!"  
  
It reeled suddenly as It was struck from behind.  
  
"Funny . . . I didn't know that they came in green." Tier commented, rubbing Its fist casually.  
  
"Tier!"  
  
Aaron let his disguise melt away, revealing his dreamer's clothes once more.  
  
Tier winked.  
  
"How's it going, Aaron? I see that you got Molly! Great! Now where's NiGHTS?"  
  
Aaron grinned.  
  
"He's fighting Reala. Back there."  
  
He pointed.  
  
Tier's heroic moment quickly passed.  
  
"Fighting . . . R . . . Reala. . .?!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Reala snarled.  
  
"Nightingale!"  
  
He dove for the door, only to be intercepted by NiGHTS.  
  
The purple Nightmaren grinned.  
  
"I don't think so, you walking checkerboard!"  
  
Reala glared.  
  
"We'll see how long you can keep up that cheerful attitude, NiGHTS!"  
  
The two flew around each other, sending two trails of sparkles drifting under them.  
  
NiGHTS dove, then came up in front of a wall, glancing around.  
  
"Oops! Not smart, NiGHTS! How do I dodge Reala?!"  
  
Reala grinned and flew at top speed, claws flexed.  
  
"You don't!"  
  
He blinked as NiGHTS dropped out of sight, leaving nothing but the wall for Reala to crash into.  
  
NiGHTS stuck his tongue out playfully as he flew for the door.  
  
"Just kidding, checkerboard!"  
  
He became serious as he left.  
  
"Now to find Aaron and Molly!"  
  
Aaron looked around for a way to escape the horrible Minions.  
  
He couldn't fight them all.  
  
Tier blinked, forgetting Its unease as It followed Aaron's glance.  
  
"Hm? What's wrong, Aaron?"  
  
The Minions bunched up, preparing at attack.  
  
"How do we get out. . .?"  
  
Aaron looked a little helpless.  
  
Tier blinked. "Duh . . . the exit?"  
  
It pointed, blissfully unaware of the Minions around them.  
  
Aaron blinked.  
  
"Tier, look."  
  
He pointed to the Minions most helpfully.  
  
"Yeah, Minions. So?"  
  
As a Hollow flew at them, Tier casually rapped on its head with Its knuckles, causing it to drop like a rock.  
  
The others backed up a step.  
  
Aaron's jaw dropped.  
  
"They're that weak?"  
  
"Only if you're a Nightmaren. Come on, let's go."  
  
Tier turned and drifted toward the exit, leaving Aaron holding Molly and surrounded by angry Minions.  
  
Aaron's eyes widened in dismay as the minions closed in.  
  
"Tier!"  
  
He shouted after It.  
  
"I'm *not* a Nightmaren!"  
  
Tier paused and glanced back.  
  
"Oh yeah . . . you're not, are you?"  
  
It turned and floated back over, puffing Its chest and holding both hands out.  
  
"Alright, get behind me."  
  
Aaron quickly obeyed, grateful that Tier had finally gotten a hold on things.  
  
As Aaron complied, Tier took a bow as if performing, then cleared Its throat, crossing Its eyes as it tried out a few notes.  
  
"Mi mi mi mi mi!"  
  
The green and pink Nightmaren abruptly seemed to fill the hall, jagged teeth dripping and minty green eyes filled with green fire.  
  
"RRAAARRRR!!!"  
  
The minions froze as one and fled in the opposite direction.  
  
Tier shrank back to Its usual size and appearance before turning and bowing low for Aaron's benefit.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! I also do grand openings and birthday parties!"  
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
"You're comin' to *my* birthday party!"  
  
Tier grinned.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
Aaron nodded, following Tier.  
  
As they headed for the exit, they heard a familiar mumbling outside.  
  
"No good, stuck up, prissy Nightmaren prancing in and out as they please. They think they're so great, but. . ."  
  
Tier blinked.  
  
"Dusk always was temperamental. But It's harmless."  
  
It shrugged and flew right out.  
  
Aaron frowned.  
  
"NiGHTS told me It would attack me. . ."  
  
Tier nodded.  
  
"It would. . . oh."  
  
It stopped as Dusk glared dangerously at the dreamers.  
  
Tier drifted back.  
  
"Lay off, Dusk. These two are with me."  
  
Dusk snarled.  
  
"Tier?! Didn't you betray Wizeman?!!"  
  
Tier shrugged.  
  
"Well, I didn't think that'd work . . . RUN!"  
  
That said, It took off flying.  
  
"H-hey!"  
  
Aaron flew after Tier.  
  
It was several minutes before Aaron was able to catch up to the green and pink Nightmaren.  
  
Tier was on the border between Nightmare and Nightopia, panting.  
  
"That was scary!"  
  
Aaron was breathing hard as well, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You have no idea. . ."  
  
A shadow passed over them before NiGHTS touched down.  
  
Almost immediately, he fell to his knees, grimacing.  
  
The purple Nightmaren forced his usual smile onto his face.  
  
"Hi, guys. Is everyone okay?"  
  
Aaron nearly dropped Molly, but caught her just in time.  
  
He sat her down gently.  
  
"NiGHTS! Are you alright?"  
  
NiGHTS grinned to disguise his pain.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Nightmaren heal quickly. How's she?"  
  
He indicated Molly.  
  
Aaron returned to her to try to determine just that.  
  
"I'm not sure. . ."  
  
Molly groaned, reviving.  
  
She opened her eyes and instantly shut them again.  
  
"Ow . . . did anyone get the license number on that truck. . .?"  
  
NiGHTS and Tier exchanged a puzzled glance at the strange comment.  
  
Aaron chuckled a little, understanding the joke.  
  
"We missed it. . ."  
  
Molly pushed herself up, rubbing her head dazedly.  
  
"Remind me never to do that again . . . Reala's head must be made of concrete!"  
  
Aaron was smiling, happy that they had finally won. "Hopefully, you'll never need to be reminded."  
  
Tier leaned closer, grinning.  
  
"What's concrete?"  
  
Molly blinked in surprise at the strange Nightmaren speaking to her.  
  
Aaron laughed.  
  
"It's okay, Molly. This is Tier. It's the one who helped us escape."  
  
Tier blushed, rubbing the back of Its head like a bashful schoolboy.  
  
"Um, it's good to meet you."  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
"Hello, Tier."  
  
She smiled weakly, then gasped as she noticed herself becoming transparent.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?!"  
  
NiGHTS smiled.  
  
"You're finally waking up. This will all have been just a bad dream soon."  
  
Aaron looked down at himself, wondering if the same would happen to him.  
  
"What about all my Ideya? Will I ever get it back?"  
  
As her Nightingale costume faded, Molly blushed.  
  
"Oh! That's right!"  
  
She quickly cupped her hands over her chest, and a familiar red orb materialized.  
  
"Sorry, Aaron . . . this is yours."  
  
He reached out to touch it.  
  
"Thanks . . . it's alright."  
  
Molly smiled, then blinked as she was almost invisible.  
  
"Looks like I'm only half asleep . . . bye, everyone. . .!"  
  
She waved before she faded completely.  
  
Aaron looked over at NiGHTS, realizing that he was fading as well.  
  
"I'll be back, NiGHTS. I'm coming for my other Ideya. . ."  
  
He faded out before he could finish the rest of what he was going to say.  
  
NiGHTS and Tier waved, smiling.  
  
NiGHTS turned to where Aaron had been a moment ago.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
He and Tier smiled before they flew back to the camp together, NiGHTS being partially supported on the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EPILOGUE  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Molly awoke with a start, her mind still replaying scenes from the most vivid dream she'd ever had.  
  
She turned automatically toward her alarm clock and realized with horror, that it was already noon!  
  
She had already missed the beginning of rehearsal, and so settled down again.  
  
Had it all been only a dream?  
  
The jester like Nightmaren?  
  
The carefree little angels, the Nightopians?  
  
Had she really been one of them?  
  
She shook her head, smiling.  
  
"Don't be stupid, it was just a dream. I'll never see any of them again."  
  
. .  
  
Elsewhere, Aaron was also opening his eyes.  
  
Like Molly, he decided to forego rehearsal in favor of quiet contemplation.  
  
Maybe it had all been a dream, but he wasn't at all convinced that it hadn't been at least partially real.  
  
How else could he account for Molly's part in the dream?  
  
He smiled as he thought of his friends.  
  
The cute but troublesome Nightopian, Topper.  
  
The immature but golden hearted Tier.  
  
The fun loving, level headed NiGHTS.  
  
Aaron knew in his heart that if he never saw any of them again, he would be sorely disappointed.  
  
He decided that he would ask Molly about the dream when he saw her.  
  
If she knew what he was talking about, then he would know that it had been real.  
  
. .  
  
NiGHTS grimaced as Picusha, the rebel camp's resident powder blue Nightmaren healer tended to his back, and allowed his thoughts to drift as the pain was erased.  
  
The dreamers would both be back, he knew.  
  
What he didn't know, was when they would return, and where they would land.  
  
Whether in dream or nightmare, light or darkness.  
  
It all remained to be seen.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
The End  
  
(To Be Continued. . .) 


	3. NiGHTS into DayDreams 3 Just a Dream

Part One: Curtain Call  
  
"Indeed. . .this battle will be your last!" The menace in the voice could be felt through the audience as the two figures onstage spoke their lines. Molly tried her best not to laugh when Aaron responded with a pompous tone. "Claim what you will, but in the end, good is always victorious." The two lifted their swords as if to battle, as the curtains lowered to the thunderous applause of the audience.  
  
Behind the curtains, Molly slid off her Nightmare Captain mask, a gruesome black and white face that reminded her unpleasantly of Reala's. "Phew, this thing's hot!"  
  
Aaron grinned. "This outfit isn't all that much better, you know..." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Molly chuckled. "Well, at least we get to take these costumes off when the play ends!" She emphasized her words in an odd way, as if her thoughts were elsewhere. "I'm glad for that. . ." Aaron nodded. "You're doing a great job tonight, keep it up!" He smiled.  
  
"Molly, Aaron. You're on in ten minutes." The director smiled as he peered in. Molly waved to show that she'd heard. "I hate nightmares. . .what made me want this role anyway?" She shrugged at her own foolishness. "Everyone matures, changes." Aaron suggested. Molly shrugged. "I guess, but growing up's no fun. Let's get a drink before we have to go on again." She started toward the soda machine in the hallway.  
  
"Good idea." He smiled and followed her out toward the machine. "Just have to be sure not to get anything on my costume..." "Oops!" Molly playfully tossed a can to him before opening one for herself. Aaron laughed, catching it, and holding it far away from himself to open it, just in case. "Ack! Hey!" Molly yelped as a stream of fizz struck her in the face. "I'm blinded!" She fell melodramatically. On the floor, she writhed. "The. . .White Knight has. . .triumphed!" That said, she relaxed and "died." Aaron tried not to laugh and kneeled down to help her up. "Are you allright?"  
  
Molly opened her eyes, rubbing them. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just sticky." Aaron chuckled a little. "Aw, come on, get up. We're on in a few minutes. Here, let me find you some paper towels. . ." He went to the nearby bathrooms and brought her back a few towels to clean up with. She stood up and patted her face dry. "Thanks, Aaron. It's a good thing that that didn't get my costume wet!"  
  
Meanwhile, a pair of large eyes watched with interest. "Nightmare Captain and White Knight? That sounds exactly like their Nightmaren costumes to me." Topper pointed out, eyes half closed. Behind the Nightopian, two Nightmaren pressed against one another, struggling to see inside the bubble that Topper had created. "Hey, lemme look! I've never seen the Waking World!" Tier complained as NiGHTS won and leaned over to look. The Nightmaren hero grinned. "Too slow, Tier." NiGHTS smiled fondly at the two humans as they made their way back onto the stage. "They're good. And that means that I'm good." Topper rolled his eyes. "They're not Claris and Elliot, NiGHTS. Their problem was trusting and being brave, not bruised pride and stage fright!" NiGHTS made a face, then blinked as the bubble popped. "Oh no! Aaron was just about to say his line! Quick Topper, make a new bubble!" Topper sighed. "Nightmaren. . ."  
  
On the stage, Molly fixed her mask, then raised her plastic sword, posing behind the curtains. "Ready? You have the next line." Aaron nodded. "Always ready!"  
  
As the curtains rose, Molly drew back, silently cuing Aaron as she pretended to be disgusted with his righteous attitude. "Take up your sword and defend yourself, warrior of darkness!" He brandished his plastic sword. "All that you see was spawned by the darkness, White Knight! Soon you shall be one with the void!" Molly turned the last word into a hiss, winning a couple of chuckles from the audience. That hiss hadn't been in the script.  
  
"The darkness is nothing to the blinding light of truth and good! You will fall!" He slashed out at her. She jumped back, out of the way before darting forward to slash viciously at his chest. From the audience, shouts of "Get her, Knight!" Were heard. Some people were even cheering for the villain, much to Molly's amusement. Aaron barely managed to block the attack, just as planned. "You cannot win! Come away from the darkness and end this!" He slashed back at her.  
  
Molly parried his thrust, both hands on her blade as she pushed to keep his from reaching her. "Ung. . . NEVER!"  
  
She braced herself before whipping to the side. This was the part where she was stabbed in the side. The swords were only plastic, but a clumsy "stab" could still hurt.  
  
"Hey, they're fighting!" Tier protested as the bubble was restored. NiGHTS smiled. "It's not real."  
  
"So be it!" Aaron made the scripted stab as carefully as he could without looking unrealistic. Molly let out a scream before falling to her knees, then to her side. She hated this scene, it was too sappy and cliché. She pushed herself up, moving stiffly as if in pain. She looked up, eyes wide with shock as a hand was offered to her for the big "let's kiss and make up" scene, as she called it. The White Knight pulled his sword back. "It doesn't have to end like this. . . let me help you." He offered his hand. The Nightmare Captain drew back as if afraid of being burned. "You . . . would help me? What trickery is this?! To help me is to welcome nightmares into your kingdom of dreams!" Those words sounded familiar, but she ignored the feeling.  
  
"Hey, I like that 'Kingdom of Dreams' bit." Tier grinned. NiGHTS nodded his agreement.  
  
"There is no trickery. The light is truth. If you would turn away from the darkness, the light will welcome you home. . ." The audience was silent, waiting to see what the Nightmare Captain would do. In Nightopia, two Nightmaren leaned closer, grinning in anticipation.  
  
After a dramatic pause, Nightmare Captain placed a clawed glove in White Knight's hand. The audience applauded as the curtain fell.  
  
Topper smiled. "Way to go, kids. . ." He rose and waddled away, unnoticed by the cheering NiGHTS and Tier.  
  
Unfortunately, someone else was watching. Wizeman's half covered face betrayed no emotion as the scene played out in the eyes positioned in each of his six hands. These two humans had escaped him, a fact that he was determined to do something about. A hand opened toward an Ideya Capture, which revealed four Ideya. Two yellow, a blue, and a white. Without their Ideya, it would be difficult for Aaron or Molly to return to Nightopia. They could however, enter Nightmare. And once there, their rare, Red Ideya could be harvested before NiGHTS or his followers could do a thing about it. Silently, Wizeman summoned his Shleep and sent them forth.  
  
". . . So that's it." Molly said in her Nightmare Captain voice, extending a hand to indicate something beyond the audience. "The nightmares have ended and your kingdom is restored. There's nothing left for a living nightmare like me." She looked up as White Knight placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're wrong, Nightmare Captain. There is always something more." The two stood together as the rest of the cast stepped onstage for a final bow. The audience applauded as the curtains fell. Molly grinned as she and Aaron left the stage. She was just pulling her mask and gloves off when she froze. Aaron blinked as he untied his sword sheath. "Is something wrong?" Molly shook her head, frowning. "I thought I saw something. . . it's nothing."  
  
As they left, the Shleep peered out from behind an old piano before drifting stealthily after them. Aaron smiled. "I bet you're right. Hey, wanna go get some coffee or something?" Molly grinned at the idea. "Good idea, I don't know why, but I'm wiped! Coffee will wake me up."  
  
Their favorite coffeehouse, Novadeers was almost empty at this time in the afternoon, so after ordering their drinks and something to snack on, finding a table was easy. Molly sighed as she eased herself into a seat, waiting for her cappuccino to cool off. Aaron sat across from her, starting into his frappuccino immediately. She smirked, trying to hide how exhausted she was all of a sudden. "You'll burn your tongue off that way."  
  
She blinked and shook her head, dazed. Placing a hand to her temple, she groaned. "I'm really asleep. . .what did I just say?" She failed to notice the Shleep resting beside her foot. Aaron looked concerned. "You were just saying I was going to burn myself . . . Are you alright? Did you not get very much sleep last night?" He blinked. He was beginning to wonder if the dream was real. Molly shook her head. "Eight hours. . .I shouldn't be so tired. I. . . " She had been pushing her mug away and now slumped forward over the table, narrowly missing the candle in the center. Aaron jumped to his feet. "M-Molly? Are you alright?" He wondered if she needed medical help. . . He looked around for an employee.  
  
The Shleep gave a soft bleat, pleased with itself. It looked up at Aaron, then realized its mistake and scrambled to dive out of sight. "Wh-what in the world?" He jumped up, running to grab the Shleep. The Shleep bleated in alarm and dove under a neighboring table before changing its mind and making a beeline for the exit. Throughout the resulting chaos, Molly simply slept, peacefully oblivious to her friend's trouble.  
  
Aaron chased the little thing toward the exit, not worried about how it may look to the guy behind the counter. He didn't need to worry. The sleepiness seemed to have affected everyone in the shop. The man behind the counter and seated on a stool, leaning on the counting and snoring. Aaron didn't take the time to wonder just why he wasn't also asleep, at least not yet. "Baaa!" The Shleep finally jumped through the door and escaped, leaving Aaron by the door, with puzzled passers by giving him odd glances.  
  
Aaron growled at the little thing before returning to Molly and shaking her, attempting to stir her from her slumber. Molly didn't react at all to being shaken, but she frowned slightly as if troubled by whatever dream she was having.  
  
"Oh no. . . It's him." Aaron suddenly wished he hadn't chugged the caffeinated drink.  
  
"When did I fall asleep?" Molly looked around, puzzled as boulders and half dead trees appeared around her. "I knew that I should have finished that coffee in one gulp!" She started to walk, trying to find her way to a more hospitable place, but was stopped in her tracks by a familiar figure in red, black, and white. In the coffee shop, the young woman grimaced in her sleep, squirming slightly. Aaron picked her up, intending to take her home, and then to get home himself as fast as possible.  
  
Aaron left Molly at home in her bed, fumbling up some excuse that she was exhausted from the play and had fallen asleep after the performance. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep on his own, so he took a few of his mother's insomnia pills against his better judgment and laid down to try to make it to sleep.  
  
Now is not the time for insomnia, Aaron! End of Part One  
  
Part two: Return to Nightopia  
  
Aaron materialized on the border between Nightmare and Nightopia. He looked around him, realizing where he was. "I made it. . ." He flew up into the air, heading top speed for NiGHTS' tents. Topper looked up in surprise as Aaron whizzed past and started to call, but was overlooked. The Nightopian sighed. "Crazy Sunday flyers. . ." He continued on his way.  
  
In Nightmare, Molly yelped as Reala dumped her onto the floor in front of Wizeman. She looked up and felt an urge to burst into tears as her worst nightmare returned in full force. "No way. . ." She screamed as Wizeman reached out and grabbed her in one of those enormous hands, squeezing the resistance out of her. Reala winced, well aware of what that felt like. When the girl sagged, exhausted, Wizeman finally spoke. "You have caused me a great deal of trouble. And Reala, a great deal of pain." Molly opened her eyes, noticing that Reala's costume was stained as if he'd been bleeding. From what she'd heard of Wizeman's temper, she could only imagine what had happened to the Nightmaren upon losing his captive. The dreamer felt no guilt at all, confident that all the damage had been done by Wizeman and not her. Still, Molly didn't dare to voice that thought. Not while Wizeman was in a position to squeeze her out of existence. And who knew what would happen to her in the real world if she died here?  
  
"Reala." Wizeman's voice was soft, almost gentle. Reala flew until he was eye level with Molly. "Wizeman has promised to take you back. To prevent a repeat of last time however, you will be enchanted. And. . ." The Nightmaren General grinned like an evil mime. ". . . You will be mine." Molly knew that she should have been terrified, but something was bothering her. She frowned at Reala. "Okay. . .now where did you get that cheesy line from? A Disney movie?" Reala turned to exchange a glance with one of Wizeman's hands. This was one dreamer who had not changed one bit.  
  
"Hey! Tell the purple guy that we have an incoming flyer!" A Nightopian giggled from on top of a makeshift watchtower in one of the trees. Another Nightopian instantly shoved the first away, ignoring it as it fell to the ground. "Wow, let me see!" Three more Nightopians pushed their way onto the narrow platform, accomplishing nothing as they continually pushed their fellows off before being pushed off themselves.  
  
"What are those insane 'Pians doing?" Tier frowned as It glided out of Its tent, noticing the jumble of excited cherubs. The green and pink checkered Nightmaren looked around, annoyance increasing. "And where is Topper? He's the only one of them that ever makes any sense! I could use a translator about now. . ." Behind Tier, a lithe, powder blue Nightmaren flew gracefully into the light, long, thick lashes obscuring crystal blue eyes. Tier couldn't suppress Its grin quickly enough, and Picusha grinned right back. The two Nightmaren had become far closer than was normal for their kind. Picusha glanced up toward the 'Pian watchtower and sighed, shaking Its head. "I told NiGHTS that Nightopians could not be trusted with watch duty." Tier beamed at It friend. Picusha was always very careful to pronounce each word perfectly, in that soft spoken way that It was famous for. It added to the powder blue healer's not inconsiderable charm.  
  
Realizing that It would have to be the one to take the initiative, Tier spread Its arms and flew up to the Nightopians, rolling Its eyes when they shrieked and scattered at the sight of a Nightmaren face. "It's me, you mindless sugarballs!" The remaining three Nightopians belatedly recognized Tier and returned to speak to It. "You're the fun one! Did you come to watch the flyer too?" Tier blinked. "Flyer?" It placed a hand over Its mint green eyes to shield them from what was to a Nightmaren, painfully bright light, and scanned the horizon. There was indeed a lone figure flying toward them, but who or what it was couldn't be determined yet. Tier regarded the Nightopians, unamused. "And just when were you Nightopians going to report that someone is flying toward our camp?"  
  
The Nightopians regarded one another in amazement before the first spoke up innocently. "Were we supposed to do that?" Tier blinked at the smiling faces, then abruptly wheeled away, spiraling back down. Tier hated dealing with any Nightopian besides Topper. They were too simple minded.  
  
NiGHTS looked up as Tier flew into his tent. "Tier?" Tier shrugged. "The Nightopians spotted an incoming flyer. We haven't been able to see who it is yet." NiGHTS rose, the Ideya shard in his chest glinting faintly. "Well then let's find out." As Aaron drew close to the camp, metal weighted nets suddenly shot from the trees, tangling him and making flight impossible. "W-what!?" He tore at the nets as he fell to the ground.  
  
Belatedly, NiGHTS realized his mistake. "Whoops!" In a heartbeat, he was diving under Aaron, catching him out of luck more than skill. The purple Nightmaren smiled at the human in his arms as the dust subsided. "Dreamers. . . we have got to stop meeting like this!" Aaron looked a little unhappy. "Hello, NiGHTS. . ."  
  
Later, NiGHTS rubbed the back of his head as they walked back into camp, pulling off bits of netting as they went. The Nightmaren regarded Aaron worriedly through large, violet eyes. "You're not still angry, are you?"  
  
Aaron smiled at NiGHTS. "I'm not angry, but I am worried. Molly fell asleep today for no reason. There was this little creepy thing that ran out of the coffee shop just after it happened."  
  
NiGHTS stopped, looking concerned. "She fell asleep? For no reason? Maybe you'd better describe what you saw. . ." Aaron shrugged. "Well, the little creepy thing looked kind of like a sheep. . ." He scratched his head. "A Shleep!" NiGHTS exclaimed suddenly "No, a sheep." Aaron corrected. NiGHTS shook his head. "Wooly body? Curled horns? No legs? They're Wizeman's minions, and they're called Shleep." Aaron looked clueless. "How was it in the waking world?" NiGHTS frowned. "That's their job. To help humans fall asleep. It's odd that you only saw one, though. Normally, they come in herds, and humans can't resist counting them until they doze off. . ." Aaron looked enlightened for a second, losing his clueless expression. "So that's where that came from. . ." NiGHTS blinked, confused. "Huh?" "Nothing." Aaron waved his hand, dismissing it. "Wizeman made Molly fall asleep and left me awake for a reason." "Maybe you caught onto the trick before they could get you." NiGHTS suggested, frowning again. Aaron considered. "Maybe. . . but I think that they wanted to make sure I couldn't interfere. Maybe they want to keep us separate." NiGHTS nodded. "That could be, but eventually, Wizeman is going to want you, too. If he's resorting to Shleep, you'll have to be extra careful." He waved Tier over. "Tier, find Topper. We need to head back into Nightmare and. . ." Tier shook Its head, shrugging. "Topper's gone missing, NiGHTS. I can't find the little runt anywhere!" Aaron was concerned. "What. . .? Where could he be?" NiGHTS shrugged it off. "Topper'll turn up. Nightopians love to flit off on their own every now and then."  
  
Abruptly forgetting the missing Nightopian, NiGHTS turned to Aaron. "This might be a tender subject, but. . . how likely is Molly to. . . " he paused, searching for a gentle way to suggest that she might willingly go along with Wizeman's schemes. After all, she had been thoroughly corrupted before. Aaron considered. "I'm not really sure. I thought for sure she would be fine after this, but. . ." He sighed. NiGHTS placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling encouragingly. "We got her back once before. We can do it again." Aaron smiled and nodded. "I hope you're right."  
  
Here we go again. . .! End of Part Two  
  
Part Three: Living in Nightmare  
  
Molly opened her eyes and instantly wished that she hadn't. Darkness swam around her, obscuring everything but her thoughts. What was happening to her? Was this what Reala had meant about an enchantment? Was she under some sort of spell? If she was, then she didn't feel any different. As if sensing her consciousness, the darkness receded, revealing a familiar form. Her body was covered with a silky purple costume, complete with a miniskirt and silver trim. She didn't have to reach up to know that there was a jester style cap on her head. "So I'm back. . ." She murmured dazedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reala step forward, smiling coldly. "Yes. You're back." Molly frowned, rising to her feet. "It doesn't matter. I'm still Molly inside, not Nightingale. Whatever Wizeman thought he was doing, he messed up." Reala grinned, shaking his head. "But Wizeman hasn't finished with you yet." Molly blinked as right on cue, Wizeman appeared in front of Reala, hands raised. Energy began to collect in the pupil of each eye, and abruptly intensified before a beam of magical energy shot out toward the dreamer. Screaming, she fell back into darkness as her darker side forced its way to the surface. Back in the rebel camp, a different sort of struggle was in progress. "I want to go too!" The resident healer, a powder blue Nightmaren named Picusha stated firmly. Tier made a face. "No way! NiGHTS, Picusha's a healer, not a fighter!" Picusha frowned and turned on Tier. "You're no fighter either, Tier. And you're going!" The two Nightmaren faced off, resorting to a sort of staring contest to settle the matter. NiGHTS watched quietly, allowing them to sort it out for themselves. Aaron slapped his hand against his face. He didn't think they had time for all this crazy bickering... NiGHTS smiled at Aaron, sensing his impatience. But he knew that it was best to let Nightmaren settle their own differences. Interfering would only be met with childish resistance. "Aha!" Picusha declared triumphantly as Tier blinked. Tier glared. "I still say no! If something happens to you, who's going to heal anyone else when we get hurt?!" Picusha's glare returned. "Nothing will happen to me. All Nightmaren are born fighters! I can hold my own as well as any of the rest of you!" NiGHTS nodded absently. "Picusha's got a point, Tier." Tier looked shocked. "NiGHTS! How can you say that? This is Picusha we're talking about! It has a fit every time It sees injuries. How long will It last on a battlefield?!" Picusha smirked. "I am not the one who faints when It sees blood. . ." Tier flushed slightly. "Flip a coin." Aaron folded his arms. "That sounds fair." NiGHTS agreed, flying into the air and changing shape until he was a coin with a face on one side, and two folded legs on the other. "Heads or tails?" Picusha smiled. "Heads!" Tier only made a face as NiGHTS flipped himself, landing on the table in the center of the tent, face side up. "I'm afraid Picusha wins that one, Tier." He flipped again, reverting to his true form. Picusha beamed happily, ignoring Tier's protests. NiGHTS turned to Aaron. "Now, are we ready to leave?" Aaron nodded, glad they were finally ready to go. "Yes." Picusha nodded, Tier simply muttered an affirmative, strangely subdued. Later, the three landed in Nightmare. Picusha straightened, frowning at the darkened sky over the castle. "Now this brings back memories. . . and every one is a bad one." Tier glanced at Picusha, having second thoughts. NiGHTS shrugged. "Aw, c'mon, guys. Think of it as a homecoming!" The other two regarded him like he'd said the most insane thing possible. Aaron gave him a pretty strange look as well. NiGHTS actually shuffled his feet slightly as if embarrassed before peering toward the castle. "Does everyone remember the plan? Aaron, you'd better switch to your Knight costume." Aaron blinked. He had forgotten that he wasn't already in costume. Taking on the Knight costume, he nodded to NiGHTS. Tier reluctantly handed a length of sturdy rope to Aaron. "This stuff's gonna chafe. . ." NiGHTS shrugged and held his arms out, allowing Aaron to tie them together to prevent flight. "Make it realistic, I won't hold it against you if it chafes." Aaron tied the knots onto NiGHTS' forearms doing the best he could. He had never been in scouts or anything like that, so all that he that could manage was a basic granny knot. With his forearms properly tied in front of him, NiGHTS tested the knot. It seemed to hold well enough. He stooped, scraping his fingers against the long length of leftover rope. When he managed to lift the lead, he handed it to Aaron. "How nasty can you be?" "I'll do my best... I am an actor, after all." Aaron grinned. NiGHTS grinned back. "I know, we were watching. You were good, but you're going to have to do better than just acting. You may have to actually injure me in order to convince the Nightmaren inside." Aaron's face became solemn. "I'll do what I have to..." NiGHTS blinked at the instant response. Aaron hadn't hesitated at all, even when asked to injure NiGHTS! The purple Nightmaren felt the first twinge of unease, but disregarded it, smiling. "Good. Let's go." Aaron began to make his way into Nightmare. He was being a little rough, but not overly so, at least not this early. NiGHTS started to follow, then tried digging his heels in to stop their progress. He couldn't make this too easy, or else Aaron would never be believed. Aaron furrowed his brow and then started dragging harder. Behind them, Tier and Picusha advanced. NiGHTS yelped as twin slashes marred his shoulders, and reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled forward. Tier couldn't quite suppress Its sigh of unhappiness, Picusha shot It a quick glance before they fell in behind Knight and his captive. A muscular Nightmaren in red with steel grey highlights was on guard duty. It did a double take as It saw NiGHTS being dragged in by three Nightmaren. "What in Wizeman's name?!" Knight jerked the rope, pulling NiGHTS forward. "We've captured the traitor!" NiGHTS grunted as he was almost pulled off his feet. He frowned at Knight. Did he have to make it this realistic? Picusha smirked as the guard continued to stare. "What's the matter, Torc? You've never seen a beaten rebel before?" Torc muttered something and straightened, allowing them inside. It couldn't resist giving NiGHTS a kick in the leg as he passed, though. NiGHTS yelped in surprise and stumbled, almost pulling the rope from Knight's hands as he went down. Knight jerked him back up. "To your feet, filthy rebel!" Tier sprang forward, cuffing Knight lightly. "Not so rough, you idiot. NiGHTS is worth more if we bring keep him intact!" It whirled on Torc, and the guard hit the ground hard as It suffered a blow to the cheek. Tier straightened angrily, glad for the chance to vent. It hated this plan, every bit of it!  
  
Aaron blushed a little. "Sorry..." Picusha grabbed Tier, pulling It roughly back. "Stop this! Our job is to fight the rebels, not each other!" It turned toward Knight. "Let us continue." Aaron nodded. NiGHTS sighed miserably, deciding that another attempt to break free would be a bad idea. He hoped that his friends remembered that this was only an act! Aaron led them inside. Once safely out of sight, NiGHTS tugged hard on the rope, forcing Aaron to look at him. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow, not daring to speak, but silently reminding Aaron whose side he was on. Aaron shot him an apologetic look. Tier and Picusha exchanged glances, not interfering. Satisfied that the act was still on, NiGHTS smiled and winked at Aaron. They had barely made it halfway down the hallway when a figure in midnight blue with black highlights stepped into their path. Picusha reacted instantly, freezing on the spot, Its crystal blue eyes wide in shock. The midnight blue Nightmaren turned gallantly toward Its slimmer, powder blue counterpart, and held a hand out tentatively. "Picusha. . .?" Picusha flew past Knight, throwing Itself into the strange Nightmaren's arms. "Vespa!" Tier frowned, and ground Its toes into the hard, stone floor, obviously annoyed. The two embraced before straightening. Vespa smiled tenderly. "Oh, Picusha! I was afraid for you! To see you back in the castle where you belong. . . It held Picusha at arms length, revealing a surprisingly masculine frame. NiGHTS took in the details. "Fourth generation. . ." Tier nodded, glaring darkly at Vespa. Picusha indicated NiGHTS with a graceful sweep of Its hand. "I was in hiding, Vespa. But now that NiGHTS is here. . ." Vespa nodded. "I fail to understand your logic. . . but it doesn't matter. The better part of me has returned, and nothing else matters." Tier had had enough, and strode forward, pushing the two apart. "I'm just so happy for you two." Its tone was filled with sarcasm, but a sharp look from Picusha silenced Tier. Vespa chuckled. "You're a sixth generation, aren't you? With that wispy frame and innocent expression. . ." It saw that It wasn't winning Tier over, and tried another tactic. "Tier, correct? You're Terrace's twin." Tier's expression changed instantly, and Vespa pressed on, eager to relieve the tension. "Terrace has been fearful for your safety, you'd do well to rejoin It." Vespa turned on NiGHTS, smiling maliciously. "And as for you, NiGHTS. . . your twin has also missed you. . . but. . .you won't be getting any warmth out of him." The midnight blue Nightmaren studied Knight briefly before dismissing him. "The orders are that Lord Reala is not to be disturbed. You will bring the traitor to his new Captain instead." Picusha and Tier exchanged a quick glance before stepping closer to NiGHTS. At Vespa's frown, Picusha reasoned, "We came as guards to escort the treacherous NiGHTS. We cannot very well abandon Knight to this duty, now can we?" Vespa nodded reluctantly. "Then I will escort you to the Captain's chambers." It strode proudly ahead, and they had no choice but to follow. Vespa bypassed Reala's chambers in favor of a smaller archway further on. The polished stone was a luminescent amethyst that gave the appearance of glowing from within. Vespa rapped on the doors and waited. They waited anxiously for a response. "Enter." A female voice, filled with confidence and power rang out. The doors opened to reveal a chamber considerably smaller than Reala's, but trimmed in shades of purple. Silver squiggles ran across the luminous amethyst floor, like flowing water over polished river stones. In the center of the room, an amethyst throne sat atop a pillar that seemed to have risen of its own accord out of the floor. And seated upon the throne. . . "Captain Nightingale, we bring you the traitor, NiGHTS." Vespa bowed respectfully. Knight bowed as well, mimicking Vespa, and waiting for a command. It struck him as strange that she would be trusted again so soon, but he knew that as soon as they were alone, he could speak freely again. Picusha bowed as well, delivering a kick to Tier's knee when It was a little slow to do likewise. Nightingale crossed one long leg over the other, smirking down at her visitors. "NiGHTS. . . what a pleasant surprise." Her smile was pure malevolence. NiGHTS frowned, sensing that something was terribly wrong. He forced a pleasant smile onto his features. "Isn't it, though?" Nightingale's smile faded to be replaced by a dangerous expression. Knight blinked, wondering if she was putting on a show for Vespa, and beginning to think more and more that something was dreadfully wrong. She abruptly turned her frown on Knight, as if waiting for something. Picusha caught his eye and glanced quickly at NiGHTS. No Nightmaren would tolerate such disrespect. Knight straightened. "Is there a problem, Captain?" Picusha made an almost inaudible sound of disgust and stepped closer. Before they knew what was coming, both NiGHTS and Knight had received a painful smack to the face. "Do your duty, Knight! The Captain cannot be expected to punish unruly prisoners for you!" It whirled on NiGHTS, who had hit the floor and was now getting back up. "As for you, traitor. Mind your tongue lest someone in authority decide to remove it." Knight growled at Picusha. He gave NiGHTS a kick for good measure. NiGHTS grunted. Aaron was a good actor. . .too good, he decided, feeling the beginnings of a bruise forming. Knight felt horrible for having to do such things, but he did his best not to let it show. "What should be done with the traitor, Captain?" Nightingale took her time, considering. "He will be turned over to Lord Reala, of course. But not before I've had my turn with him." She smiled coldly. "Who captured NiGHTS?" Knight nodded. "I did." She regarded him doubtfully, but nodded. "You stay, then. The rest of you will leave us." Picusha and Tier exchanged a glance before the powder blue Nightmaren cleared Its nonexistent throat. When Nightingale focused on Picusha, It nodded respectfully. "Forgive me, Captain. . .but it takes more than two Nightmaren to restrain NiGHTS. Is it wise for us to leave you?" Nightingale seemed amused. "I alone am more than a match for NiGHTS. You needn't worry." Picusha glanced at Tier again before allowing Vespa to lead It out. Tier regarded Knight and NiGHTS unhappily before following the other Nightmaren out. Aaron was nearly sure now that they had all just made a severe miscalculation. When the three other Nightmaren had left, Nightingale focused on Knight. "You are throwing your lives away. You know that." She didn't seem to care in the least bit. He nodded. "Things are not as they seemed." She threw herself from the throne and allowed herself to fall toward them. She landed lightly on her feet, frowning. "Indeed they are not. Come now, drop the act. It doesn't fool me." He nodded. "I know." He sounded quite unhappy with himself and with her. "You know who I am." NiGHTS straightened, still feeling that last kick. "She knows who we are. . .but she doesn't know who she is." He cried out as Nightingale suddenly Spindashed, sending him crashing into the wall with tremendous force. Nightingale kicked him savagely in the shoulder, aiming for the slash marks and grinning at the resulting yelp. "Hold your tongue, NiGHTS!" Knight leapt at her, backhanding toward her face. She dropped to the floor, lashing out with a long leg, then following up with an uppercut. Knight soon found himself on the floor, nose bleeding. "Aaron!" NiGHTS saw no need to continue the charade, and Aaron's safety was his first priority. Nightingale stepped back, smirking. "You see? I'm stronger than both of you. At the risk of sounding cliché, resistance is futile."  
  
Out of the frying pan. . . End of Part Three  
  
Part Four: Song of the Nightingale  
  
Aaron picked himself up off the ground, his Nightmaren costume fading along with the blood on his face. He forced himself to realize that only he could make himself bleed in the dream. NiGHTS on the other hand, was not so lucky. He groaned as he struggled to push himself up. His hands were still bound, making the effort that much harder. Nightingale seemed greatly amused by this. Aaron made his way toward NiGHTS as quickly as he could and tried to undo the knots. Nightingale returned to her throne, satisfied that she'd made her point. She waited patiently for Aaron to free NiGHTS. Aaron frowned up at Nightingale. "Look, I don't know what they did to you, but whatever you're going to do to us, just get it over with. I don't feel like sitting here and playing around." He folded his arms. He wished now that he hadn't taken the sleeping pills. He probably wouldn't be able to wake up for a while. Nightingale seemed offended. "Look yourself. You're in no position to tell me what to do. I can make you hurt until you wake up screaming from the pain!" "Then do it!" He glared at her. "Do it now, or threaten me with something else." She blinked in shock. Obviously, she hadn't been expecting the sudden shouting. Aaron was very angry, and it showed, fiery, in his eyes. NiGHTS looked very worried. "Aaron. . .that's not Molly." Aaron turned his glare to NiGHTS before it slowly faded when he realized that NiGHTS was his friend. "I know." Nightingale rose in her seat, raising her hands like a summoner from an anime or video game. "Have it your way!" A faint ringing sound drifted through the air, and NiGHTS stiffened. "She's going to wake you up!" Aaron shrugged, giving in. "What can I do here?" He grinned. "Don't worry." NiGHTS closed his eyes and looked away, struggling to control his emotions. When he felt composed, he smiled weakly at Aaron. "You'll be safer back in your own world. . .just don't try to return, it won't be safe here." Aaron's grin widened. "You can't stop me." NiGHTS grabbed Aaron. "Promise me, Aaron!" Aaron put his hands gently on NiGHTS' shoulders. "I can't do that." NiGHTS glared as the ringing became louder. "This is no time for heroics, Aaron! Promise!" Aaron shook his head. "We all lose if I don't save you. I can't promise you this." He hugged NiGHTS. "I'm sorry." NiGHTS hugged Aaron back, squeezing tightly before releasing him. "And we'll lose a lot faster if Wizeman gets you! I've already gathered the rebels, they'll continue after me. You're more important." The ringing filled the room now, causing Aaron to flicker as he began to rouse. Seeing Aaron about to fade, NiGHTS tried again. "Please, Aaron! Promise! Please promise me!" "I can't stay away forever..." Aaron's voice trailed off slowly. He smiled to NiGHTS, not answering his last plea, fading out before he could. NiGHTS turned away as Aaron faded. He feared that Aaron was right. He felt a presence, and didn't bother opening his eyes. He knew that it was Nightingale. "Have you finished toying with us yet?" Nightingale smiled pleasantly. "He'll be back. I know him well enough to know that." Her tone was surprisingly reassuring, but had exactly the opposite effect on NiGHTS. Nightingale threw her doors open, smiling at the guard outside. "Take the prisoner away." Aaron threw his blanket off of himself and leapt out of his bed as soon as he realized that he was awake. He started throwing on clothing and getting ready to run to Molly's house when he suddenly realized that it was dark outside... and that it was eleven o'clock at night. He tripped over a chair and stubbed his toe on his bed frame. Nearly cursing aloud, he bit his lip and fell over onto his bed, holding his foot for a minute or two before standing up again and quietly putting on some shoes. He was going to sneak out and try to wake her up. Aaron made it as far as the door to the hallway from his room when he realized how foolish his idea was. He could get a ticket for breaking curfew or even get arrested for breaking and entering if he was caught. He sighed, taking off his shoes and laying back down on his bed. He didn't even bother to take off his clothes again, staring at the ceiling and waiting for sleep or morning, whichever came first. He soon found his eyelids drooping and faded into a deep dreamless sleep. Tier winced as another scream ripped through the castle. "Picusha. . . we have to end this!" Picusha nodded, gritting Its teeth. "Something has gone terribly wrong. This was not supposed to happen!" Nearby, Vespa frowned as It stepped closer. "What in Wizeman's name are you talking about?!" Picusha spun around. "Vespa, will you help me if I ask?" Vespa regarded Its twin oddly before nodding. "I would call down the moon for you, Picusha. You know that." Picusha frowned. "Would you betray Wizeman?" Vespa stiffened, backing away as if stung. "What?!" Picusha stepped closer, forcing Its twin up against the wall. "Vespa. . . what I am about to tell you, is more than enough to drive us apart forever." Vespa looked around wildly, feeling Its world crash down around It. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! Picusha! Not you!" Tier stepped forward and pulled Picusha closer. "Both of us. Now will you help us or not?" Vespa sagged. "I just got you back. . . and you're asking me. . . to deny everything! To turn my back on our creator! Our heritage! Our destiny!" Picusha looked grieved, and turned away, dropping Its gaze. ". . . I. . .I understand. . .Vespa." Vespa watched miserably as Tier and Picusha flew down the corridor by themselves, heading below, to the dungeons. Heartbroken, the midnight blue Nightmaren started toward Wizeman's personal chamber. The sorrow alone would be enough to kill It, if Wizeman didn't do it first. Reala was delighted, NiGHTS could tell. His twin had always been happiest when spilling blood, and it didn't seem to matter to Reala at all that this time, it was the same blood that ran through his own veins. There had been no questioning or threatening. There was no need. With NiGHTS gone, the resistance would crumble. Reala knew it, and so was simply having his fun while NiGHTS still lived. The pause in the beating lasted only a heartbeat before five burning daggers tore into NiGHTS' side. He heard a tortured scream being ripped out of him. Pleased, Reala pulled his claws free and watched the purple Nightmaren collapse, bleeding. "I am truly going to regret killing you, NiGHTS. . ." He admitted with a slight sigh. "No one else has ever been a match for me. But you. . .you know me, inside and out. We are one." Reala regarded NiGHTS sadly when the purple Nightmaren was unable to respond. Perhaps he had been too brutal in his beatings. After all, it wasn't the Nightmare General's intention to kill NiGHTS outright. He knew that Wizeman was watching. He could feel his master's pleasure increase with each scream, and sought to keep NiGHTS alive long enough to please Wizeman further. Reala turned as a slender figure appeared in the doorway, frowning at the battered figure that was NiGHTS. Nightingale could see by the slight twist to the Nightmaren's mouth, and the defiant sparkle in his eyes that NiGHTS was far from beaten, despite the pain that he was in. Reala turned to greet her. "Ah, my Nightingale. Does this this sight please you? NiGHTS was after all, responsible for your misery." Nightingale strode over and gently lifted NiGHTS' chin, studying his features. NiGHTS allowed her to look at him, smiling cheerfully. Nightingale smiled back and released him, stifling a laugh. Reala blinked, laughter was not what he had been expecting. "Something amuses you?" Nightingale laughed, shaking her head. "Reala. . . forgive me for saying so, but if your goal was to break NiGHTS' spirit, you are failing miserably!" She laughed again. NiGHTS grinned to himself, glad to hear the sound of laughter. Reala shrugged. "Perhaps, but I want NiGHTS to want to live. Breaking his spirit would only hasten his death" More laughter. Reala's expression darkened as Nightingale struggled to control herself. She paused to wipe a tear away, adding to Reala's displeasure. No true Nightmaren could shed tears. Nightingale smiled when she was under control again. "What you mean, Lord Reala. . . is that even you don't possess the ability to defeat NiGHTS' spirit!" Reala scowled. "And you do, Nightingale?" She nodded. "You think like a Nightmaren. . . no wonder you are unsuccessful. NiGHTS doesn't care about himself. If you wish to break his spirit, then aim elsewhere." To demonstrate, she flew into NiGHTS' line of vision, leaning back. Reala smirked and flew at her, tearing five red lines across her front side. She cried out in pain, causing NiGHTS to wince. Somewhere inside Nightingale, Molly was also suffering. That was Nightingale's intention, he knew. Nightingale smiled as the slashes healed almost instantly and beamed at NiGHTS. "And now, I am going to find Aaron, and make him scream." NiGHTS closed his eyes, hoping that Aaron wouldn't return to Nightopia anytime soon.  
  
I hope for NiGHTS' sake that Aaron does come back soon! End of Part Four  
  
Part Five: Topper Hits the Bottom  
  
"Ouch!" Tier yelped as Picusha ground a heel into Its foot for the fifth time. "Stop doing that! The green and pink Nightmaren hissed. Picusha rolled Its eyes. "Stop humming spy music, then! Where did you hear that, anyway?" Tier shrugged. "Some dreamer." The two Nightmaren drifted silently down the castle corridor, toward the dungeons. As the light became dimmer and spots of mold began to appear on the stone walls, Picusha's agitation grew. It finally stopped and grabbed Tier by the collar. "Stop whimpering already!" Tier pulled away. "I'm not, I thought you were!" The two blinked at each other before looking around. Picusha was puzzled. "Well someone sounds terrified. . ." As they rounded a corner, rows of cells came into view. The whimpering was coming from one of them. Exchanging a glance, the two Nightmaren flew in close and peered inside. The cell was empty except for a large birdcage hanging in the center. It was veiled, but the sorrowful sounds were obviously coming from the cage. Picusha blinked. "Hello?" The whimpering stopped at once, to be followed by complete silence. Picusha sighed and turned to Tier. "You speak to it. It has to be a Nightopian, and they all like you the best." Tier rolled Its eyes. "Yeah, well the feeling's not mutual." It waved a hand through the bars. "Hey in there!" A familiar voice answered almost instantly. "Tier?!" Tier blinked, recognizing the voice. "Topper?! The cage trembled slightly as its occupant moved around. Topper leaned toward the sound of Tier's voice, unable to see anything through the veil. Even without the veil, the sun loving Nightopian would have been all but blind in the gloom of the dungeon. "It took you jokers long enough to get here!" The Nightmaren bristled at the insult. Tier folded Its arms, turning away. "Hmph, that's no way to convince us to help you!" Picusha jabbed Tier in the rubs. "We're not here for Topper anyway. It's NiGHTS who needs us!" Topper blinked. "NiGHTS?" Tier nodded, even though the Nightopian couldn't see. "NiGHTS and Aaron came to rescue Molly, but there's no sign of Aaron now, and NiGHTS was captured and is probably being tortured!" Topper winced. "I heard a terrible screaming. . .you mean that that was NiGHTS?!" Picusha nodded. "I'm sorry, Topper. . . but we must help NiGHTS! We will return for you at once after he is safe." That said, the powder blue Nightmaren grabbed Tier's hand and pulled It away. Topper sighed as he was left alone. "Yeah, sure. . . good luck, guys. . ." Tier saw light spilling from a small room and would have gone in if Picusha hadn't stopped it. Picusha held a slender finger to Its lips as a familiar voice spoke, filling both of them with dread. "You will take the traitor away and confine him in our. . .special cell." Reala grinned at NiGHTS. "A very special cell indeed. . .providing only enough space for you to turn or sit, and no windows. Even the simple act of hovering will be quite impossible for you. If you can even move." NiGHTS took all of this in without really listening. He told himself that he didn't care. Picusha and Tier went 2D and flattened themselves against the cold, stone walls as Reala drifted out. Much to their dismay, NiGHTS hung limply in his brother's grasp. The purple Nightmaren seemed to spot them, and winked without even trying to escape Reala. Then he was gone. Tier clenched Its fists. "What'd Reala do to him?!" Picusha frowned. "What do you think? You know how Reala is!" NiGHTS sat silently in his cell. It was exactly as Reala had described it, pitch black and cramped. He didn't know how long he had been there before he heard the sound of someone landing beside the bars. Turning to look, his cat-like eyes allowed him to make out a slender, definitely feminine figure in the costume of a Nightmaren. "Nightingale. . ." He was appalled by the raspy voice that was his. Nightingale seemed equally dismayed, and opened the door with a vicious gesture before stepping back. "Get out of there." NiGHTS was only too happy to obey. Nightingale seemed to size him up before smirking. "Normally, I would call upon guards to keep you subdued, but I don't think that you're in any condition to fight. And in any case, you will want to hear what I have to say to you." NiGHTS just nodded, unable to deny his curiosity. Nightingale turned and headed for the steps leading back to the upper levels. "Follow me, and stay close. And for goodness sake, behave!" NiGHTS shrugged, and instantly regretted the motion as it caused his injuries to ache anew. He would heal, but would take some time. In Nightingale's chamber, NiGHTS sat down and awarded her his full attention. Nightingale took her seat and regarded him thoughtfully before opening her mouth to speak. NiGHTS cut her off. "You look good in purple, you know." She frowned. "NiGHTS! Pay attention!" NiGHTS sighed and waited. Nightingale tried again. "You've really done it this time, you know. You. . . NiGHTS!" NiGHTS had begun to squirm and finally resorted to humming to himself and tapping a heel against the floor. He looked up and shrugged. "I hate sitting still." he complained. Nightingale glared. "You're going to be laying perfectly still from now on if you don't listen to me!" She shook her head. "He's going to kill you, you know." NiGHTS shrugged again, knowing that she meant Reala. "Yeah." Nightingale's expression didn't change. "And I don't mean that he's going to have you killed, he intends to kill you himself!" NiGHTS rose and stretched. "Yeah, I know." Nightingale felt her cheeks flushing angrily at his attitude. "You idiot! Don't you care that you're going to die soon?!!" NiGHTS spun around happily and points at her, grinning hugely. "HA!" Nightingale blinked. "Ha?" NiGHTS laughed. "You care about me!" Nightingale looked away. "No I don't." NiGHTS backflipped. "Yes you do, yes you do!" Nightingale banged a fist. "Stop it!" NiGHTS sat down again, but couldn't stop grinning at her. Nightingale shrieked in frustration at his cheerfulness. "GUARDS!" Later, NiGHTS blinked as he found himself back in his cell. "Well she's no fun. . .I guess I'll have to find another way out." NiGHTS was awakened from a dreamless sleep sometime later by Reala hauling him to his feet. "I don't know what you've done, NiGHTS, but Nightingale is all but useless! She's unpleasant, foul tempered, and loud!" NiGHTS shrugged. "That sounds like you. . .on a good day." He grunted as he was thrown against a wall. Reala growled and left. "You're running out of time, traitor." NiGHTS smirked, closing his eyes. It felt like dawn was only a few hours away, which meant that Reala would soon be without his new Captain. If NiGHTS was right, anyway. Time passed so differently between the Waking and Dream worlds. An hour in Nightmare could be equivalent to an entire day in the Real world, or an instant. Of course, he was assuming that Molly still existed inside Nightingale. He was counting on it. If dawn came and Nightingale remained. . . well, NiGHTS knew that he would be in big trouble. Nightingale looked around. Everywhere, the walls and floor were chipped, and her seat looked like something had blown up on top of it. She didn't know how long she had raged in her chamber, she had only been vaguely aware of Reala sealing the doors to keep her rampage from spilling into the rest of the castle. Now that she had vented, she was simply sitting in the midst of the destruction, studying her work. "I guess. . ." She paused, startled by her own voice echoing eerily around her. "I guess that I don't know my own strength. . ." She blinked as she happened to look down at her hand, noting that it had become transparent. "What's. . .?!?" She didn't have time to complete the question before she faded away completely.  
  
I sure hope that she wakes up as Molly! End of Part Five  
  
Part Six: Days and NiGHTS  
  
Tears stained the pillow as Molly opened her eyes. Puzzled, she lifted a finger to the corner of her eye. It came away damp, confirming her suspicion that she had been crying in her sleep. Sleep? She strained to remember what time she had gone to bed the night before, and failed to find an answer. Her last conscious memory was of heading to Novadeers with Aaron. "Aaron. . ." She spoke the name eagerly, sitting up. A wave of dizziness stopped her, and she frowned. Something was wrong. Determined to have her way, she eased herself onto her feet, noticing for the first time that she was still clothed. What had happened? She reached for the purple phone on her desk, then stopped. Waking Aaron wouldn't be a good idea. Glancing at the clock, she was relieved to see that once again, she had overslept. Noon was only five minutes away! In one swift gesture, she had lifted the phone and dialed the number that Aaron had given her during their rehearsals for the play. She bit her lip, hoping that he would be home to answer it. Aaron ran to his phone the second he heard it start to ring, and in an instant it was in his hand and to his ear. "Hello?" "Aaron. . .?" The voice on the other sounded weak and exhausted. "Molly? Is that you? Are you alright?!" He sounded frantic. Molly winced and took a breath, sounding better when she spoke again. "I'm fine. . .I think. Aaron, I need to talk to you." He was elated. She seemed to be herself again. "Any time. Where do you want to talk?" "Any place but Novadeers." Came the sarcastic response. "Agreed." Aaron smiled. Later, Molly sat quietly outside of the local ice cream parlor, idly watching a squirrel try to carry a gumball that it had found. It wasn't having much luck, but its antics tickled a memory that Molly couldn't quite place. Aaron walked in, looking around for Molly, looking worried. She looked up and forced a smile onto her lips. "Aaron!" She waved. Aaron waved as well, smiling and coming to sit across from her. "Hey." Molly instantly leaned closer, getting straight to the point. "Aaron, what happened last night?" Aaron hesitated before speaking. "I'm not sure. H-he has you. Stronger than he ever had you before. The Nightingale is all there is when you're there. I wanted to wake you up, but... I couldn't come back and there was no way to get to you here." He hoped she didn't think he was crazy. He thought it hard to believe though that what he had been experiencing wasn't real. She stared at him blankly, obviously confused. "Aaron? What. . .?" She shook her head, trying to understand what he meant. He took a deep breath. "Don't tell me it isn't real. . ." He looked frightened. Molly put a hand over her forehead. "Just. . . " She sighed. "I remember finishing the play and walking toward Novadeers, but not much after that. . . did I dream that?" "No. I took you home from Novadeers when you fell asleep." Aaron answered. She seemed interested now. "I fell asleep? At a coffee house?" Aaron only nodded. Molly groaned. "Okay, that's bizarre. . .but it explains why my mom was being so weird. She almost didn't let me leave my room!" "You don't remember what you dreamt about, do you?" Aaron asked suddenly. She blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" She half closed her eyes, thinking. Had she had any dreams at all? She finally shrugged. "I have a hard time remembering my dreams. . .it's funny, I even woke up in the middle of one last night." She smiled. "I hate that feeling." Aaron was starting to look a little distressed. He tried to wipe the look away, to look happy, or at least not look bothered. "You did...?" Molly looked concerned. "Yeah. . .Aaron, what is it?" She picked up on his distress and bit her lip. Aaron took a breath. "It's just. . . I've been having these dreams lately. You're the only person I think I can tell about them. . ." She nodded, still looking worried. "I'm listening." Aaron nodded. "When I go to sleep, I dream that I'm in this world. . .A world that's half dream and half nightmare. And it's like there's a war going on there, between the dreams and the nightmares. Only some of the nightmares have defected and fight against their master. And you're in the dream. And the nightmare has you." Molly sat perfectly still, listening. "Wow. . ." It felt familiar to her, but to admit that might sound foolish. "That sure sounds like our play, don't you think?" Molly frowned, straining to remember. "I think. . ." "Y-yes...?" Aaron leaned forward slightly. She rubbed at her eyes. "Okay, don't get excited, but I think that I had a dream like that once. . ." "R-really? Tell me about it." He was starting to feel hopeful again. She laughed at herself. "Aww, it's stupid. Just something about giant monsters and fat, ugly little things with wings. . ." She waved a hand, dismissing it. "I barely remember any of it." Aaron leaned closer. "Fat ugly little things... pink, with wings and halos... Kind of like little cherubs, even? And guys that look a little like jesters, you know with the tassels? And real real big eyes." Molly blinked. "Why are we talking about drea. . . " She froze in mid-question, staring at Aaron in shock. "D-do you remember...?" He was staring into her eyes, hopeful that she would remember. "I. . . " She looked a little upset. Aaron leaned back. "What's wrong?" Molly sighed. "Okay, this is way too weird. . . are you sure I'm not dreaming now?" She was becoming increasingly upset. Aaron held his hands out soothingly. "No... no, you're awake now. Please don't be upset..." She groaned and leaned forward. "That's even worse. . .then how do you explain how you knew about that dream? I don't remember telling you. . ." Aaron relaxed. "Remember the dream I told you about? My dream? It was the same dream." "But it has nothing to do with last night at Novadeers!!!" She was almost hysterical, overwhelmed by the thought of sharing a dream with Aaron. It was even scarier because she half believed him. "M-molly..." Aaron looked around at the other patrons. "Please don't be upset. . ." She took a deep, shuddering breath, obviously shaken. "You're trying to tell me. . . that those dreams are real." She dropped her gaze, wrapping her arms around herself before dropping them. "And. . .the nightmares. . ." She whispered. Aaron nodded sympathetically. "I wish it weren't true. . . and I wish I knew what to do. They have NiGHTS now... d-do you remember NiGHTS? A slight intake of breath told him that she did. What happened next surprised both of them. Molly smiled slightly and put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Aaron stared at her in shock. She shook her head, struggling to control herself. "I think. . .that he's fine." He blinked. "A-are you sure?" She shook her head, seeing that round, noseless face beaming cheerfully despite the cuts and bruises. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw NiGHTS smiling. "NiGHTS. . . he. . ." She frowned suddenly, wincing and placing a hand on her temple. "Molly...? What's wrong?" Aaron was very concerned now. He had to hear all that he could from her today before they had to sleep again. "I. . .can't remember. . ." She tried harder, but it only made her headache worse. "Something's wrong. . .there was some problem that had to be fixed. . . but that's all that I know." "Please. . .try to remember. I need to know how to save you." His expression was painful in compassion for Molly's own pain. She blinked in surprise. "Me? I'm not the one who needs saving, I. . ." She gasped as a memory flashed through her mind, a slender hand tilting NiGHTS' head back. Then again, yanking him by the collar. Molly stared past Aaron, not wishing to share what she'd just remembered. He closed his eyes. "But you do. The nightmare has you, Molly." She closed her eyes as well, ashamed by the memory of what she had done as Nightingale, and the knowledge that NiGHTS wasn't alone in the castle. "They're both in there. . . but I don't. . ." She rose, shaking her head. Molly sighed. "I just don't. . . want to have to worry about it. Nobody can really be hurt. . ." She thought of NiGHTS, and tried to convince herself that she was right. Aaron looked almost terrified. "Molly... if we don't stop Wizeman, the whole world will be just like that nightmare. . ." She froze. "But it's not. . . just me. . ." She dropped her gaze. "She's real, Aaron. . ." He nodded. "I know. I could tell while I was there." The headache became worse, and she winced. "I'm sorry, I have to go. . ." He took a deep breath. "Can I walk you home...?" She opened her mouth to refuse, then thought better of it. She was likely to walk out, into traffic or something if left on her own. ". . .sure. . ." He stood up to walk with her, hoping she wasn't angry at him. Molly was strangely silent as they walked, defeated. "I. . . I'm going to have to lie down, but. . ." She dreaded the idea of falling asleep again, and hesitated as they reached her house. Aaron looked thoughtful. "I think I know how we can win. . . I. . .I just don't know how to do what it takes to do it. I have to make Knight real somehow. . .and I need my Ideya back. Is there anything you know, that you could tell me that would help me find it again? She smirked. "Aaron. If I knew that. . .don't you think that I would have tried to get mine?" He sighed, almost despairing. Molly shook her head. "Look, just. . . play with her. Keep her amused and happy, and above all, keep her laughing! That's her weakness, I think. . ." Aaron wasn't feeling at all heroic. "I don't know if I can do it. . .I don't know. . .I just don't know. . ." He turned and looked away. She pulled him inside and headed for her room. "You can, I'll show you. . " Aaron was a little surprised at being dragged inside. He wasn't quite sure where he was taking him or why or how she could show him how to keep a nightmare laughing. In her room, Molly snatched a crude sketch off of the desk and thrust it into his hands. It was a Nightmaren face with sparkling, cat-like eyes and a bright, cheery smile plastered on. The expression was contagious. He looked up at her. "Is this...?" She shrugged. "Just a character. . .from a dream."  
  
Okay, people, let's get dreaming! End of Part Six  
  
Part Seven: NiGHTS into Dreams  
  
"Nightingale, join us!" Reala ordered as the rebels charged. Nightingale smirked and flew to obey. In front of them, the rag-tag collection of rebel Nightmaren and Nightopians gathered in front of Mystic Forest, unsure of what to do next. Nightingale exchanged a glance with Reala and smiled. This was going to be too easy. Tier whimpered as Picusha pulled It out of the tent. "I don't want to do this!" Picusha glared. "You will do it, you coward!" Tier pouted. "I've already said that I'm a coward, and I don't wanna!!!" It wailed even as It was thrust into view. Aaron floated among the Nightmaren as Knight. Picusha took charge, raising a powder blue sleeve high, the lacy cuff blowing in the breeze. "Friends, NiGHTS is in the grip of the enemy! Are we going to abandon him?!" The resulting roar of protest was deafening. Nightingale glanced at Reala. "Wow. . .they're serious!" Reala nodded. "Seriously outnumbered and outclassed!" He raised his own hand. "Nightmaren! Eliminate the rebel scum! For Wizeman!" The resulting cheers and shouts silenced the rebels. Tier paled at the cheers. "I need to use the little Nightmaren's room. . ." It turned to flee, but was caught by the collar by Picusha. Knight floated up into the air and tried to shout over them. "What has Wizeman done for you!? Ordered you around and treated you like scum? What has Reala done for you!? Kicked you when you failed and ignored you when you succeeded? What of your twins that fight for this side? Will you kill them in the name of Wizeman? Examine where your loyalties lie and think where they should be!" The rebels cheered loudly, some even shouting out names in the hopes that their twins would hear. Picusha found Itself joining in as It spotted another deep blue form drifting uncertainly behind Reala. "VESPA!" Tier added Its own voice. "Terrace!" "Fight for those who love you, not for him who would use you!" Knight raised one fisted hand into the air. More cheering, and many rebels landed to stamp their feet, eager to be turned loose against the enemy. Reala growled. "Enough! We have our orders. Our purpose in life, our one goal, our destiny! We know our one, true path, and will not be turned away!" His own hand went high, golden claws flashing in the light. Tier sweatdropped. "He has a point, y'know. . . " Picusha smacked It on the head. "Shut up." Knight watched the huge group of Nightmaren. He wondered if his words would really buy him any defectors, especially with Reala's strong leadership. "Nightmaren! Attack!" Reala's fist came down, and the enemy surged forward. Without waiting for their signal, the rebels broke formation and flew to fight. Knight was hoping it wouldn't come to this. He blinked. He wondered how many Nightmaren were guarding Nightmare. He made his way as covertly as possible away from the battle. Picusha blinked as their forces disregarded all training, but there was little choice. It was pulled into battle. As Picusha fought, a checkered figure raised a sword to strike. Tier abruptly landed in front of Picusha. "Terrace, no!" The other pink and green checkered Nightmaren hesitated. "Tier. . .!" Knight felt guilty as he fled from the fighting. But he knew that it was not a fight they could win, and this may be the only way to save them all. "Bless you all. . . we may yet win this fight in the end. . ." He zoomed off toward Nightmare. Nightingale scowled as she noticed the fleeing form. She glanced at Reala, busy slashing his way through the few rebels foolish enough to challenge him. Smiling, she too abandoned the battle in favor of pursuing Knight. As Knight arrived in Nightmare, he scanned the area for any guard. "Terrace. . .please!" Tier's mint green eyes were wide, pleading. Terrace closed Its own, rose colored eyes. "Tier, I. . ." The sword rose again, and Tier closed Its eyes, awaiting the killing blow. Instead, the sword clattered to the ground. Terrace choked back a sob. "I. . .I can't!" As the Nightmaren around them paused, Terrace frowned. "How can we kill our twins?!" It flew into Tier's embrace, causing further conflict between the two sides. Reala snarled as several of his soldiers abandoned their posts to seek out their twins. "Stop this, you fools! Your twins are dead! All traitors are dead!" His shouts and threats went unnoticed by many. Picusha flew away from Tier and Terrace, scanning the countless Nightmaren. "Vespa? Vespa!" It dodged several strikes, seeking Its own twin. Vespa abruptly appeared in the way, Its face grey with grief. Picusha backflipped to avoid crashing. "Vespa!" It started forward, but something stopped It right before a sword came down where Its head would have been, had it gone further. Picusha stared at the blade, then at the hardened eyes of Its twin. Its own, crystal blue eyes closed in sorrow. "I see. . ." Vespa nodded quietly. The anguished scream went unnoticed among the sounds of battle. As Knight flew through the empty corridors of the castle, a pale, purple figure darted after him. Nightingale twisted, trying to crash into him and bring him down. "You!?" He noticed her too late, slamming into the corridor wall before hitting the floor. "Me!" She confirmed, smiling in satisfaction. He swung an elbow at her chin, trying to squirm free. She wasn't expecting the attack, and shrieked as she fell away. He squirmed out from under her and flew down the corridor again, searching, searching for his Ideya. Ideya first, then NiGHTS. Nightingale wiped her chin before taking flight again. "Aaron!" He shouted behind. "What!?" A deep, blue blade whistled past his ear, narrowly missing. "Never drop your guard!" Nightingale grinned cruelly as she brought the blade up for another swipe. He hit the floor immediately. "Duly noted!" He kicked at her gut. She grunted, dropping the sword, but brought her leg around, catching him in the back of his knees. "You should have stayed outside. You don't belong in here!" He fell again, unable to stand through the attack. "Neither do you!" He gritted his teeth. Knight thought to himself, trying hard to conjure for himself a long metal staff. He hoped it would work with weapons as it worked with his clothing. "Idiot!" Nightingale flew at him, but not before a staff had appeared in his hands. Aaron quickly swung it upwards. She shrieked as it struck her, and tumbled to the ground, where she stayed. Aaron was shedding tears like rain. He left her lying, and staff still in hand, he continued his search for Ideya. He hoped he hadn't hurt her truly. "Oooh. . ." Nightingale groaned before opening an eye halfway. She decided that one quick nap wouldn't do any harm, and let her eye slide closed. The castle was eerily silent, except for the faintest of voices. It sounded like a Nightmaren, but it also seemed to be coming from below. Aaron tried his best to follow the voice. . . A shrill scream pierced the battlefield as the combatants backed off for a breather. In the silence, the cry was perfectly audible from inside. It was instantly echoed by another, slightly higher scream. Knight stopped at a window, peering out as he heard the shrill cry. The Nightmaren backed away from a limp, checkered form. Just beyond, a second, almost identical but reversed figure crouched, a feral look in Its eyes as It glared at Reala. Reala flexed his blood stained claws before stepping close to Terrace. It backed away, glancing fearfully at Tier's still form, stained with red. "You. . . killed It. . ." Reala grinned. "Your turn." He shouted in surprise and fell forward as something grabbed his leg. Twisting, he saw a pair of minty eyes frowning back. Tier released Reala and pushed Itself up. "No one. . . hurts. . .Terrace. . ." A green dagger flashed into sight, sinking into the ground as Reala twisted, sending five yellow daggers ripping across the lesser Nightmaren's chest. Knight's eyes flew wide open. He screamed. In the corridor, Nightingale also screamed, and threw herself into the air. She quickly caught up to Knight, but simply joined him in watching. "Tier. . .!" Knight had never felt so much anger and rage before in his entire life. Tier's eyes widened in shock before It crumpled. Terrace's scream silenced everyone, even Reala, but the Nightmaren was finished fighting. It simply fell over the body of Its twin. Knight flew from the window, searching frantically. He had to find them. He had to find them because he had to kill Reala. He had to make him suffer. . . Nightingale watched dumbly, not noticing when Knight left. "Tier. . ." As the battle recommenced, a single, purple figure fell to its knees by the window, hot tears staining the silken costume, even as she snarled at herself to stop.  
  
And the battle rages on. . . End of Part Seven  
  
Part Eight: Things Can Only Get Better. . .  
  
Feeling that he had searched high, Knight turned his search low and headed down a staircase that seemed to go underground. A row of cells greeted Knight as he reached the bottom of the steps, silent except for a soft, half hearted murmuring that might have been an attempt at a song. Knight was stirred briefly from his rage as he looked into the cells. ". . .torn away, from all that pains. . . rip away the tears. . .scatter wide the healing rains. . .forgotten through the years. . ." The words became audible as Knight neared one of the cells. Knight approached the cell. "Hello. . .?" The singing instantly stopped. No sound came from the cell except for the faint creak of a birdcage hanging from the ceiling. Knight tried to pull the cell open. The occupant of the cage seemed to be waiting for him to speak, not daring to make another noise. "Wh-who are you...?" Knight asked. "Who're you?" A sarcastic voice like someone on helium retorted. Knight hesitated, recognizing that tone. "Topper?" The prisoner snorted in disgust. "No, genius, I'm Topper. Now who're you?" Knight nearly fell over. "I'm Knight! Topper, how long have you been here!?" "Aaron?!" The cage trembled as its occupant tried to see out. Knight tried to pry the cell open with his metal staff, but the bars refused to budge. "How do I get you out of here, Topper?" The cage shook slightly, and Knight had the impression of Topper shrugging. "How should I know? I'm just a Nightopian!" Knight looked around the room for keys to the cells, but none were in sight. Lacking any better solution, Knight finally gave up and tried using his staff to knock the cage down. "Whoa! Hey, watch. . .ACK!" Topper instinctively flapped as the cage crashed to the ground. The covering fell away to reveal the twisted metal and the figure inside. Pink wings twitched, poking out of what had once been the side of the cage. "Aaron. . .never do that again." "I won't." He hoped he'd never have to. "Everything is going wrong. I need to find my Ideya so I can go kill Reala." Topper pushed himself up, finding a hole in the cage large enough to escape through. He flew to the bars of the cell and reached out with a pudgy hand. "Aww, hey. . .c'mon, kid. It's not that bad. You found me!" Aaron sighed. "Tier is dead. I can't hope for anything better for Picusha and the others." "What?!" Topper landed hard, having a hard time accepting what he'd just been told. Knight couldn't say any more. He continued his search for the Ideya. Topper blinked, waving both arms through the thicker bars of the cell. "H- hey!" He turned back to look at him. "Oh. . . Sorry. How do I get you out of there?" The Nightopian took a breath, then let it all out, backing up to fly at full speed for the bars. He ended up being wedged between two, and flailed wildly. "Help!" "Topper!" Knight grabbed him and started pulling. Topper came free with a pop, sending both of them flying backwards. Knight grunted. From his lap, Topper managed a grin, dusting him off. "Um. . .thanks, I think." "Aaron. . .?" A soft voice came from further down the hall. "No problem. . ." Knight looked up at hearing his name. Topper flew ahead, then squeaked. "Aaron, hurry up!" He jumped up, picking his staff up and ran after Topper. The Nightopian was standing in front of a short series of stone steps, pointing helplessly toward a stone doorway. Knight tugged at it to open it. "C'mon, harder!" Topper urged, straining to help. He stumbled and panted heavily, obviously exhausted. Knight pulled as hard as he could. "Aaron! Y. . .you weren't supposed. . .to come back!" NiGHTS unmistakable voice came through the stone, tired but as strong as ever. "I never promised you." Aaron retorted as he strained. Topper gulped as a shadow fell over him, and he tugged at Aaron's leg. "Uh. . .um. . .ah. . .Aaron?" Aaron turned to look back at Topper. "What. . ." He saw the shadow and looked up toward what was making it. A slender arm knocked Aaron away. "Move." He fell to the ground, his staff rolling a little way away. He looked up. "What. . .?" Nightingale stepped forward, placing a hand on the stone and closing her eyes. "Open for me." She watched impassively as the stone slid aside revealing a cell not much larger than a small closet. She stepped back, her expression never changing. Knight reached out and grabbed his staff back to himself. NiGHTS all but tumbled out, yelping as he hit the floor. Even Nightingale gasped in shock when she saw the hero's injuries. "NiGHTS?!" Aaron was more than a little shocked. Topper had backed into Nightingale, and the two stood unsteadily a short distance away. NiGHTS retained his usual smile. "Hi, guys." Knight climbed to his feet. "NiGHTS? Do you know where my Ideya are? I have something very important to do." NiGHTS blinked from where he was laying crumpled on the steps. He made an attempt to lift himself, and made it into a sitting position. "What's. . .happened. . .?" Nightingale's eyes were squeezed shut. "Tier's gone. . ." NiGHTS' eyes widened in comprehension. Knight's expression was grim. "NiGHTS, I would wager that they're all gone." He gritted his teeth in frustration. "And I need my Ideya so I can kill Reala." NiGHTS looked shocked for the first time. "Aaron. . . " The tears were flowing once again. "He can't get away with this!! He'll pay for hurting them! He'll pay for taking them away!!" He punched the dungeon wall. A purple figure threw itself at him, but Nightingale simply held him tightly, pressing her face against his shoulder. Knight embraced her and cried long and hard. A small, pudgy form joined in, hugging their legs together. Topper's eyes were closed. "Not Tier. . .!" NiGHTS watched helplessly. Nightingale opened her eyes, looking down at Topper without removing herself from Knight's side. A distant shouting finally reached them, as if someone had begun to lose their temper. NiGHTS frowned at the familiar voice. "Reala. . ." Knight's eyes flashed open. "NiGHTS, I need my Ideya, now. Do you know where they are?" NiGHTS turned his gaze on Aaron, pleading silently. He didn't bother to speak, he didn't need to. His eyes said it all. 'Don't kill my twin. . .' Knight turned his gaze away from him. "Don't look at me with those eyes. . .You know he wouldn't hesitate to kill you. . ." He let out a long sigh, finally thinking about all of the implications of what he was about to do. "I won't kill him, NiGHTS. . ." He realized that he couldn't do it. He realized that he couldn't be like Reala. "I promise." NiGHTS managed to drag himself into an upright position, avoiding Knight's gaze. He limped unsteadily past, pausing to see Nightingale. The two seemed to test each other for a moment before he continued on. "No. You. . .know what you need to do. Reala and I share the same destiny. Only I can face him. . ." Topper glanced up at Knight before waddling after NiGHTS, leaving him along with Nightingale. Knight picked up his staff and walked after Nightingale. Nightingale watched quietly, frowning slightly at the staff. "What now? Are you going to take out your frustration on me?" He dropped the staff and it disappeared before it hit the ground. He looked stunned. "How. . . how could I do that?" "You're only human." She replied calmly. Knight wiped his nose on his sleeve. He sniffled and his costume faded back to his dreamer's clothes. "I don't want to hurt you. . . I never want you to hurt again." She smirked. "I didn't think that you wanted to hurt me to begin with." "I never wanted to hurt you. . ." He confirmed. Nightingale smiled. "Because of your friend?" She rested a hand lightly over her chest. He sighed. "I don't want to hurt anyone. . .I just want things to go back to the way they were." The Captain shook her head. "For you, it's easy. Just wake up. You don't have to see what's happened outside. . .but what if you're wrong about the battle? What if your friends have won?" Knight sighed. "Then I have someone else to mourn for. . . It doesn't matter who's won or lost tonight." Nightingale shrugged. "Then go back and help them." "I can't help anyone. . ." Knight refused to look at her. She frowned. "NiGHTS is going out there practically by himself. He has no reason to think that he can win, and that hasn't stopped him." He blinked, realizing that she was right. "Where will you go?" She sighed, folding her arms. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet. . ." NiGHTS strode quietly forward, not up to flight yet. he paused as he reached the entrance, listening to the shouts outside. Reala came up behind one of his own Nightmaren, slashing the fool across the back. The unfortunate Nightmaren's twin gasped and backed away. The Nightmare General sneered. "Stop this foolishness. Forget your twins and fight!" "Have you forgotten about yours, Reala?" A soft, soothing voice caused the red and black Nightmaren to whirl in shock. "NiGHTS!" At his stunned murmur, the battlefield went silent. I've searched this whole castle. . . I can't find what I'm looking for. . ." Aaron was desperate. Whatever hope NiGHTS had instilled in him was gone now, and he had no hope of his own to replenish it. Nightingale frowned darkly, and her hand whipped out, striking Aaron hard in the face. Aaron closed his eyes, but otherwise didn't react. He opened them again once the pain faded. She glared and balled her hand into a fist, punching him. She watched in satisfaction as he went down. "Has your courage left you as well? Are you going to run?" Knight frowned. "I'm not afraid of you. And I'm not running away. Do to me what you will" Nightingale's expression was fierce. "I don't want to do anything to you! You possess a Red Ideya, and yet you're cowering in the darkness, waiting for the enemy to finish you off!" Knight glared. "Fine." He started on his way out of the castle, walking past her. She closed her eyes, cursing quietly before flying after him. She backflipped as an enormous, round form blocked the steps, peering down at the two of them. Aaron's staff returned to his hand, but his clothing stayed the same. "Move aside." Puffy laughed musically. "What's this, Nightingale? Are you singing duets with the enemy now?" Nightingale smiled back. "Shut up and do what he says, Puff-ball." Aaron held his staff ready. Unlike Nightingale, he actually had a knowledge of how to use his weapon of choice. Granted, he had taught himself from a book... but that was better than nothing. The Second Level Nightmaren laughed again. "I don't have to Do Rei Mi anything that you say!" That said, She squeezed in and bounced after them. Nightingale cried out as she was struck and hit the floor. Aaron jumped back, and swung hard at the bouncy Nightmaren with his staff. Puffy dodged. "Naughty boy!" She cried out as Nightingale rose under her, straining under the weight. "Ung, she's heavy! Hey, Aaron! Batter up!" Aaron grinned, taking the staff into a baseball bat grip. "Hope this strikes a chord." He swung hard with all his strength. Nightingale hurled Puffy. The Nightmaren shrieked off key as she was struck and flew through the far wall. Nightingale leapt high. "And she's outta there!" "Home run." Aaron continued out of the castle toward the battle he hoped wasn't over yet.  
  
Hurry, you two, NiGHTS needs help! End of Part Eight.  
  
Part Nine: The Circle Unbroken  
  
"It's NiGHTS!" The murmur swept across the field as the purple Nightmaren appeared behind Reala. For his part, Reala managed to hide his shock. "You just can't wait to die, can you?" NiGHTS smiled pleasantly back. "I'm in no hurry, but I would like to stop anyone else from dying." He looked past Reala, frowning at the limp bodies, many of which were already deteriorating into wisps of energy and blowing away. Reala grinned. "You're still soft." NiGHTS shrugged, wincing painfully. Reala noticed and laughed. "And it seems that you won't have the chance to mend your ways!!" He flew at the purple Nightmaren, claws extended. NiGHTS frowned and dropped to the ground, evading. He grimaced as the movement caused his injuries to reopen. Flight was out of the question in his current condition, but he couldn't fight on the ground. He was in trouble if Reala continued to attack. The General of Wizeman's army turned and flew at NiGHTS again. NiGHTS sighed. "I don't suppose I can convince you to land and talk to me?" He dodged another pass, narrowly avoiding being struck by those yellow claws. "I guess not." "I have nothing more to say to you, brother!" Reala grinned, looking forward to this kill. NiGHTS saw the bloodlust in his brother's icy blue eyes and scanned the area, looking for anything at all that might help. Reala took advantage of NiGHTS' distraction and landed, smacking him roughly across the face and sending him sprawling. He blinked as a small, pudgy form flew into his face, stubby arms battering harmlessly. "You leave him alone, you big dope!" Reala stood still for a moment, watching the Nightopian's attempt at an attack in amusement before he cracked his knuckles. He calmly raked his claws through the air, knocking the Nightopian to the ground. NiGHTS had just gotten up. "Topper!" He turned angrily toward Reala, who grinned. "You care too much, NiGHTS. . . and that's going to be your downfall." NiGHTS glanced at where Topper was pushing himself up. If he could just keep Reala distracted. . . . "Maybe you don't care enough" Reala followed his glance, and smirked. "Oh, I see. . ." He turned and strode over. Topper saw the threat and threw himself out of the way as five claws sank into the ground where he had just been laying. "Yeow!" Reala pulled his hand free, frowning at his mud caked claws before wiping them clean on his vest. NiGHTS darted forward as Reala was about to reach Topper, and knocked Reala aside. He cried out as Reala turned on him, slashing viciously. He was no match for Reala on his own. . .where was Aaron? Aaron was in fact, on his way toward NiGHTS that very moment. He was still wielding his metal staff and was still not wearing his Nightmaren disguise. "Aaron? You don't have to fight. . . you know that I'll have to stop you!" Nightingale flew after him, her expression dark. "I know! But I have to protect them!" He kept his determined expression. She called forth that strange sword again. "Well, in that case. . ." The blue blade came down toward Aaron. "Enguarde!" He held his staff up to catch the downward strike. She instantly lashed out with a purple tipped foot, kicking at his middle. He took the kick in the gut and fell over. As he hit the ground, he swung his staff at her legs. She tilted wildly, gasping in pain, but remained hovering. "Aaron!" The shout came from outside as NiGHTS dodged slash after slash of Reala's deadly claws. Aaron scrambled to his feet again, taking off toward NiGHTS. "No!" Nightingale flew to tackle him. He didn't make it far as she dragged him to the ground. 'Let me go! You know this is wrong!!" "I know that I have to stop you. That's all!" She retorted, pulling hard at his legs to drag him back. He pulled as hard as he could to get away from her. "Please! Let me go!" Meanwhile, NiGHTS took a hit and collapsed, breathing heavily as fresh blood seeped into his costume. Reala turned to smile at the combatants just inside the castle entrance. "Good work, Nightingale! Hold him!" Nightingale's eyes seemed to sparkle as she grinned, nodding. Aaron flipped himself over on his back to look at Nightingale's face. "Don't you remember what he just did to Tier!?" Nightingale hesitated at the reminder. The hesitation was quickly replaced by a malicious expression as she raised her sword high, ready to bring it down. "It doesn't matter!" Aaron stared into her eyes with a pained and angry expression. "Aaron!" NiGHTS threw himself into the air. In a heartbeat, he was beside him, catching the blade with his arm before forcing Nightingale against a wall. She struggled, but was hopelessly outclassed. With his free arm, NiGHTS reached out to Aaron, hand open. Aaron took the proffered hand, closing his eyes tightly. Instantly their perception changed as they merged. Nightingale sagged as she was released, watching helplessly as Aaron/NiGHTS took flight once again, heading for the battle. Topper was waddling as fast as he could as Reala tried to take out his frustration on a seemingly helpless Nightopian. Topper took flight to avoid a slash, but stumbled and landed again, resuming his waddling. As he stumbled, Topper squeezed his eyes shut. "NiGHTS!!!" He was instantly scooped up an instant before Reala's claws came down. NiGHTS winced at the slash, but it wasn't serious. "Is this exciting enough for you?" "I think I've had enough excitement for one night. . ." Aaron sighed. "I've had enough for one lifetime!" Topper replied exhaustedly, laying limply in Aaron/NiGHTS' grasp. Reala scowled as Nightingale peered out of the castle. "Nightingale, what are you doing?!" Startled, she darted out and landed beside Reala, only to be batted away. Reala glared. "Get NiGHTS!" Nightingale nodded and flew after the retreating Nightmaren, glancing back at Reala as she did. "What a grouch. . ." NiGHTS landed at the edge of Nightmare, depositing Topper. "You'd better go." Topper stumbled and peered trustingly up. "Right. . . you guys take care of yourselves, okay?" Aaron smiled at Topper. "You too." Topper smiled weakly, then waddled back to Nightopia and out of sight. NiGHTS sighed regretfully before turning back toward the battle. He was distracted by Nightingale flying for them. "Oops! Aaron, any ideas?" Aaron considered. "We have to find Molly. . ." He scratched his head. "I'm not sure how we're going to do that. If Tier's. . .If Tier didn't do it. . .then I don't know what will." NiGHTS straightened. "Did you manage to talk to her while you were awake? Maybe something that she said will help us now." Nightingale's eyes flashed angrily as she bore down on them. "You're getting me in trouble! I'm going to make you pay for that!" Aaron frowned as Nightingale narrowly missed. "She didn't even remember at first. . .she was upset with me when she did. I don't quite know why." NiGHTS pressed harder. "But she did remember? Did she try to help?" Aaron shook his head. "She just wanted to rest. . .She didn't say anything very helpful at all." He watched as Nightingale closed in on them. "W-wait. . ." He closed his eyes. "I think I remember." NiGHTS was silent, waiting. Aaron saw in his mind the picture that Molly had drawn. He tried to make that face, that smile that NiGHTS had in the picture. NiGHTS blinked in surprise, trying to take control of himself. "Aaron, this isn't the time to be silly!" No, we have to make her laugh!' Aaron struggled to keep the smile on his face. As Aaron succeeded in making NiGHTS grin, a flood of silent laughter seemed to be released. It swelled inside, aching to be released somehow. Nightingale pulled up short, blinking at NiGHTS' sudden grin. "NiGHTS. . .?" Aaron stamped his foot on the ground and started tickling himself and NiGHTS along with him. NiGHTS almost fell, but managed to stay upright, hugging himself in an attempt to stop the tickling. The grin became genuine as he laughed. "What are you. . .?" Nightingale smiled too, obviously amused. "Stop that!" Aaron tried to pry his hands out of the hug so he could keep tickling. "Stop tickling me!" NiGHTS shouted in between giggles. Nightingale slapped a hand over her mouth, sitting down to watch. "Why? Ticklish?" Aaron kept it up! NiGHTS twisted violently, as if he could stop the attack that way. "You know that I am!" He dissolved into laughter, sinking to his knees. Nearby, Nightingale wiped tears away, struggling valiantly against the laughter that threatened to overwhelm her. "Yeah. . .I know. Great, isn't it?" Aaron was on the verge of laughing as well. He was ticklish himself. NiGHTS grinned mischievously all of a sudden. "You know, two can play this way!" He abruptly doubled over, driving his hands into his tender belly, where he knew that Aaron would feel it the most. The tickling reached new heights. "H-hey!! No fair!" Aaron swallowed the laughter that nearly erupted. "All's fair in love and war!" NiGHTS retorted, barely choking out the words. He was vaguely aware of Nightingale falling off of her rock, giggling loudly. Aaron couldn't hold it in any more and began laughing loud and hard. This of course, had the effect of making NiGHTS laugh even harder. Nightingale squealed shrilly, gasping for air and wiping away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "She. . .she's down. . ." NiGHTS gasped, still laughing as he struggled to stop his hands from moving. "Good, then stop, stop, stooooop!!!" Aaron gasped along with him. NiGHTS grinned. "I did stop!" Aaron blinked. "Oh. . .that's me." He stopped tickling himself. Nightingale was laying curled on her side, laughing helplessly. She reached new levels of laughter at Aaron's statement. NiGHTS turned to the huddled, giggling figure. He glided over, standing over Nightingale as she laughed. "Okay. . .now what?" "Uhm. . . you know, I'm really not sure." He took a chance. "Molly? Are you alright?" She laid perfectly still, eyes closed against the tears of laughter. Aaron had the advantage of being inside NiGHTS, who couldn't cry, allowing him to see clearly. NiGHTS blinked and reached out to tap Nightingale on the shoulder. She giggled in response before moving to sit up. Moving quickly, NiGHTS caught her under the arms and lifted her into his grip. "Gotcha!" Aaron grinned. "Ooh, do we get to tickle -her- this time?" Nightingale gasped, snapping out of it as she found herself caught. "Hey!" She struggled helplessly, suddenly anxious. NiGHTS smiled. "We don't have to. She can't do anything to us right now." "Aw. . .Maybe later. . ." Aaron was a little disappointed. NiGHTS shook his head as he easily maneuvered Nightingale into his arms and took flight. "That would just be cruel, she's obviously not a fan of tickling." Nightingale glared as she squirmed. "Put me down!" "Nah, she thinks it's hilarious!" Aaron grinned. "I hate your guts." Nightingale retorted, angry. "Really? I love you." Aaron replied happily. Nightingale clenched her fists, seeming to swell, and NiGHTS blinked. "Um, Aaron. . .that's enough." Aaron sighed, catching on. "I guess I shouldn't anger her, eh? Oh well, I thought she'd get a kick out of it." "Oh. . .yeah!" Nightingale took his suggestion, lashing out with her feet. NiGHTS cried out as he was struck in the face, and fell backwards, accidentally letting go. "Drat. . ." Aaron was not happy. "Now do you see that it's not nice to taunt ensorcelled villains?" NiGHTS rubbed his face as he rose again. Aaron folded his arms. "But I wasn't taunting." Nightingale halted her attack suddenly, staring past them as if hearing something. Without another word, she flew into Nightopia. NiGHTS stiffened. "She knows!" Without bothering to say what Nightingale knew, he gave chase. Aaron let NiGHTS take full control of their flight. They followed Nightingale far into Nightopia, landing quickly as she slowed and glanced apprehensively around. As she approached a small patch of Nightopian eggs, NiGHTS let out his breath and released Aaron, watching. Aaron looked around, realizing what NiGHTS had done, then he looked at NiGHTS with a look that asked, 'What are you doing...?' NiGHTS simply pointed to where Nightingale had knelt. A small blue, pink, and white figure stirred at Nightingale's touch, looking up. She regarded Topper quietly, pityingly, oblivious to anything else. Aaron walked slowly toward her, stopping a few feet from her. NiGHTS moved as if to stop him, then relaxed and rose to stand nearby. Nightingale didn't seem to notice that she was no longer alone, but Topper did. He smirked up at Aaron. "Hey, kid. . ." "Hey, Topper. . ." Aaron didn't know what else to say. Nightingale closed her eyes. "Topper. . . did Reala. . .?" Topper chuckled. "Naw. No claw marks, see?" He lifted an arm to indicate his untouched form. And yet something was unmistakably wrong. The Nightopian frowned at the two faces hovering over him, and spoke in a soft tone. "Hey. . .did you two come just to stare at me?" He seemed amused. Aaron shook his head. Nightingale looked away. Topper smiled and relaxed, blinking. "Well, you're here for a reason. To ask questions? Or to say. . ." Nightingale frowned. "You know why we're here, Topper." The Nightopian shrugged in silent agreement. Aaron stood there, dumbfounded and clueless as to what to do next. "Uhm... Topper? What's wrong?" He wondered aloud. Nightingale looked disgusted. "You. . ." Topper chuckled softly. "Naw, that's a fair question." Nightingale fell silent. Topper shrugged. "Hey, Aaron. How long've I known you?" Aaron thought for a second. "I. . .I don't know. . .a week? A few days?" Topper thought for a moment. "Lesse. . . I was there when you first came to Nightopia. . . that was one. . . then there was when you came sweeping in by yourself and panicked the entire camp. . . And tonight made three. . . when you took over the rebellion in NiGHTS' place. . ." He nodded. "It's been longer than I thought." "It's felt longer to me. . ." He looked at the ground. Topper smiled. "Yeah. . .it was fun." Aaron smiled back. "Wh-why are you talking like I'm never going to see you again. . .?" Topper sighed and looked away, unsure of how to explain. "T-Topper. . .?" Aaron moved closer to it. ". . . I'm almost six nights old now. . ." Topper admitted quietly. Aaron looked confused. He didn't quite know what kind of significance that had. "You're younger than I thought, Topper. . ." Topper grinned. "Younger?! You don't know much about Nightopians! Come on, kid, I'm not a Nightmaren. Unlike NiGHTS, I have a limited lifespan. . . very limited. . .and. . ." he shrugged, leaving the rest for Aaron to figure out. Aaron's eyes grew large and misty. "T-topper. . .you can't. . ." Topper chuckled again. "What, do I need your permission? Nightopians are a dime a dozen, if we lasted forever, there'd be no room for dreamers." He glanced at Nightingale, who made a show of looking away. You're not like the others, Topper. . .You're special. . ." He frowned at Nightingale. Topper sighed. "Too much time spent around those court jester wannabes. . ." Nightingale smiled weakly, sensing the affection that Topper held for his Nightmaren friends. From his place, NiGHTS blinked. He hadn't realized that Topper thought of him that way. "I. . .I don't want you to go, Topper. . ." Aaron held back his tears. Topper shrugged, smiling as he let his eyes drift halfway closed. "I'm sorry to do this to you guys. . . but it's not like you're going to have a chance to miss me." "Topper!" Nightingale was surprised by his words. Aaron blinked. "What do you mean?" He was just as surprised as Nightingale. Topper closed his eyes. "You're not going to see me anymore. . .but I'm still going to be a part of your dreams. . ." Nightingale lunged, scooping Topper up. "That's not good enough!" The Nightopian squeaked in surprise, his eyes flying open before he relaxed again, smiling. Aaron walked to him slowly, putting his hand on Topper. Topper blinked questioningly. "Aaron. . . I have to. . ." Aaron leaned in close to listen to what he had to say. The Nightopian smirked before his expression faded into one of exhaustion. "I'm glad that I got. . .to know you guys. . . I want you to do me a favor now. . ." Nightingale blinked. "What is it?" "Anything." Aaron looked determined. Topper grinned briefly before relaxing. ". . .win. . ." Aaron nodded. "I will. . ." Nightingale let out a soft whimper as Topper seemed to grow lighter in her grip. Aaron put his other hand on Nightingale's shoulder. As they watched, Topper's smiling form faded slowly away, revealing a faint, iridescent sparkle that convulsed once before spreading wide and dissipating into the air. Aaron felt the tears starting again. He'd already cried so much tonight. What was a little more? Nightingale sat in stunned silence for a moment before dropping her gaze. A drop of moisture sank into the purple silk of her lap. Aaron had not removed his hand from her shoulder. A strangled sob finally ripped free, and Nightingale leaned hard into Aaron, giving into the emotions that she knew were not her own. Aaron put his arms around her, holding her lightly and crying with her. He wanted Molly back. Nightingale stiffened suddenly, standing up and brushing tears away. "This is too much. . .it ends now!" She glanced at Aaron briefly before taking flight and hurrying at top speed, back to Nightmare. Aaron stood as well, walking to NiGHTS. "Now what. . .?" NiGHTS was facing the opposite direction, head bowed. He didn't seem to hear right away. He touched him lightly on the arm. "NiGHTS. . .?" NiGHTS smiled gently and turned, carefully placing a finger on Aaron's cheek. He lifted it close to his own face, studying the moisture. "It's really not fair. . . that you can cry, and I can't. . ." Aaron turned his sad eyes to the ground. 'Nightmares weren't made to cry,' he thought to himself. But what he said aloud was just, "I'm sorry, NiGHTS. I wish. . .I wish that you could merge with me. So you could cry. . ." NiGHTS smiled. "You know, that's the nicest thing that anyone's ever said to me. . ." He abruptly cheered up in one of those famous Nightmaren mood swings. "Well, we'd better hurry back!" He offered a hand again. Aaron smiled weakly and took his hand. This time, the merge felt like second nature, and in no time at all, they had returned to Nightmare.  
  
Back to where it all began. . . End of Part Nine  
  
Part Ten: True Courage  
  
"NiGHTS!" An orange and yellow Nightmaren waved, leading two others. "We have missing Nightmaren, but we got lucky. Look what we found!" between the two smaller Nightmaren rested a familiar powder blue form, one hand pressed tightly over Its belly. NiGHTS released Aaron again before gliding close to see Picusha. He frowned at the tattered remains of one lacy sleeve. The orange and yellow Nightmaren noticed and grinned. "Picusha did that Itself. It stopped the bleeding." It pointed to where the thin strips had been tied around Picusha's slender waist and over the wound. Aaron floated down with NiGHTS. "Picusha! It's so good to see you!" Picusha opened Its crystal blue eyes, but they were strangely dull. It managed a slight nod. NiGHTS glanced at Aaron before frowning. "Picusha. . .?" "It was Vespa that attacked Picusha." They turned as a pink and green checkered form stepped closer, cradling another close. Terrace's rose colored eyes were filled with pain. Aaron nearly mistook Terrace for Tier. He sighed at hearing this. "I'm so sorry, Picusha. . ." Picusha simply closed Its eyes. NiGHTS turned to concentrate on the figure in Terrace's arms. Tier hung limply, a sad smile frozen on Its round face. Aaron looked away. A soft noise, so faint that it could have been imagined came briefly.  
  
Aaron blinked, looking back toward Terrace and Tier. Terrace blinked in surprise at Aaron's expression, looking down at Its twin. Tier hadn't moved at all. Aaron stared. "D-did you hear that?" Terrace shook Its head, not daring to hope. NiGHTS turned to Aaron and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" Aaron shook his head. "Nothing. . .I just thought I heard something. . ." He sighed. A soft exhalation, as if someone had been holding their breath answered him. His eyes flew open. "That was it again." Terrace gasped and fell to Its knees, still cradling Its twin. Tier's mouth moved slightly for an instant. "T-Tier. . ." Aaron spoke hesitantly. Fingers twitched before Tier frowned faintly. It groaned softly before Its eyelids lifted just enough to show the minty green eyes beneath. "Tier!" Aaron flew to Terrace's side. Terrace cried out and held Tier tighter, almost defensively. Tier's eyes opened fully, and It blinked before wincing. "Ow. . ." "Tier!" Tier roused fully at Terrace's voice, and Its face lit up. "Terrace!" It sat up, but in the process, caught a glimpse of Its chest, bloody and sporting five gouges. "Uhhh. . ." With a whimper, It fainted all over again. Aaron shouted, "Somebody help it!" NiGHTS laughed. "Tier will be fine, but just to be safe. . .can someone rouse Picusha? It's the healer!" NiGHTS turned toward the castle. "What happened to Reala?" A smaller, pure black Nightmaren with red, claw-like fingers and gleaming eyes drifted close. "Reala was attacked by Nightingale. The two went inside together." "What. . .?" Aaron looks surprised. The strange Nightmaren turned those red orbs that served as eyes on Aaron. Aaron was a little unnerved by it. NiGHTS saw the problem and quickly placed an arm around the other Nightmaren. "It's okay, Aaron. Shara's just a Last Generation Nightmaren." "A. . . a what?" He looked confused. "Oh. . .I see." He remembered what he had been told about the groups of Nightmaren Wizeman had created.  
  
Reala flew through the corridor, confused and injured. He had been taken completely off guard when an enraged Nightingale had driven her sword into him. Luckily, the girl was not a killer, and the injury was only a shallow one to his shoulder. What bothered Reala wasn't his injury. What could have happened to change Nightingale? She had been as dark souled as himself and willing to obey every command. Nightingale saw Reala retreating, and gave chase. Like Aaron, she knew that it wasn't for her to kill the Nightmaren General, but she fully intended to have her revenge. And what form of revenge would hurt him most? The answer came from deep inside. Deprive Reala of his favorite toy. She stopped inside the castle, puzzled. If the way to harm Reala was for her to leave him, how would she go about doing it? Again, the answer came. She would simply relax and allow her better side to take over. With a sigh, she closed her eyes. Molly stretched. "Wow, that was some nap! I. . ." She broke off, realizing where she was. "Oh. . .I'm still napping, huh?" Abruptly, she remembered what had happened. The deaths, the betrayals, and the one responsible for all of it. "Reala. . ." Reala stood quietly, facing his throne. It was impossible for Nightingale to betray him. She had to be merely confused, and needing his guidance. "Reala!" He smiled as he heard the shout, filled with pain and confusion. "Ah, my Nighti. . ." he broke off as he turned to find a human female in a purple sweatshirt and dragon print pants. "Molly. . ." He stated the name, frowning. Molly advanced, not in the least bit intimidated by the yellow claws that Reala flexed as a warning, or the cold stare that he had fixed on her. Reala allowed her to halt directly in front of him, so that she was forced to stare straight up into his face. "You are out of uniform." He noted. Molly grinned. "Yep, and out of your control. Sorry, mime boy. . .Nightingale's gone." She yelped and jumped back as he slashed at her, grinning down before she realized that she was hovering. "What. . .?" Reala smirked and took to the air. Molly gasped as she saw two sets of claws flying for her and shouted the first thing that came to mind. "I'M IN TROUBLE!!!" Outside, NiGHTS jerked upright at the shout and took flight without any explanation, leaving several confused rebels and one puzzled human behind. Molly shrieked as she dodged a swipe through luck more than skill. Undeterred, Reala flew at her for the kill. "I don't think that he wants my Ideya anymore!" She noted, scrambling to escape. The claws were inches away when they were suddenly pulled safely away. Molly blinked. "Huh?" Reala grunted as both of his tassels were held firmly by NiGHTS. The purple Nightmaren grinned. "You know what, Reala? I've always secretly wanted to do. . .this!" His hands moved quickly, and Reala's tassels were tied together in a nice, neat bow. Molly stifled a giggle as NiGHTS flew to greet her. "NiGHTS!" NiGHTS studied her carefully. "So uh. . .are you still mad at me?" Molly blinked. "I was mad at you? Why. . .oh!" She sighed as she remembered being abandoned by NiGHTS. NiGHTS winces as Reala struggled to fix his tassels. He ultimately decided to simply kill them first and worry about his appearance later. NiGHTS glanced quickly back before turning to Molly. "Nevermind, right now we have to beat Reala and get out of here!" He held a hand out, his purple gaze meeting hers. Molly gasped as she saw the rampaging Reala. She looked at NiGHTS, then at his hand, hesitating. "Molly!" NiGHTS' eyes were wide as she failed to merge with him. She screamed as Reala narrowly missed her, and ran to the far wall. NiGHTS clenched his fists before giving chase. "Hey, wait!" Molly's heart was racing as she watched Reala turn around for another pass. She blinked as NiGHTS abruptly fell to his knees. "Please!" He held his hands high and clasped, pleading. She stared, unused to seeing NiGHTS in this particular position. "N. . .NiGHTS?" He gazed imploringly at her, and she gulped, turning to see Reala flying straight for them. She turned back to NiGHTS and took a hesitant step toward him. Their hands touched, and the merge occurred. Molly opened her eyes to see Reala directly in front of her. She started to scream, but it was cut short by a dazzling view of the room, spinning rapidly. Rather than feeling dizzy, she was overwhelmed by excitement, and she knew that NiGHTS felt the same. The two turned as one to face Reala. Reala laughed. "Depending on dreamers again, NiGHTS?" NiGHTS smirked and felt Molly echoing his words. "Maybe you should try it sometime!" The two figures spun in a tight spiral, heading higher with twin startrails flowing below their forms. Molly concentrated on Reala's movements, and thought to NiGHTS. 'He's concentrating on our startrail, this is the time for a physical attack!' NiGHTS nodded ever so slightly and suddenly rammed a knee into Reala's gut. Winded, the red and black Nightmaren grunted and fell. "Yeah!" Molly. She and NiGHTS each raised an arm, clapping the hands together in an odd variation of a high five. Reala didn't fall far before he'd recovered. He flew up high again. "Now, Ni. . ." he paused, looking around the now empty room. Yellow claws clenched tightly until his palms were bleeding. "NiGHTS!!!" NiGHTS winced at the outraged scream as he and Molly swooped out of the castle. "We could've taken him." Molly stated, not pleased with the retreat. NiGHTS grinned. "You've still got some Nightingale in there, Molly. We could have fought on, but I'm not at my best. It wouldn't have ended well. Besides, our friends are waiting for us." "Friends. . .right. . ." She turned to study the landscape under them, forcing NiGHTS to jerk his chin up. "They won't blame you." She was silent for the rest of the flight. NiGHTS landed in front of the others. "Hey, look who I found!" As he "dropped" her, Molly caught herself before she could stumble, but kept her gaze low. Aaron's eyes grew wide and he smiled. "Molly! I'm so happy to see you!" He ran toward NiGHTS and Molly. NiGHTS stepped back to let the two dreamers greet one another. Molly smiled weakly, but refused to meet Aaron's gaze. Aaron's smile slowly faded. "Molly? What's wrong?" She just shrugged, wondering how Aaron could be so friendly after everything that had happened between them. A colorful figure caught her attention, and she turned to look at Terrace. She gasped when she saw Tier dangling limply in the Nightmaren's grasp. Aaron turned to look at the pair as well and then looked back to watch Molly's reaction. NiGHTS quickly stepped in front of the twins. "It's okay, Tier'll be just fine!" Molly blinked and glanced hesitantly at Aaron for confirmation. Aaron nodded, smiling. "It's going to be okay." "But. . .It was. . ." She paused, remembering seeing Reala rip those deadly claws through Tier's chest. Aaron winced, as though seeing the same memories. "Yeah, It was. But not any more." As if on cue, Tier let out a low groan. "Will someone please turn off the sun? I'd like to sleep in. . ." Aaron grinned, thinking about how at least the two dreamers were quite possibly sleeping in as they spoke. Molly smiled as well. It faded quickly. The smile on Aaron's face faded with Molly's. "Molly. . .Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked her quietly. She shook her head, walking over to a boulder to sit down. "I don't know which is the nightmare, and which is the dream anymore. . ." She admitted in a soft voice. Aaron followed her sitting beside her. "How can I help? Anything I can do, I'll do it." She frowned. "Don't you get it? I'm. . . not me! Wizeman. . . he did something. . ." She squeezed her eyes shut, pained. Aaron didn't quite understand. "What did he do?" NiGHTS' smile faded, and he went to check on Picusha, unsure of how to handle this turn of events. Molly let out a long, shuddering breath. "I don't know. . .but he somehow trapped me inside myself. I was like that up until Topper. . ." She broke off, bothered by the memory. Aaron looked away. He didn't much want to talk about it either. A soft sob escaped her. When Aaron looked back, she was hunched over, clenching her hands. Aaron scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her, attempting to be consoling. "Please don't cry. . ." She shook her head. "You don't get it. . . I wasn't even there! And I wasn't exactly friendly to him. . .it's not fair!" "I. . .I know I can't get it. . .but I want to be here for you. It's all I can do." He closed his eyes. Molly opened her eyes. "I just feel badly. . . and I can't even say that I'm sorry. . ." She turned to look at him, grey eyes glistening. Opening his eyes, he looked into hers. "You're forgiven. I know that you're not Nightingale. You don't have to be sorry." "Not that, before." She found herself admiring his eyes. She opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted. "Aww, so where's the romantic music when you need it?" Molly winced and turned to frown into a pair of minty green eyes. "Tier!" Tier just laughed as Terrace rolled Its eyes. "You big dummy. . ." Aaron nearly fell off the rock. "Tier! If you weren't half dead, I'd kill you!" Tier winced. "Thanks for the reminder. . ." It was currently hanging in Terrace's arms, smiling upside-down at them. Molly slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Aaron smiled as well, not hesitating to chuckle a bit at Tier. Tier laughed happily, then doubled up, trembling slightly. "Note to self. . .never laugh again. . ." Terrace blinked, gazing at Its twin worriedly. "Tier?!" Aaron's smile turned to a look of worry. "Tier, are you alright?" Molly winced sympathetically. "Poor thing. . . " Tier nodded, looking strangely serious. "Fine. . ." It choked the word out, wincing painfully. "You should go lie down." Aaron suggested, Molly nodded her agreement. "Really. . .what am I doing now?" Tier smirked weakly. Terrace frowned. "What do I look like, a sofa?!" Aaron blinked. "Do they even have sofas in Nightopia?" "Sort've. . . " Tier confirmed. "When someone's dreaming about one. . ." Aaron shrugged. "Oddly enough, that makes sense." "There's a first time for everything, I guess." Molly agreed, having the impression that Tier didn't often make much sense. Tier answered by coughing and squeezing Its eyes shut. NiGHTS came back at the sound of coughing, pointing at Tier. "You. Back to camp and into the healer's tent. NOW!" Tier winced, unable to respond. Aaron stood up, offering to carry It. Terrace blinked, not knowing where the camp was. Still, It was obviously unwilling to hand Its twin over to anyone. "Well. . .I'll show you where the tent is." He smiled, hoping to comfort Terrace more than Tier. "Wait. . ." One of the other rebels, a Nightmaren in varying shades of green spoke up. "Can we trust Terrace? It hasn't even joined us yet!" Terrace held Tier close, worried by the green and pink Nightmaren's silence. Aaron sighed. "Terrace, will you betray us to Wizeman, knowing it will doom Tier to death?" Terrace closed Its eyes. "I. . ." It hugged Tier close, eyes flying open in alarm as It received no response. "I don't care, just help It!" "I trust Terrace." Aaron confirmed. NiGHTS looked thoughtful. "Tier needs help quickly, but Daras is right. If Terrace can't bring Itself to betray Wizeman, we can't risk bringing It back to camp." Aaron sat back down. "Take it back then. Maybe Terrace trusts you more. . ." Terrace stepped back in alarm as NiGHTS walked over, but reluctantly allowed him to take Tier away. NiGHTS' eyes widened slightly, adding to Terrace's alarm. "Help It!" The pink and green Nightmaren pleaded. Aaron floated down off of the rock to land by Terrace, putting his hand on Its arm. "Tier will be allright. Don't worry." NiGHTS nodded, not looking at all convinced as he turned to head back. Aaron watched NiGHTS as he left, hoping that what he said wasn't a lie. Terrace groaned, turning away and hugging Itself. Its arm was stained with Tier's blood. Aaron wished there was something he could do. He floated back up onto the rock beside Molly. Molly sighed. "I don't know who I should feel sorry for. . .Terrace or Tier?" Aaron nodded. "Both." She turned to look at him. "Do you think It'll be okay? I didn't like that look in NiGHTS' eyes. . ." "I don't know. . ." Aaron looked down. Picusha was carried past then, looking at them without really seeing. Aaron bit his lip. Molly frowned, seeing Aaron's reaction to this strange Nightmaren. "Aaron, do you know It?" He nodded. "This is the rebels' healer, Picusha." Picusha blinked at Its name, and Molly managed a weak smile. She sighed as she was ignored. "Not exactly social, is It?" "I-It's usually different. . ." Aaron felt a little scared. Molly regarded him with a quiet, stunned expression. Terrace frowned and stepped in the way of the Nightmaren carrying Picusha. "Picusha, you saw Tier. Will It recover?" Picusha blinked, studying Terrace before closing Its eyes. Terrace gasped as the two continued past, sinking to the ground. Molly scooted closer to Aaron. "I definitely don't like the look in Picusha's eye. . ." Aaron shook his head as the Nightmaren left, leaving them with Terrace. "Me neither. Molly abruptly jumped from the rock, wobbling in the air before she managed to get back onto the ground. "Whoa! I wish I knew how I did that. . ." She tried again, and managed to hover without flailing her arms for balance. "It's not hard." Aaron floated over to her, hovering just in front of her. "Show off. . ." She muttered, kicking as if she was swimming. She wasn't making much progress. Aaron grinned. "I suppose it takes a little practice. . . you just have to remember, this is a dream. Gravity isn't quite the powerful force it is in the waking world. Terrace sighed and flew briefly around them. "Legs are only for take offs and landings. The real thrust comes from the hands. . . although for you, I suppose you'll need your entire arm." It demonstrated by snapping both arms tight against Its sides. It instantly rose above them. "The key is to want to go somewhere. Will it, and it just happens!" Molly looked from Aaron to Terrace. "Well, I've had flying dreams before. . . I guess this makes sense." She thought about flying higher, and abruptly sailed up and above her friends. "Hey, look at me!" "See? You can do it." Aaron grinned. She didn't answer, but instead turning and zipped in the direction that NiGHTS and the others had gone in. He floated up to follow after her. Terrace watched them go and hesitated, torn between loyalties. It resulted in the Nightmaren doing a little dance in place as It struggled to choose a course of action. It finally decided to head back to Castle Nightmare, and flew away on Its own. "Reala!" In Nightmare, it was a defeated Reala who answered his Master's call. Wizeman extended a hand, studying his favorite creation. Reala stood tall, accepting the inspection. Finally, Wizeman spoke. "The girl is missing." Reala bowed his head. "Yes, Wizeman." Wizeman considered for a moment. "This is twice that you have lost her, Reala." Reala nodded unhappily. "Yes, Wizeman." Wizeman's eyes narrowed. "You will not fail me again." Reala stiffened slightly. Was Wizeman going to destroy him? No, he could sense that his Master had something else planned. "Reala. . . you will report to me now. How did the girl come to undo my spell and escape?" Reala dropped his gaze again. "I do not know, Wizeman." He grunted as an enormous hand abruptly snatched him off his feet, holding him high so that the others could close in, staring. "I think that you do know. You are defending her." Wizeman's voice was as calm as ever. Reala grimaced as he was squeezed. Wizeman considered. "What has happened?" The hand holding Reala suddenly became much tighter, and the Nightmaren felt his vision blurring. He refused to cry out, even for Wizeman, but he was rapidly losing consciousness. When the Nightmaren finally sagged, Wizeman relaxed and became exceedingly gentle, raising another hand to gently stroke his creation. "Reala. . . what has happened? Why are you confused?" The five eyes on his unused hands came to life, replaying the images from Reala's recent memory as Wizeman sifted through his thoughts. He paused on an image of Nightingale wielding a sword, as if about to strike. Wizeman fast forwarded to the confrontation with Molly, leading to her escape. "These are the facts, Reala. But why are you emotionally affected?" He reached deeper, drawing a faint grimace from the unconscious Nightmaren. A gentle stroke along Reala's backside quieted him as Wizeman continued his search. At last, he found what he wanted. Not a memory, but a stray thought. Reala flying with Nightingale, and a sense of happiness and peace. "So. . .this is the answer." Wizeman regarded Reala quietly before continuing to stroke him. "This then, is what you desire. . . my son?" Of course, he received no response. He continued. "It would seem that it is in my interest to do as you wish. Very well, Reala." He opened his hand and allowed the Nightmaren to lay there. "Very well." Tier lay quietly as Molly and Aaron arrived at the camp. Picusha had finally managed to bandage the green and pink Nightmaren's chest before returning to Its own pallet to wallow in Its own thoughts. Molly glanced anxiously at Aaron as they entered the healing tent and saw Tier. She didn't like the pale cast to Its skin or Its lack of movement. Aaron tried to keep his expression neutral, but fear was gradually creeping in. NiGHTS himself was seated against a wall, apparently half asleep. However, cat-like eyes gleamed softly at them from beneath partially lowered eyelids. Molly walked over and reached out to brush a finger against Tier's cheek. She jerked it back, alarmed. Aaron looked confused as he walked after her. "What is it?" She looked very worried. "It's too cold!" She reached out again. Tier wasn't exactly cold, but Its temperature had dropped considerably, probably due to loss of blood. Aaron walked up beside her, touching Tier as well. "You're right. . ." He looked over to NiGHTS, wondering if he was allright. NiGHTS straightened to return Aaron's gaze, looking calm, but worried nonetheless.  
  
He walked over and sat next to NiGHTS. "What are we going to do?" NiGHTS shook his head. "There's nothing that we can do except hope." He sighed. "Tier shouldn't have wasted Its strength, making jokes before." Aaron's face took on a look of guilt. "I'm sorry. . ." "It wasn't your fault, Aaron." NiGHTS smiled encouragingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Aaron smiled weakly. Molly stomped a foot, drawing their attention. "NiGHTS! Is Tier dying?!" She was tired of avoiding the subject. NiGHTS hesitated, dropping his gaze. He yelped as she stormed over and grabbed him by the collar. "NiGHTS!" Aaron rose out of instinct, fearing the answer. NiGHTS sighed when Molly released him. ". . .I'm afraid so." Molly turned away, that was not what she had wanted to hear. Aaron closed his eyes as well. "W. . .was. . .was Tier going to die before? Before It made all the jokes and used up all Its strength?" NiGHTS refused to look at them. "Possibly. . . It had lost a lot of blood. Everyone thought that It was already dead." "What about a transfusion?" Aaron wondered. NiGHTS shook his head. "You're still thinking as if this were the Waking World. We don't have the medical equipment. . ." He glanced at Tier, then back to the two dreamers, as if considering something. "But?" Molly prompted, impatient. "So. . .so, we'll dream the medical equipment up. If I can dream up staves, clothing. . .why not that?" Aaron tapped his foot impatiently. NiGHTS frowned, being realistic. "Because those were simple items directly linked to you. Do you have close, personal knowledge of how to perform a blood transfusion?" Molly made a noise of exasperation. "So stop shooting our ideas down and tell us what we can do to save Tier!" Aaron folded his arms. No, he didn't have any idea how to perform a blood transfusion, but it was a better idea than letting him die. NiGHTS considered, gazing at each of them thoughtfully. Molly turned to see Tier, and yelped in sudden fear. "It's still bleeding! NiGHTS, just spit it out! What can we do?!" NiGHTS rose. "Okay. . . I believe that you can save Tier. There was a time when I was in a similar position." Aaron listened attentively. NiGHTS frowned. "I had used up almost all of my energy in order to help the last two Red Ideya dreamers, Claris and Elliot. As a result, I was near death. My own shard was almost completely drained of energy." Molly gave NiGHTS her full attention as he went on. "Claris and Elliot sacrificed their Red Ideya for me. It granted me a second chance at life, but they lost their power." Aaron looked like he was just hit with a bus. Molly didn't look much better. NiGHTS turned his violet gaze on the two of them. "You can do the same for Tier, but think it through carefully. If you do this, you will never be the same again. You may not even be able to return to Nightopia." "This. . .this is the only Ideya I have left. . ." Aaron's other Ideya flashed through his memory briefly along with his futile attempt to retrieve them. Molly blushed. "Not quite, Aaron. . ." "What?" Aaron looked to her. She smiled. "Nightingale had a slight temper tantrum before she disappeared. The Ideya Capture was destroyed, so every Ideya should have returned to its owner." He looked up into her eyes. "Then Tier can have my Red Ideya." He looked down again after he'd said those words, feeling guilty for withholding it to begin with. NiGHTS stepped closer, curious. He hesitated, almost afraid before letting his hand hover close to Molly's chest. "May I. . .?" She gulped, remembering the stolen Ideya that had started this entire mess. She took a breath and nodded, bracing herself. Instead of removing an Ideya however, NiGHTS simply concentrated. A yellow glow illuminated his hand. He smiled. "This is very good news." He turned questioningly to Aaron, wondering if it was worth doublechecking that they both had their Ideyas returned. Aaron nodded to him. NiGHTS stepped closer and held his hand out. Three glows appeared, white, blue, and yellow. NiGHTS dropped his hand and stepped back, nodding. "You have your Ideya back, allright. How do you feel?" Molly just shrugged, she still wasn't feeling like herself. Aaron on the other hand, smiled. "Better." NiGHTS smiled faintly back. Molly glanced at Tier, then sighed and walked over to the tent flap, gazing out at the camp for the first time. NiGHTS frowned slightly and caught Aaron's eye before indicating that he should speak to her. Aaron nodded to NiGHTS. He knew he needed to talk to her, but he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. He walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey. . ." She stiffened, but didn't move away. "What?" She spoke in a soft tone. Aaron regarded her quietly for a moment before speaking. "I can't make you give your Red Ideya to Tier, but if you don't, It's going to die. And Wizeman can't make you keep it from Tier, either. You can make your own decisions, and you have to make this decision. Will you or will you not save Tier's life?" She clenched her fists. "It's not that! I. . . " She sighed. "It feels wrong, somehow. . . you know Tier, but I don't. Of course I don't want It to be hurt, but. . ." Aaron shook his head. "If you don't want to give up your Ideya, then don't. . . Don't do something you'll regret." He turned around and walked back to NiGHTS. "Take mine. Take them all if it will save Tier." Molly squeezed her eyes shut, hurt to be cast aside so abruptly. "You don't understand!" She ran out, unable to bear being in the tent with a half dead Nightmaren and someone who thought that she didn't care. He turned and ran after her. "Molly, wait!" Aaron lifted up off the ground, hoping to fly in front of her to halt her. Molly ran through the camp, pushing Nightmaren and Nightopians aside. She just wanted to be out of there. She wanted more than anything to wake up and know that it had all been just a bad dream. Aaron still called after her, "Please, wait!" She ran into the forest and sagged under a tree, only vaguely aware of the strange traffic light hanging from the branch over her head. A minute or so later, Aaron finally was able to catch up with her. She did her best to ignore him. "Molly. . . I know I don't understand. I know I can't understand. But I want to understand. And I never meant to hurt you with what I said. Please talk to me. . ." Aaron stood nearby her, hoping that she wouldn't run away again. Molly simply closed her eyes. "Of course you don't understand. . . you've never been there. You don't know what they really are." Aaron considered. "I know what NiGHTS is. And I know what Tier is. They're not all the same, Molly. And I don't think any of them are truly evil. . .none of them except maybe Reala." He was only just beginning to feel the shame he had of himself for truly wanting to kill him. Molly shook her head. "That's just it. Reala's the only one who I can relate to. He's more. . . human." She sighed. "That sounds insane, I know, but he said things when he thought that I wasn't really hearing him. . ." Aaron sat down beside her. "What sort of things?" She looked away, flushed. "Just. . .things." She dropped her gaze, feeling a pang of guilt. "I've gotten him into trouble. . .Wizeman's going to hurt him for sure. . ." Aaron felt a guilty expression creep onto his face as well. "I wish I knew what to do. . ." Molly turned to look at him, and her tone was firm. "Look, just because I was able to get away doesn't mean that I'm back to normal. Can you imagine having your darkest fears and negative emotions brought to life to replace you? And she's here, right now." She held a hand over her chest, feeling something like a pain in her spirit. "I know. I know it's not that easy to bury a negative feeling." In his mind, he flashed back just a little while ago when he'd seen the look in NiGHTS' eyes, begging him not to kill Reala. He remembered, now even stronger, the guilt and remorse he'd felt for wishing death upon another living creature. He looked down at the ground. "I don't think she'll ever go away. She's a part of you. She was before Reala brought her out, and she will always be. But you are Molly, and no one can take that away from you." She considered. "I just. . . can't think straight. At least there, I knew what was expected of me. I don't even know where I am right now, and everyone just stares at me!" Sure enough a small flock of Nightopians took flight as she turned to glare at them, squeaking as they fled. Aaron watched them go before turning back to her. "No one is going to order you around here. You have to find out what you want and then do it. I. . . I wasn't trying to say that you didn't want to do what was right. I just didn't want to force you into giving up something as precious as your Red Ideya if it wasn't what you wanted." He sighed. "All I want is for you to have what you want." Molly stood up. "What I want is to wake up and never fall asleep again! I. . ." She froze, startled as something moved nearby. A shadowy figure clung to one of the trees, flexing lethal claws. It sprang for the dreamer, reaching out with those claws! Aaron stood with her, and saw the thing coming as it leapt for Molly. He dove toward her, hoping to get in between her and the impending doom and to knock her away. Molly gasped as she was knocked backwards. The shadow swept harmlessly overhead as they fell, missing Its target. Molly pushed Aaron aside and stood up again, turning to face her attacker, just as it landed briefly and came at her again. This time, it connected, ripping what looked like a shadow free before darting away through the trees. Molly stumbled and reeled, arms flailing for balance. Aaron reached out to steady her. "Molly! What. . .what was that?" She sagged briefly before catching herself, and turned to see him. "I don't know, It looked like one of those weird last generation Nightmaren!" "What did It do?" He sounded quite confused. She took a deep breath, then blinked, smiling hesitantly as she felt a great weight lifted from her. "Took away. . .my dark side. . .I think." Aaron looked even more confused, but he smiled as he saw the smile upon her face. NiGHTS looked up as they returned to the healer's tent, his usual smile plastered to his face. Aaron waved to NiGHTS, still smiling. NiGHTS waved back before turning toward Molly. Something was different about her, he could tell. "Molly. . .?" He grunted in surprise as she darted forward, embracing him. He hesitantly put his arms around her before glancing questioningly toward Aaron. Aaron shrugged, unable to erase the grin from his face. Molly seemed to realized what she was doing, and looked up at NiGHTS. "I'm sorry. . ." She saw the confusion in his eyes and smiled. "For not trusting you." NiGHTS smiled back. "Don't be sorry. . .it wasn't your fault." He smiled warmly at Aaron, confident that the dreamer had said something to make Molly feel much better. Molly decided not to mention the Nightmaren attack just yet. Aaron wasn't about to take credit for the change, but since he hadn't been asked. . . "So. . ." NiGHTS cleared his throat - which was quite a feat, considering that he didn't have one. "Have you two reached a decision?" "My decision is already made." Aaron asserted. Molly hesitated, remembering the first time that she'd seen Tier, after Aaron had carried her out of the castle. It had been very kind to her, and Aaron had later told her that It had fought the other Nightmaren for them so that they could escape. She definitely owed Tier a debt. And besides, she had discovered that she really liked the immature, green and pink checkered joker. It knew how to fix any awkward situation. Aware that all eyes were on her, she took a deep breath. "I'll do it." Aaron's smile widened, happy that Tier would be able to live. But his smile faded as he realized that he may never be able to see Tier again. "If we can't come back after this, I want you all to know. . . I'll miss you very much." NiGHTS smiled. "I have a feeling that you'll be back. You still have a lot of dreams as yet unrealized." He nodded and stepped back. Molly blinked. "Wait, what do we do?" The purple Nightmaren shook his head. "I really don't know. Just will it, I suppose. . .and touch Tier." Aaron nodded, waiting for Molly, so they could touch Tier together. Molly walked over to study Tier's silent form. "Tier. . ." She sighed sadly. "Before I do this, I want to tell you something very important. . ." She took a deep breath, then frowned. "You're an idiot." Aaron walked to Tier's side just behind Molly. He hadn't been expecting her to say something such as that. Molly smiled again and lifted one of the limp hands, studying the way that the arm lifted, despite there being no wrist. "A big, stupid, lovable, irreplaceable idiot. And I don't want you to ever change." Aaron grinned, realizing that she was very right. Aaron reached out to touch Tier's cheek. "She's right, Tier. . .I'll always remember you that way. . ." Molly felt a pain rising within her and closed her eyes. "Oh, stop talking like we're never going to see It again! I'm going to start bawling, and then I'll be in no condition to do anything!" Aaron nodded. "You're right. We will be back." He smiled, reaching out with his other hand to touch her arm. She looked back at him before placing both hands on Tier's injured chest, very lightly, as if afraid of hurting him. Her voice was suddenly filled with emotion, as if she were speaking to a beloved child. "Please, Tier. . .come back to us." Aaron mimicked Molly, placing his hands onto his chest as well. "Come back to us. . ." Molly blinked, looking up at Aaron in alarm as she failed to detect any heartbeat. Did Nightmaren even have a pulse? Aaron had a look of frustration. Why wasn't it working? Molly shook her head, terrified that they had waited too long and missed their chance. "Tier. . .please!" She felt tears welling up until she could barely see. Aaron wasn't willing to despair just yet. "Tier. Come back. . .take my Red Ideya. I give it to you." Molly glared. If she were giving up something as powerful as a Red Ideya, shouldn't there be some mystical glow, or a sensation of energy flying through her hands? "We're doing something wrong!" Aaron nodded. "But what is it? What are we supposed to do?" NiGHTS just shook his head sadly, not knowing the answer. He hadn't been fully aware of anything when Claris and Elliot had saved him. Aaron reached down and picked up Tier's hand, placing it onto his chest. "Please Tier, take it!" A loud scream startled them as Molly finally allowed the tears to flow. "Tier, you big idiot, are you doing this to us on purpose?! Come back now!" She gasped as a rose colored flash illuminated her hands. "Ah. . .Aaron. . .!" Aaron dropped Tier's hand, startled. "M. . .Molly? What. . .how. . .?" She sniffled, visibly shaken. "I don't know. . .the pain just got to be too much, and. . ." She watched dazedly as the glow intensified to a deep crimson and seemed to take shape, slowly collecting into a glowing sphere that hovered over her hands. Aaron looked down at his own hands and then back at Tier. Then he looked at Molly's forming Red Ideya. Tears began to well in his eyes as well. Why couldn't he do it? What was different about him? Molly closed her eyes. "You're holding back. . . let it all go." More tears slipped free as she spoke. He couldn't have held it back any longer if he wanted to. He felt the tears stream down his face as he fixed his gaze on Tier's eyes. Even though they weren't open. He didn't even notice, at first, as the red glow began again in his hands. "Aaron!" Molly breathed, suddenly hopeful as she noticed the glow. He jumped, realizing what had begun to happen. A smile crept back onto his face as hope sprang up again. "Be careful, you only want to give one Ideya!" NiGHTS cautioned as the glow took on a yellow shine briefly. Aaron smiled, nodding, and trying to hold back his hope for now. He reached out his hands, willing his courage and life into Tier. Molly smiled at Aaron, then gasped as two red orbs sailed away from them. Abruptly, they flashed brightly and flew with amazing speed for Tier, sinking into Its chest until no trace of their glow remained. Molly staggered, accidentally pulling away as she felt a great loss as if part of her were now missing. Aaron felt his knees buckle, nearly falling down. But he wouldn't let himself fall. "Whoa!" NiGHTS yelped, darting forward to catch first one dreamer, then another as they seemed on the verge of losing consciousness themselves. "Are you two okay?!" Aaron chastised himself silently. At least he hadn't meant to let himself fall. Molly smiled and held onto NiGHTS' arm to steady herself. She glanced at Tier and her face fell. "It's. . .still not moving. . ." Aaron was barely holding his eyes open. Not so strong as he would liked to have believed. The three friends stood close together, drawing on strength from one another in the face of what looked like another defeat. ". . .You try to move. . . when every inch of you hurts. . ." A soft voice, barely a whisper groaned. Aaron felt a smile creep across his tearstained face. "Tier. . ." Molly was less restrained and threw herself at the unfortunate Nightmaren. "Tier!" Tier responded by crying out as Its chest was squeezed. It managed a grin, though. Aaron rested his hand on Tier's arm lightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." Tier sat up, blinking dazedly. "Wow, that was sure weird. It was almost like I was having a dream! But that's impossible." "What did you dream?" Aaron wondered aloud. Tier considered. "I'm not sure, something about a light. . . " It shrugged it off. "I don't know what you guys did, but I feel great!" Aaron smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better." NiGHTS smiled. "Tier. . . they gave up their Ideya." Tier blinked, turning to see Molly and Aaron as if It had only just realized who they were. Aaron scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. Tier gulped. "But. . . why would they, unless I was. . ." NiGHTS studied his feet as Tier realized just how much danger It had been in. Tier sat down. "Wow, that was scary. . . that explains the red glow that yanked me back, though. It was kind of fun, actually. . ." Aaron chuckled. "Glad you had fun, Tier." Molly wiped tears away. "Oh, Tier. . ."  
  
Another happy ending. . .or is it? The End. . . for now.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
3/1/2003. . . Well that was how the dream ended. It seems strange now that I was so willing to give up such a valuable gem. Especially to save someone who I barely knew, but stranger things have happened in dreams. And as I type here in my dream journal, I can't help but wonder if there isn't some fact hidden in there somewhere. I had thought that NiGHTS and his friends were nothing more than characters created by someone's sub- conscious. But the big question is, whose? Are they a part of my imagination? Or Aaron's? In any case, NiGHTS was true to his nature, and helped us to make our dreams come true. "Enchanted Kingdom" was a big hit, and Aaron and I even made it into the local newspaper! But I don't think that I'll be playing any more villains anytime soon. Whether my dream was real or not, I've had my fill of nightmare captains and dark thoughts. It's time to turn to something more pleasant. As I type, I'm preparing for another audition. A musical this time. Maybe I'll even get a part in it, who knows? Oh, and you're probably wondering about those dream characters, right? Well, Tier was badly shaken for a while. NiGHTS would never say anything, but I have a terrible feeling that Tier was already dead when Aaron and I tried to revive It. It's back to normal now, though, and causing no end of trouble between making plans to find Its twin, Terrace again, and trying to coax a word or two out of Picusha. Picusha eventually healed and returned to work, but as of yet, It still refuses to speak. Still, NiGHTS is confident that It will recover fully and speak again. As for Topper. . . well, I never did get to say everything that I wanted to tell the little cherub. But the funniest thing happened this morning. As I was waking up, I felt myself passing through a warm, comforting feeling. And right before I opened my eyes, I'm sure that I saw an iridescent mist. And didn't Topper say that he would still be a part of Aaron's and my dreams? It's good to know, even if it was only a dream. . . - From Molly's dream journal.  
  
Aaron opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling of his room. He laid there for a few minutes, watching the sparklies glint in the sunlight. Dragging himself out of bed, he pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs and wolfed down a bowl of frosted flakes. He took a quick shower and headed out the door, leaving his mother a note on the white board. He headed down the road toward the local coffee shop. He was very sure to check under the table for strange little sheep creatures. He wasn't about to be late for his newest audition. He had heard they were putting on a musical. He gulped down the rest of his coffee, burning his throat before realizing that it was still hot. He gasped and made a little scene before blushing and leaving the building to head for the Arts Council. He was hoping Molly would be there. One look into Molly's eyes would be all he would need to assure him that everything was okay. He had no doubt that the experiences he'd dreamed had been more than a dream. But he wanted to be sure that Molly was truly at peace with the sacrifice that they had made, the peace that he felt. A peace he had not felt all his life. Not before this morning, while he stared at the sparklies. . .that warm feeling, as if he hadn't yet woken up, and the sparklies were distant stars, making up grand constellations. One of them kind of looked like Topper. . . Aaron crept into the Arts Council as quietly as possible. He grinned as he saw Molly up on the stage, and he took as seat to watch her audition. He paid close attention to her expression, watching for the expression he knew would tell him what he needed to know. He couldn't help but be reminded of their first waking encounter. He hoped they would never play rivals again. A smile crept across his face as he saw it in her eyes. It was then that he knew she felt the peace he was hoping for. And the feeling only deepened his own.  
  
I float. . . I drift. I hear. . .voices? I feel pain, I don't want to move! The voices are closer. "She's waking." She? Do they mean me? My eyes open. I can't see! Then a swirl of blue, beautiful blue moves away. . .and I see him. I do not know how or why, but I know this face. Paler than the moon, with eyes of beautiful, icy blue. His costume, alabaster white, diamonds down his front side, and red and black covers his tassels, vest, and boots. His hands. . . are sharp, golden claws. And I feel no fear as I gaze upon him. I know this Nightmaren, and know that that is also what I am. I lean forward, eager to speak his name and be recognized. "Reala. . ." He smiles at me, then. Not a painted, false smile. A real one, and a glint of some undefined emotion pierces through the blue ice that is his gaze. He approaches me, then, and takes my hand. Ah, I see now. I have hands. Slender, finely bones, but tipped with sharp nails. I obediently step closer to him, and for one brief moment, I see myself reflected in those beautiful eyes. Silky, pale purple, with silver highlights and a silver gaze, and a smooth, peaches and cream complexion. I know then exactly who and what I am. I am Nightingale, created for the sole purpose of being Lord Reala's consort. I smile up at our master, Wizeman. To exist, to simply be. It is a marvelous feeling, and I look forward to whatever the future may hold. 


	4. Afterthoughts A Note from the Author

Afterthoughts  
  
Okay, I felt a need to say a little more about this trilogy before I switch over completely to the series. Yeah, that's right. I'm writing an entire series of this nonsense! You cannot stop me! Hahaha!  
  
Tier: "Molly, I think that you're scaring the reader's away."  
  
Molly: Oops. . . thank,s Tier. Sorry, readers!  
  
NiGHTS: "A series? You mean there's more to the story?" ::reading from a script::  
  
Molly: That's right, NiGHTS! Just because we've had a semi happy ending. . .  
  
Tier: "Semi happy?! You practically killed me off, you killed my best friend, you made Picusha into a mute, you took away yours and Aaron's powers, you made Nightingale a real, living breathign menace, and Wizeman and Reala are still around and trying to kill us!!! How is that even semi- happy?!!  
  
Molly: ::winces at the rabid Nightmaren:: You know, Tier, you'll be getting your own segment at the end of each story. Sort of a Q & A sort of thing.  
  
Tier: "Really? Wow! That sounds like so much fun! And. . . hey, you're not trying to distract me from my anger, are you?"  
  
Molly: ::innocent:: Now why would I do that? I speak only the truth!  
  
Tier: Oh, okay. . . what was I upset about, anyway?  
  
Doze: "One of my parents . . . " ::is bound and gagged and thrown in a closet::  
  
Molly: Whoa, that was too close! I don't want to give to omany spoilers yet! But the series will have a new set of Nightopians, and the introduction of the Mepians!  
  
Picusha: " . . . "  
  
Nightingale: "Enough about them, tell the readers about me!"  
  
Molly: No, you're a copycat!  
  
Nightingale: "I am not! I was just created differently than the other Nightmaren. That's all."  
  
Molly: Yeah, you were all but cloned from my story self! ::blushes:: Oops. . . okay, admission time. This was indeed one of those stories where the author made herself into the main character. But I had no choice! See, this entire series was inspired by a dream that I had, in which NiGHTS really did interrupt a nightmare that I was having. He's done it twice now, actually, and both times were before I'd even played the game or read the comic! Um. . . what was I saying?  
  
Nightingale: ::rolls eyes:: "Nevermind, give me the keyboard."  
  
Molly: Hey! ::gets shoved aside and restrained by a horde of rabid Shleep::  
  
Nightingale: "As you foolish dreamers have probably deduced, I am no longer bound to Molly's darker side. The Nightingale has flown her cage! Wow, that's poetic. I'll have to remember that  
  
Jackal: ::flies by:: "I hate you, too."  
  
Nightingale: ::blinks:: "Note to self - hurt Jackal later."  
  
Molly: ::is freed by Tier and NiGHTS and binds and gags Nightingale before tossing her under the desk:: Okay, imposter, off my keyboard! This "little" comment is running way over!  
  
Okay. . . now I know that that last story was a little morbid, but I was trying to be true to the facts. Nightopians only live to be about five or so nights old in the game. Topper was around long enough to befriend NiGHTS before the story even started, and then he spent two or three nights with Molly and Aaron. The poor little guy was a senior citizen by the last story! But don't worry. . .the little sugarball's still around. Read Molly's and Aaron's final thoughts at the end of the final story, and you'll see. There really is a sense of warmth and comfort that greets me every time that I drift off to sleep, or when I'm just waking up. That could very well be where Nightopians go when their time in Nightopia is over. It's a nice thought.  
  
Tier: "Bwaaaaaaaaa!!! That's why I was sad! Topper!!!! And you didn't even let me be there!!!"  
  
Molly: ::winces:: It's okay, Tier, look how many Nightopian friends you have now!  
  
Tier: ::is attacked by a swarm of Nightopians:: "I hate my life. . ."  
  
Molly: Yeah, well we have a whole new cast of Nightopians and Nightmaren.  
  
NiGHTS: "Don't you have something else to say?"  
  
Molly: ::blush:: Er. . . no?  
  
NiGHTS: ::stares::  
  
Molly: Ack! Can't resist the purple! It's my favorite color, you know! yeah, Nightingale's purple is a reflection of me, and not NiGHTS. Okay? Okay.  
  
NiGHTS: "Molly. . ."  
  
Molly: Okay, fine! ::Bows:: I am very, very sorry for making Reala into a sort of lovesick fool at the end of this. He'll be better soon, I promise! Which will add to Nightingale's. . . well, you'll have to read the series and find out! Nightingale will be better, too. She was just a little too ecstatic at the end there.  
  
Nightingale: "I was glad that this pitiful excuse for a story was finally over."  
  
Molly: Right, keep thinking that.  
  
Tier: "Um, about that Que an ae. . ."  
  
Molly: ::laughs:: Q&A session, Tier! It means that people will ask questions, and you will answer them. They can range from why do you wear green and pink, to deeper thoughts. Like how exactly are Nightmaren created? What is Wizeman? And which came first, the Hollow or the Gao?  
  
Tier: "Oh!"  
  
Molly: Right! And that's why anyone reading this should think up some good questions and send them to NightDrgn@aol.com with the subject header: Ask Tier! Or something like that so that I'll know not to delete it. And if Tier reads your question after the story, you'll get. . . well, I'd send you a T-shirt if I had any. Sorry, but you'll just have to settle for the moment of fame.  
  
Molly: ::looks around:: Is that all? Are we done?  
  
Picusha: " . . . "  
  
NiGHTS: "I can't help but feel that we've forgotten something. . ."  
  
Tier: "But what?"  
  
Molly: Well, it couldn't have been anything important. Now come on, I just dreamed up ::grin:: a great idea for the series!  
  
All: ::leave::  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Nightingale: ::laying under the computer desk:: "Um. . .you guys? I'm kind of stuck here. You guys? Help? This rope chafes! Help me!" 


End file.
